


Interest

by NeonDaemon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDaemon/pseuds/NeonDaemon
Summary: Charles introduces a new teacher figure to the school in it's early days and both Erik and Charles himself find her astonishingly interesting - which leads to a small competition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So - I wrote this ages ago but I went through it, corrected some things here and there and expanded it a bit.   
> I am SO taken aback by all the sweet comments. Thank you so so much they mean the world to.   
> A warm embrace and kiss to all of you-   
> I hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Xoxo -

She heard him.  
Of course she did.  
It was actually hard for anyone to sneak up behind her - Charles Xavier in that stupid wheelchair was definetly no exception.  
They stood on a small hill, overlooking the mansion and the rest of the property. The evening sun was still warm and the leaves above them softly rustled.  
  
"So...what do you say?", the man asked with a somewhat uncertain voice. Not shaky, but uncertain.  
" Don't know yet...I'd prefer to stay silent, for now. Need to think...", she muttered, her lips barely parted.  
"I know i know. It's normally not your thing. But i think it would be good for you to stay a while. At least a while.", he tried to calm her. There was no way he was going to lose her by pressuring her now.   
   
  
"This is not about time, Xavier...", the woman hissed and it made Charles roll his eyes.  
He fell for her a long while ago.  
Not exactly like having a crush, but the way you fall for someone when you notice how much you admire them.  
But he not just knew how much he admired her, also how much she could piss him off.  
It was barely possible to hold her down.  
One moment she was there, saying this, thinking that, wanting something, and the next second she was gone again, changing her mind completely.  
It was one of the reasons he was never able to predict her.  
Even if he'd read her mind, even if he'd look in that strange head of hers, he'd never really get a hold of her morals, her way of doing things, of living. It appeared that she would purely act out of intuition in everything she did.  
She would think one thing, and then do something completely different.  
Charles never knew what to expect.

But he loved it. He loved that challenging factor she gave his life.  
He loved to peak into her head, just to see something completely different everytime he was there.  
She was like a blank page of paper in front of a amnesiac, who forgot what he was about to draw, rapidly changing to a new idea.  
And as hard as it was to hold her in one place, he made it. She was here. At his school, next to him, watching the sun set.  
Her pure aura made him feel.. strangely wanted and warm. Even though she didn't appear to be spreading any of it, he still felt it.  
He wanted her to stay. He needed her to stay. He desired her to be around.  
Even though he never had a real conversation with her, he knew that if he could only bring her to open up a little...

So he'd looked.   
He'd found her.  
More than once. Actually, he'd chased her from one place to the next-  
until she finally got annoyed enough to ask him what it is he so desperately desired from her, that he would chase her around the world like this.  
  
"Come with me."- was all he said.  
And of course she declined, but soon learned that Charles wasn't someone who you simply tell to go away.  
She'd figured coming with him for a few days was less trouble than him constantly ruining or running into her contracts.  
After all, how was she suppose to properly kill someone with that random voice popping up in her head again, talking without a halt.

She was back into reality when he spoke up again.

"How do you like the place?", Charles asked, but couldn't suppress a small sigh while doing so.  
This was not how he'd imagined their great meeting to go.   
  
He watched her.   
She frowned, looking around, her eyes fixating on her black Mercedes in his yard. Her thumb running over her bottom lip as if she had to solve a complex mathematical problem.  
"I...It's...uhm...the house is nice. As in...really nice.", she finally muttered, turning her head slightly to look at him.  
"Thank you."  
"And the rest...well...quiet.", she seemed to stare the landscape down as if it was a wild animal, threatening her.  
He enjoyed watching her. Every of her expressions seemed so on point. So sharp and yet beautiful.  
  
"Is that good or bad?", he couldn't suppress a small smirk  
"I am not quite sure. It is...i'm not used to it.", she sighted softly, biting her lip.   
"You've spent a lifetime on the battlefield, on the run, it's time to finally settle down a little.", he urged her.  
  
"I still don't know if i can take your offer of staying in your house Mister Xavier."  
"Charles."  
"Whatever."  
"You can stay."  
"It is your house."  
"And i'd love you to be in there."  
"Taking your space?"  
"Oh god.", Charles groaned, "You are so stubborn."  
"I can sleep out here you know."  
"I won't let you. I'd rather have you sleep in my own bed and me on the floor than having you out here in the cold."

She finally turned around, her eyes seemed to shine in the red of the dying sun.  
"And what then? What do you wish me to do?", she asked, much more caring now.  
"Nothing.", he whispered, shaking his head, "I want you to stand still. To enjoy life."  
She huffed and looked back at the sun.  
"I can'd do that."  
"Why?", he asked.  
"I'd...I...I'd bore to death. Find me something to do and i will stay. Give me a purpose."  
"Any purpose? And you will stay? Like...really stay?", Charles asked unbelieving and she chuckled.  
It was the first time he ever heard her making another human sound beside from talking and he felt his heart fill with bliss at that sweet laugh.

"I will stay if you want me to Mister Xavier."  
"Ch-Charles.", he corrected her again.  
"Sure."  
"So?"  
"So find me a reason to stay then, and i will. For tonight i'll find somewhere to lay down an-", she started, shrugging, before he cut her off.   
  
"Come in."  
"I..."  
"Come in. Please. I could use some help with the dishes...", he raised his brows, smirking again. She wanted purpose? She shall have it.   
"The dishes?", she asked, her gaze challenging him.  
"Yeah? Would that be okay?"  
"That would be okay...", she sighted and smiled to herself, before turning around, walking up to the manor.  
"Stubborn man....", she whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

 

"Oh my ...oh god i'm sorry i didn't mean to.. i didn't know that...someone..", a small voice exclaimed nervously.   
  
She shot up from the bed, staring up at the girl at her door.

After she'd accompanied Charles in, he'd led her up the stairs.  
"My room is just next to this one , so if you need anything, call.", Charles smiled at her, swinging the door open.  
The room was huge. Amazingly huge and she stared a bit too long.  
The bed was kingsized and seemed to be covered in silk. Everything looked...old and antique.  
"Is that okay?", Charles asked, looking at her.  
"It's...not okay. This is way to much.", she glared at him, but he only chuckled.  
"Oh no it isn't. You will stay here."  
  
"Thank you...", she mumbled, looking down.  
He smiled at her and nodded.  
"I'll sent someone to get you some water for the night and remember if anything happens-"  
"You're right next to me, i know. And no need to do that, i know where the kitchen is.", she smiled and he nodded.  
He'd wished her sweet dreams and she was left with herself and this huge room, feeling like a queen.

The girl now standing across the room had beautiful red hair and seemed shocked to find someone inside.  
"No hard feelings...", the woman in the bed muttered, still tired.  
  
"I'm...uhm... Jean. Who...?"  
Jean stared at the strange woman in he bed. She was beautiful, no question.  
Her hair was ruffled and she had dark circles around her eyes, which seemed to bring her features out even more. Her lips seemed unnatural dark red and her eyes had this...  
Jean didn't know how to describe it. It was like this woman was made out of marble. She could sense no emotions in her which made her seem both intriguing  and dangerous.  
  
"I'm new. a guest. A friend. I don't even know.", the woman in the bed answered, totally calm.  
She didn't seem to wear anything, but the silk blanket was pulled up so it covered her a bit.  
"Oh...how did you get...", Jean asked carefully.   
"Mister Xavier. Do you know him?"  
"Mist...the Professor? Yes. Yes of course i do. Oh...you are...OH.", Jean seemed to realize something.  
"I am?", the woman questioned, leaning her head to the right.  
"Nothing. Uhm. Sorry I...I was just confused. Normally this is Erik's room. And i though that now that he's gone for a mission i...never mind.", Jean forced a smile.  
"Erik?", the woman asked confused.  
"Not that important. If the Professor said so, it will be okay. I will go talk to him real fast. Take your time to rest.", the young girl smiled sweetly and closed the door again.

The woman blinked a few times and lay back down.  
The silk felt so soft against her bruised skin.  
She closed her eyes, just now realizing the light outside of the huge window.  
It was so late already. It was months if not years ago she slept like that.  
She moaned silently turning around, burring her face in the pillow.  
It smelled nice. Such a nice smell. The whole bed, Like...nuts and chocolate and fresh rain on muddy ground.  
Still, she urged herself out of the bed, stumbling over to her clothes, her eyes half closed.

* * *

 

"Professor?"  
Charles turned around, to find a smiling young girl.  
"You made it.", Jean always smiled the sweetest smiles, her eyes were filled with honesty and happiness.  
Happiness for him.  
He'd been talking about this woman for months and now she suddenly was here.  
"Well...i was quite surprised myself", Charles chuckled to himself, "i see you two met already?"  
Jean blushed slightly. "Y-yes. I was about to get some dishes out of Erik's room, i didn't know she was there..."  
"Was she...angry? Sad? Anything?", the man seemed to be more interested in the details and Jean thought for a moment.  
"No..not at all...she was...calm.", the young girl looked a bit lost.

Charles nodded and went on with his work.  
"So...", Jean asked, making him look up, "What exactly is..."  
"Her mutation?"  
"Yes..."  
"I want to find out. I met her a few months ago, when she took part in a fight, aiding our side...she was out for Shaw. I saw her handling Azazel and Ema at once, barely breaking a sweat.  
We'd then met her again a few months back, when she stopped a group of radical mutants.  
What first caught me off guard was her reaction to bullets. It was strange. She did get damaged, bit she'd shown no sign of...affection. Like she didn't even notice something hitting her.  
Jean. She did not feel the pain"  
Jean blinked a few times. "So...is that even a mutation?"  
  
"I guess so. It was interesting. Because the next time i met her, again randomly as a bodyguard for a political figure, i noticed that she did not show any...signs of feeling in her behavior too."  
"So you say she doesn't feel? Do you think it's good to have someone like this here? Isn't this...dangerous?", Jean didn't seem very impressed, rather questioning actually.  
  
Charles leaned back in his chair, chuckling, then thinking hard. As if that thought hadn't crossed his mind before.  
Gathering himself he shook his head.  
"Jean. We don't even know yet. And something about her really fascinates me. I'd really like to know what it is and well...she seems to do the right things. She helped not just us but every civilian, remember?"  
"Yes...i guess you are right Professor", Jean nodded, looking at the floor.

"Morning."

A voice coughed and the two turned around.  
She wore the same leather jacket she wore when she came here. It  wasn't closed now though, leaving it lazily hanging down.  
Her hair was loose and she still looked tired and exhausted, but better.  
  
"Good Morning.", Charles said, making it sound more like a question than an answer.  
The woman had her backpack on one shoulder, looking like she was about to leave.  
"Uhm. Thanks for the night Mister Xavier. I have no idea how much i owe you, so i just left 60 Buck's at the bedside-table.", she nodded to herself, seemingly in thought if she forgot anything before staring at the window, "Nice weather we've got today, ey? See you around Mister X, Lady.", she smiled, before walking on towards the door, opening it and disappearing into the pouring rain outside.  
  
There was shock written all over Charles face.  
"You are kidding...she is kidding me!", he mumbled to himself and then to Jean.  
"I'll go after her!", Jean quickly replied as she hurried outside.

"Wait!", she shouted, trying to be louder than the roaring thunder in the distance and the drizzling of the rain.  
The woman turned around, about 20 meters in front of Jean.  
She didn't say anything, just looked over her shoulder.  
"Come back!", Jean's voice slightly broke as she yelled.  
"Did i forget anything? I knew i-"  
"N-no you didn't! It's just...Why are you leaving?"  
"Why should i stay?", the woman called.  
"The Professor...you...Just come back okay?"

The woman could hear a voice in her head.  
She was soaking wet by now, her hair hanging in her face, water dripping down her cheeks.  
"Come back in. It's raining.", Charles voice rang.  
"I noticed.", she answered.  
"No seriously. Why did you leave?"  
"This is not my thing. I am your guest and I don't even know you."  
  
For a second she frowned, unsettled by how weird it is to speak through her mind.  
"You can get to know us! We are like you, let us help.", Charles pleaded.  
She chuckled. "Help with what? I'm fine. I mean you and your wife, great people, really. I just don't think i'm needed around."  
"My wi...no. I mean. Wait. You are needed. Maybe we can't help you, but you could help the people here. Teach them how to get ahead of life, how to life."  
"Please come back in!", Jean called again, still standing in the doorstep.  
The woman looked up, rain pouring down.  
"I'll ruin your floorboards all wet like that.", she shouted back and Jean smiled.  
"Don't worry about it."  
The woman sighed loudly, her hand brushing through her wet hair, before she went back to the door.

"Oh i really don't need...um..ah...thanks.", the Woman muttered taking the towel Jean handed her.  
They sat in front of a beautiful old chimney.  
"It's really not nessecary to light a fire, i'm really not cold.", she added and Jean carefully touched her cheek.  
"You are freezing!", she diagnosed.  
"I'm...yeah but i don't...never mind.", she sighted, "Thank you-"  
"Yes we mind. Well. I mind.", Charles interrupted her, "you are a mutant. We are too. Me and my STUDENT", he pointed that out because of the wife-thing he heard her say earlier, "would love to know what it is you can do.", he smiled, "if it's okay for you."  
  
She looked a bit startled. "Well it certainly is no problem. You can read minds and speak through the mind it seems...remarkable..."  
"That's correct.", Charles nodded.  
"But you...Jean was it, right?", she asked.  
"Yes. I'm Jean Grey, nice to meet you.", the young girl smiled, "I can...well i have telepathic and telekinetic powers. But we we still try to figure it out", she added, shyly looking at Charles, who gave her a nod.  
  
The woman leaned back in the armchair. "That is...quite overwhelming. Congratulations.I Guess."  
Another small blush hushed over Jeans face.  
"So that is what you do? You guide the lambs, your a shepherd of lost children.", she asked, her hand gesturing for him to go on.   
  
"I try to help them living anormal live. This doesn't quite seem like one now, but this is a school. And although we don't have that many students just now, every week there are more and more of us found. Children who need support. Support I am willing to give."  
Charles leaned forward, his eyes not leaving hers.   
Those eyes of his made her nervous. They looked unreal. To blue to be true. Intimidating.   
  
"Well i am certainly not a child. What is it i could give you?", She finally answered, protectively crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
Charles smiled.  
"You worked for the army. Not just our army. Multiple ones. You had normal jobs. You've been a mercenary. You've been all over the world-"  
"I studied...been around" - he heard her adding in her thoughts and had to chuckle at her mental remark.  
"And you did your homework it seems.", she smiled, impressed, "Not just a Professor, a stalker."  
  
Charles laughed again.  
"I'm sorry. But i just had this urge to know more about you after we first met. I needed to meet you and i wanted to know were to find you."  
"You succeeded."  
"Not yet.", he admitted.  
"Back to the original topic. What is it you want from me?", she asked again, starting to get desperate.   
  
Charles sighted. She'd be hard to keep.   
"You certainly know how to control your powers - whatever those are - and you not just know how to blend into our society but also how to stand out, using them for your own good."  
"As charming as it is, please stop handing me sweets and talk bussines, Mister Xavier."  
"Charles."  
"Yes. That."  
"I think you'd be great to help those kids out there, who feel lost and cast out. Just think about it. They'd need someone like you, who knows how to get ahead of life, who knows how to handle things, who has experience in managing her powers."  
She exhaled, nearly sighting.

"I should...give children pep talks? While i could be outside. Saving soldiers. Comrades. Who lay their lifes on the line everyday?"  
Charles huffed in annoyance.  
"Risking your own while doing it? Like...what is your problem? Just rest for a second, take in life. I don't force you to stay forever. Just a while. As long as you want actually. Or is it the children? Don't you like children?"  
  
She laughed. "As if that be a reason to go...i love children."  
He chuckled too, "Well this was a reason why Erik wanted to leave in the first place."  
She frowned, but still somehowkept that smile on her lips.  
Erik. Who the hell was Erik?  
  
"...you want to...but something is holding you back.", Charles suddenly noticed, making her look up after a short while of silence.  
"Correct."  
"What is it?"  
"Guilt."  
"Did you do something bad? Something that keeps you fighting?"  
"No. Yes. I mean i did bad things but every of us did. The thing is that i don't know if i could stay here happily when i know that out there, there are people who i could save from death. Or people i could kill to save much more people.", she explained, trying to avoid looking at his eyes.  
  
Charles frowned.  
"We are still out there. On the field. Like Hank and Erik are right now. We are still saving people. As a unit. You can be part of that.", Jean explained and Charles smiled at her thankfully, possibly even thanking her in her mind.  
Who the hell is Erik? And Hank? - she thought again.  
But what the girl was telling her, made her think.  
It would be nice to have some free time. Some time to relax.

"It's not like your doing nothing here. These children are in danger too. They need support and someone to show them the right way. You would guide a whole generation. With us. As a unit."  
Charles words filled the room and she stared into the fire, not blinking for a time way to long to count as usual.  
"I will think about it. You will have my answer tomorrow.", she said and Charles released a breath he didn't knew he held.  
"Wonderful. Thank you really much."  
"No thank you, Mister Xavier.", she said, her expression not changing at all, still looking a little worried.  
"Charles."  
"Right."

"Charles."  
The three turned around to find a woman standing at the other side of the room.  
"There you are...oh.", the woman spoke, walking up to the three of them.  
She was beautiful. Long, blonde hair, full lips.  
"Raven.", Charles smiled.  
  
"I was looking for Jean, there you are."  
Jean grinned up at her. "I know. Class is starting. I'm on my way."  
"No no, you've got a guest. It'll be okay.",Raven stared at the strange, wet woman in the armchair.  
"Ah...right. This is Raven. She's like a sister to me", Charles smiled lovingly at her and she returned it.  
The woman in the armchair nodded and reached out her hand, which Raven took.  
  
"Honor to meet you."  
"Thank...thank you?", Raven returned quite startled but smiled.  
"This is the woman i've been telling you so much about.", Charles continued.  
"Yes...now that you say it...we met in Russia, right?", Raven asked.  
"Exactly", the woman nodded.  
"This reminds me...i've read a lot of names while i researched. What is your real name?", Charles turned to her.  
  
The woman smiled to herself, looking down at her lab.  
"Oh...yeah. That's complicated. Actually all of these names count so you can choose one."  
"Choose a name for you? You have to have something official.", Raven chuckled.  
"Not really. I just go with what i'm given. I can't even remember the most of them.", she looked up smiling. A bit of sadness lay in that smile and Charles noticed it immediately.  
"So...what is the last name you've been using then?", Raven pressed.  
"Uh...let me think...", the woman huffed.

"Sienna...yes. Sienna, right that was back in Italy...Is that okay?", the woman asked and Jean chuckled.  
"It is your name. I like it, are you okay with it?", she asked.  
Sienna just nodded. "I'm okay with anything so. Yeah. Sienna then."  
"Okay. I need to get back in class.. just...what is your power?", Raven asked, interested in the new female.

Sienna looked around to find Charles and Jean stare at her just as interested.  
"I...well it's not quite a power at all."  
"Spit it out.", Raven smiled encouraging.  
"I have problems feeling things.", she explained, playing with the ring on her finger.  
  
"Like?", Jean asked.  
"Pain. Mostly. My nerves don't work. I don't know. They just...won't."  
"So you don't feel pain?", Raven pressed.  
"Not at all."  
"None?"  
"None. Not psychological pain either. It just doesn't affect me. I mean i do sense. I know when someone hits me in the face with an ax or... insults me or something. It simply has no effects."  
"That is amazing...", Jean stuttered.  
  
Sienna looked at Jean, huffing again.  
"Is it? Sometimes yeah. But i need to get reminded of everything.  
Like...", she stopped to think, her hair running through her hair,  
"sometimes i don't blink, because my eyes don't burn.  
Or...feel strange in conversations because i sometimes don't know how to react. This...feeling...from deep inside your gut...i don't have it. I'm never really happy either."  
  
"You can only feel real happiness when you've seen real pain...", Raven muttered and Sienna nodded.  
"I don't really feel. At all. Some called me the devil some an angel for it. Although it's the same thing actually."  
"But you act really well...really human for that.", Charles smiled at her, in a loving, warm way.  
  
"I needed to learn that. I studied peoples expressions and emotions, try to make me seem more...well alive.", she smiled softly, shrugging.  
"You actually are really alive. And I mean you still have emotions.", Charles encouraged her.  
"Somehow. Somehow not. Who knows. I just try. But it's not just that actually."  
"There is more?", Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah there is. I heal faster than normal people. Not super fast, but a bullet hole usually needs about 2 to 3 days to be completely gone. I also don't seem to age as fast a normal people. I guess."  
"So you have no feelings and you're old.", Raven summarized, "just like Erik."  
  
The three of them laughed and Sienna frowned. "Who the hell is Erik?", she whispered again, so that nobody could hear it.  
"Oh and i'm pretty strong, but i don't know if that's part of the mutation."  
"Why do you not know that?", Charles chuckled.  
"Well...i had a lot of training. Plus my muscles don't burn nor do they get sore. Well, at least i don't feel it."  
"So you push yourself a little to far?", Raven asked.  
"In pretty much everything."  
"That would explain why you always look so tired and worn out. You don't know you are.", Jean noticed.  
"Possible, Doll.", Sienna smiled at her.  
"So that smile right now...was because you thought that it would be right to smile now?", Raven asked again, pointing at her.  
"About right.", she nodded.

Charles seemed to just been drifting off, a small smile on his lips.  
"What subjects could you...imagine yourself teaching?", he finally asked and made her look over to him.  
He admired her for a second. She sure was beautiful. Intelligent. Interes-  
"Um...well i could teach the kids how to fight. So maybe how to protect themselves. Hand to hand combat to weapon usage to-"  
"No no no. NORMAl life. I mean we could use some self defense- lessons but over all i meant...normal school subjects."  
"Oh. Sorry. I could teach History. And Literature. Art and Music maybe. And i speak a few languages but i don't know if-"  
"What languages?"  
"Besides English...Russian, a little japanese. German, French, Italian, Latin. I could teach Latin", she pointed out.  
"You could teach all. And Erik will be happy about the German-thing.", Charles smiled.  
"Who the hell is E...All? All is a lot."  
"We'll see what we need the most.", Charles smiled.  
  
"You could teach Art? And Music? We don't have that yet. I'd love to have Music lessons!", Jean exclaimed happily and smiled at her.  
Sienna blushed slightly. Such a sweet young girl, this Jean. So beautiful.  
  
"Well we certainly will find SOME use for you, dear.", Charles smiled, "But at first We'll need to find some more clothes for you."  
"Oh...I...i have my whole Army stuff."  
"Well you won't be able to wear that all the time. We two will go shopping tomorrow!", Raven grinned.  
Charles glared at her.  
"Oh come on Charles! I need to get out of this school from time to time.", Raven pleaded and Charles finally gave in.  
"Okay. But be careful."  
"I need to find some kind of ATM.. i don't have that much cash left...", Sienna muttered and Raven just chuckled.  
"Don't worry. Money won't be a problem for Mister Charles Xavier over there."

* * *

 

The day seemed to fade away faster than expected.  
After more talking and what-if's, Jean decided that she wanted to show her around.  
But Charles soon forbid that, commanding her back to class, taking the job himself.

It was evening, the sun was slowly lowering itself and it was beginning to get darker by every second.  
Sienna was thrilled.  
Thrilled by the beauty of the mansion, regarding and admiring every detail of every corner of both the long hallways and the huge rooms of the house.  
"And this is all your's? Your house? The whole mansion?", she asked, her hand trailing the wood of a nearby table.  
"Yes. I got it from my parents, but never considered living here. It was way to huge for myself and Raven and when i decided to institute a school..."  
"This appeared to be the perfect place.", she ended his sentence and made hum smile.

It was more than entertaining to see her, with passion and interest in her eyes, examining every detail.  
She seemed so calm, so glad, fulfilled even. She normally seemed calm, yes, but this time it was different. This time it was real.  
"You seem to like it?", Charles asked more than diagnosed.  
"Like? Hell no. I love it. This is breathtaking Mister Xavier.", she mumbled, throwing him a confident smile.  
He returned it. She seemed happy.

She was regarding an old bookshelf, her back turned to him when he suddenly asked:  
"How does it feel?"  
Sienna froze. She looked down and blinked a few times.  
"You mean...the fact not to feel?"  
"Exactly."  
She sighted and looked over her shoulder to glance at him.  
He looked worried.  
"It's...strange. Beside the fact that i can't really remember a time when i felt anything and not feeling became normal...well strange truly.  
Did you have to swallow painkillers before?"  
"Yes i did.", Charles answered.  
"It feels like you took to many. All the time. That strange feeling when you touch your own flesh and it...kind of feels like it isn't yours. You KNOW that it's yours. It's attached to you after all. But you don't feel your body. Everything feels numb. So endlessly numb. Like that weird feeling when you go to the dentist and he injects you that stuff, so you don't scream all to loudly when he pulls those teeth out. And after he's done, you can bite your lip without feeling a thing. That's exactly what it feels like."  
  
"And the psychological part?", Charles asked. He looked pained.  
"It's...just boring, you know? Just so boring.", the woman sighted yet seemed untouched by her own sadness.  
"What emotions do you feel?"  
"Every emotion beside from pain...just really really...muffled. Like even when i'm happy, it never really comes through. I can fear things though. I am afraid of so many things, Charles. To fear something is the only time, the only time were my whole body actually reacts to something. Like jerking itself awake."  
"And anger, Hate?"  
"Not really. Even if i want to be angry at someone. I'll just stay calm.", she smiled sadly.

"Sienna. Maybe i could try to help you. Help you control it. Maybe we could try to make you able to decide when and when not to use your abilities.", he nearly whispered.  
"Like a light switch for my brain?", she smiled at him and he instantly returned it.  
"Like a light switch, yes."  
"Well...", she shrugged, still smiling, "you have my permission to do whatever you want to do to, or with me, Mister Xavier"  
He smirked. "Did you just offered me to use you as my personal lab rat?", he asked, chuckling.  
"Looks like.", she laughed.  
"Well perfect. Great. Amazing. And don't worry. I'd never hurt you with anything.", he assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"You couldn't hurt me one way or another.", she shrugged a second time and he froze, noticing his mistake.  
"Oh...sorry i didn't mean to-"  
"No hard feelings. I'm not really bitter about anything. Ever.", she smiled at him and he returned it once again.  
"I have the feeling that we'll get along perfectly, my dear", he said, chuckling, "Come on, let's go on."

* * *

 

They somehow ended up in a rather big kitchen, they'd seen before.  
Sienna was impressed by how easily Charles seemed to coordinate them through this labyrinth of a mansion. Guessing that growing up here he probably knew every corner of it by heart.   
  
"Would you like to eat anything? I'm pretty hungry.", he exclaimed.  
She stood still, touching her belly, looking at it.  
He watched her interested.  
"I'm...i guess so...i don't quite...uhm...", she muttered. She seemingly was embarrassed and Charles definitely noticed that, but the way she stood there just made him grin.  
  
"Don't...are you telling me you don't know when you are hungry?"  
"I...i don't really feel hunger? I never know if i ate too much or too less. I mostly just listen to my tummy growling or have this little book were i write down what i ate.", she stuttered, her hand nervously playing with her hair.  
She looked away now and was blushing hard.  
Charles couldn't contain himself and simply started laughing the sweetest laugh.  
"S-Stop making fun of me! This isn't funny", she hissed at him and he just had to laugh even more.  
"I am...so...sorry, it's...really not funny", he tried to say in between his chuckles, "It's just...extremely cute."  
She blushed even more and frowned ashamed.  
"I'm not..cute."  
"Yes you are, unbelievably cute.", he went on giggling, "And now tell me what you want to eat."

The sat across each other, eating in silence.  
From above the Table came a warm, comfy light, giving the room candle-light like atmosphere.  
"This is terrible", she said taking the spoon in her mouth, "can i have another potion?"  
Charles started chuckling wildly at that, then coughed and made her giggle.  
"S-Sure. Just take as much as you like.", he grinned at her.

She smiled and stood up, making her way to the fridge, putting some of the soup on her plate and then putting it all into the microwave.  
While she waited she sat down next to Charles.  
He was still eating, she was sitting so that she faced him, much closer now.

"Is it that bad?", he asked.  
"Yes. Yes it is. It's terrible. Tastes like Garbage. Do you actually pay money for that..that...That?"  
He chuckled again. "Yeah i do. A lot of money actually. Well...I instructed a delivery corporation to get us some food everyday. This is a boarding school after all and i wanted the children to be able to pick between two meals.", Charles tried to explain, as he turned to face her.  
He froze. She was so close.  
  
"You know... i mean...I know that money is no problem for you. But...would you like me to..maybe..cook for the kids? And you? I mean..."  
"You can cook?", Charles asked, surprised by her sudden shyness.  
"Well.I DID cook for many people before and i was told that i am a quite capable chef...", she nearly whispered now.  
"Would you?"  
"I'd love to really. I like cooking a lot and maybe the kids could even help chopping some vegetables and things like that. They'd learn something and the meals would be better. We could make a small buffet maybe, so everyone get something out of it.", she shrugged.  
Charles eyes were glistening.  
"That would be marvelous, delightful even.", he muttered all in for the idea.  
"I...i could cook for you maybe...tomorrow. I mean we'd still had to buy the ingredients but...Raven wanted to go shopping one way or another, right? And if you like it, and give the permission i'd cook for your children too.", she still muttered, her cheeks again slightly reddened.  
  
"I-I'd love to eat with you.", he stuttered, looking at her.  
In the light she looked so flawless.  
Emotionless, like a marvelous, roman, marble statue.  
For a while they just looked at each other. She simply seemed to be fixed at one point, looking lifeless even, while his gaze drifted from one eye to the other.  
Charles would have died to know what went down on her head, but he felt like reading her was the wrong thing to do.

He was about to say something,  
when suddenly the pling of the microwave made both of them look to the side.  
"My meal's ready!", she hummed joyfully, before getting up, taking the plate and go back to her original seat across him.  
Charles smiled a while to himself, progressing what just happened or not happened between them and finally turned back around to look at her.  
The small smile suddenly left his expression as he sensed something being off.  
His glance wandered to her hands.  
"Oh god what have you done?!", he exclaimed angrily, grabbing her hands.  
"Wh-what?", she asked confused, pulling them back immediately.  
When she saw the worried look on his face she stretched them out again, so he could roam over her skin.  
  
"Oh my...", he muttered.  
Her hands appeared to be unnaturally red.  
"You...possibly...", Charles touched her plate and rapidly jerked his finger back, "Yep. Burned yourself...that plate is hot!"  
She blinked a few times in disbelieve and then shrugged.  
"What's the problem with that?", she poked her hand with the other one, "It's okay, see?"  
He flinched and stopped her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from each other.  
"Stop that! Although it won't hurt, you ARE still hurt."  
"It'll heal. And i feel absolutely nothing.", she assured him, smiling.  
He sighted stressed.  
"I'm Sorry...", she muttered and his expression quickly softened.  
"No need to be. It's just...i need to get used to this. Please be more careful.", he smiled weakly.  
"I'll try to", she smirked back and started eating.

* * *

 

Sienna had never really been a morning person.  
But a life among soldiers and on the field crashed her routine and she was usually wide awake, as soon the sun rose.  
She looked around, still needing to get used to that huge, soft bed.  
After she tried to go back to sleep and feeling that it wouldn't work, she stretched and left her personal heaven although she was still tired.

Running a little always helped her getting the sleepiness out of her and the park that surrounded the mansion was truly beautiful. It was spring and even though the air seemed to be especially chilly - not that she would've felt it- she enjoyed seeing the first buds struggle to evolve into healthy green leaves.  
When she returned she headed to the kitchen, searching and finding tea.

"Oh no...another one of those Morning persons...I thought Erik was bad, but at least he'll have company now.", Raven muttered, stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
She was...blue.  
Sienna's eyes widened.  
"Wow.", she stuttered, staring at her.  
Raven seemed a little embarrassed, "I know. It's weird. But i thought you should get used to it."  
"You are so damn beautiful...", Sienna mumbled, astonished.  
She stood up, making her way to the other woman.  
  
"May i touch you?", she asked and if it would've been visible, she would habe seen Raven blush.  
"Yeah. Sure.", the woman frowned but still held out her arm for examination.   
Her hands carefully roamed over her skin, from her cheek to her throat down to her shoulder and all the way along her arm til she held her hand.  
"This is so amazing. This is...scale-like. I mean i saw it before in Russia when we first met, but your even more precious when you stand so close...", Sienna still somehow mumbled.  
  
Raven blinked a few times. Not even Erik, who loved it when she ran around like that, had reacted like this.  
"Well...it might seem beautiful, but the're aren't so many people thinking like that...", Raven finally answered. She was slightly taller and looked down at the woman in front of her.  
"I understand...but as long as you are with us, people who DO understand, you can wear your skin with pride. For it is more beautiful than anything i've seen before.", She smiled and Raven returned it.  
There was something between the two of them. Some kind of female intuition that in that very moment gave them a feeling of sisterhood and belonging.   
  
"I had to change something to, to fit into society.", Sienna added, chuckling. Breaking the eyecontact but not the warm connection between them.  
"Really? What?", Raven asked interested.  
"Horns. I mean they do grow back. But slowly. I would have kept them, but wearing a helmet with those on my head was quite...impossible.", she smiled to herself, ruffling through her hair with one hand.  
Raven laughed. "Are you serious? Horns? Like...like a bull?"  
"More like a little goat actually.", Sienna started laughing too, "I think they were kinda cute."  
"I bet so.", Raven chuckled.  
"But brushing your hair with those things on...pfff it was hell i tell you."

"Good morning ladies."  
They both turned around to see Charles, walking into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Charlie.", Raven mocked him and he started laughing.  
"Well i've got two angels, where's my third?", he asked, opening the fridge to get some milk.  
"Well Erik should be back soon.", Raven grinned and Charles nearly chocked on his milk, laughing.  
"Let him hear that and he will end you.", Charles giggled.  
  
Sienna frowned. She'd frowned the whole time.  
He turned to smile at her when he noticed it.  
"Are you okay?", he asked kind of worried.  
  
"Was the wheelchair just for show or...", she was confused and he smiled.  
"Hank. He's a friend of mine and a teacher at this school too. He helped me developed a serum that helps me walk, but disables my powers at the same time. I had quite a...personal crisis a while back and swore i wouldn't take it again, but honestly", he shrugged, "Sometimes i have these days were i feel like walking around a while. The effect will be gone by tonight, don't worry.", he explained while finished making his breakfast.  
  
"That's...Amazing.", she stuttered.  
"That's exactly why i suggested helping you. Because we possibly can.", Charles pointed out and smiled. Before starting to eat his cereal as if he hadn't been fed for days.   
  
He seemed different without the wheelchair. Even cockier than before.  
Sienna smiled to herself. Him, Raven. Jean. (And whoever the hell Erik was) seemed like a great...family even.  
"So these are your teachers so far?"  
"Exactly. Raven, Hank, Erik and myself. Well and you of course, if you'd like to.", Charles said, eating cornflakes.  
  
Raven watched him.  
"You know. He studied. He's a Professor. He's principal of a whole school but he's still somehow my little Charles.", she smiled to herself and made Sienna watch him too.  
"The great Professor X, eating his Cornflakes, happy like a seven year old.", Raven added.  
  
They talked quietly, so he wouldn't hear them.  
"Ladies?", he asked and looked at them, "Don't you want to eat something too? I'd say we leave in an hour, would that be okay?"  
"WE?", Raven hissed. "I was so excited about a nice girl-day and now YOU come with us?"  
Charles laughed. "Yeah well, sorry. But don't worry, you can be on your own, i'll have my own business. We just go there together.", he ensured them and Raven calmed herself down a little.

The car ride was funnier than expected.  
Raven drove and Charles, even though he sat in the back, wouldn't stop mocking her about the slightest mistakes or whatever it was that came to his mind.  
Sienna just wore a huge grin the whole time, trying not to laugh and to calm Raven down.  
She hadn't been a passenger in what felt like years.   
It made her think of the love of her live, namely her Mercedes still parked in front of the school, and Charles watched her interested as she swooned in the back. 

"Could you drop me there?", Charles asked finally, pointing at a huge building in the distance.  
"Thank god you're leaving.", Raven sighted.  
The Professor told them to be "Good girls" and to be "Careful" and left, leaving both of the women alone.  
"He can be so disgustingly tiring.", Raven sighted, putting her head on the wheel.  
Sienna lovingly stroke her back, "Don't worry darling. Boys always are."  
Raven chuckled and looked at her watch. "We've got...4 and a half hour for us, wanna go?"  
"I'd love to.", they smiled at each other and left the car, heading for a rather huge shopping center.

At the end of the day, Sienna felt like Raven had actually bought more than herself.  
At first she felt strange buying stuff with Charles money, but Raven made her buy absolutely everything she just looked at.  
Which mostly were beautiful dresses and blouses and stuff she could wear when she was suppose to teach the kids, as much as casual stuff like short trousers, turtlenecks, shoes, lots, lots of shoes, and sport stuff.  
They crossed a pet shop and had fun there, bought a fish and were pretty much laughing the whole four hours over story's and stupid comments on everyone and everything they saw, just as Raven mocking and messing around with people using her ability.  
They had a wonderful afternoon until Sienna stared at her watch a little shocked.  
"Oh god, we gotta go!", she exclaimed.  
"But...that top over there is so damn cute!", Raven pointed at a blue, sleeveless shirt and Sienna stared for a while.  
"Well...it's your color.", she said and Raven burst out in laughter.  
"Go get it girl but then we gotta go. So hurry. And get one in black for me!", Sienna called after her, as Raven rushed into the shop.

"You made me wait!"  
Sienna thought Charles would be shocked about the amount of stuff they bought, but he seemed to be cool with that.  
"Sorry Charles, poor thing.", Raven chuckled and put her their bags in the car.  
"Yes i am! It's cold!", he exclaimed whining, throwing the car door open to get in.  
"Did you have fun?", he asked Sienna, his expression softening.  
"It was beautiful, thank you very much Mister Xavier.", she smiled and he returned it.  
He somehow felt the urge to kiss her. Just a really light, fast one, or at least hug her but he remembered that they weren't a couple.  
Yet. He thought.

"Am...sorry but could we maybe go somewhere else before we drive back home?", Sienna asked a little uncertain when the all sat in the car again.  
"We still ne to go grocery shopping after all so, of course yes, were would you like to go?", Charles asked.  
"Home. Like...my old flat. I still have some stuff there i'd like to get.", Sienna told them.  
"You still have one?", Raven asked surprised.  
"Yeah. I always kept it as a save place. It's not much to get. Just some...old books and a few other things if it would be okay."  
"Does that mean you just decided to stay with us?", Charles smirked at her and she smiled.  
"I think so, yes."

Grocery shopping was fun when you had two mutants at your side, which constantly quarreled over pretty much everything.  
"This oil looks better thought.", Raven mocked.  
"But THIS one, has more inside.", Charles pointed at his oil.  
"Yeah well, we could just buy two of those!"  
Sienna was the only one who actually walked around the whole shop, knowingly taking everything she needed.  
She walked up to them und took both oilbottles out of their hands, turning them both around to read.  
"This one. Five bottles of it.", she silently commanded.  
Charles had a victorious grin on his face, putting his bottle to the other groceries.  
  
"But whyy?", Raven whined, feeling betrayed.  
"Because this one is from a region were the workers get paid literally nothing.", she answered calmly, looking for something else in the distance.  
"See Raven? Think of the people! You are so heartless.", Charles mocked her. And she stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"As if you knew!", she spat, following them down the aisle.  
"Of course i did! I'm Charles Xavier. I just know things Raven.", he smiled proudly.  
"Could you hand me four of those cabbages please?", Sienna asked meanwhile, not looking at them nor listening to their bickering.  
"Sure!  
"Of Course, my dear."  
Both exclaimed at the exact same time and then glared at each other.  
"Oh god...", Sienna sighted.  
  
"Do you have nutmeg at home? And caraway?", Sienna asked again and Charles thought.  
"Uh...I don't...Maybe?"  
Sienna sighted: "We'll just take them then."  
"I'm Charles Xavier, i just know things.", Raven imitated him and he stared angrily at her.  
"Siblings...", Sienna whispered, annoyed even for someone who doesn't feel it.

They finished grocery shopping- thank god- after about an hour and back in the car Sienna directed Raven to the right place.  
They held in front of a huge, worn down house. The kind of place were someone would jump out of a trashcan to stab you and then sell you drugs.  
Charles stared out of the carwindow.  
"Are you sure we're right?", he asked and she just nodded, getting out of the car.  
"Should we go with you?", Raven asked.  
Sienna stood with her back to them.  
"Your decision.", she said, before pulling pushing all the buttons to the bells of the building.  
  
Raven left the car and Charles was still uncertain if he should leave the safety of his car for...that.  
Someone seemed to finally push the button and the door buzzed before Sienna pushed  to open it.  
"Don't leave me!", Charles exclaimed and followed them before the dissappeared into the house.

"You lived...here?", Raven asked, looking at the walls of the stairwell, which was more than greasy.  
"Yep. It's somehow safe in it's own way. No one looks for you here.", Sienna answered, suddenly stopping in front of a door on the 4th floor.  
  
"This is it?"  
"Ya.", Sienna nodded, taking a step back and rapidly kicking the door in.  
"What the hell!",Chales hissed, looking around if anyone saw them.  
"Don't you have keys?", Raven asked, calmly and Sienna shook her head. "Lost them somewhere."  
They entered the small flat, looking around.  
"Make yourself comfortable. I'll only need some...minutes.", Sienna explained before disappearing into another room.  
  
Raven and Charles looked at each other.  
The flat seemed...grey. Grey, whacked walls, worn out forniture, dust everywhere. There were no pictures, nothing really personal. Only some pieces of paper with strange symbols or words in different languages on them.  
While Charles tried to find out what they meant, Raven followed Sienna into her, what seemed to be a bedroom and watched her packing some things into a huge back.  
  
Books, Folders and some scattered clothes and lots of weapons.  
From knifes to guns to a sword.  
"You won't need these.", Raven chuckled.  
  
"i know...", Sienna smiled, "But i won't leave them here either."  
Charles meanwhile discovered an old photograph underneath some newspapers and withered flowers.  
It showed her in an beautiful, long dress, looking over her shoulder into the camera. There was a German Sheppard sitting next to her, also looking at the camera. He turned it around to look if something has been written. It was, but it appeared to be unreadable. He recognized a B but nothing more.  
"Charles?", Sienna asked and he hid the photo behind his back.  
"Are you ready to leave?"  
"Yes. Of course."

As soon as they arrived at the mansion, their ways parted.  
Charles went to look for the kids and if everything had been going alright. (It was Saturaday and he told the older ones to look after the younger kids, still he was constantly worried that something would happen when he wasn't around)  
Raven took the clothes and  carried them upstairs to put them into their new places.  
  
Sienna was meanwhile unpacking the groceries in the kitchen.  
The first thing she did though, was to speed up the stairs to get the little fish they bought out of the plastic bag which was stuffed beneath some clothes.  
She carried him into the kitchen and carefully took a beautiful huge jar, placing him inside.  
"Welcome home little Prince", she hummed to herself.

"Misses?"  
A little voice called and Sienna turned around.  
In the door of the kitchen stood a tiny girl with long, black hair and sweet red glasses.  
"Hello there Darling.", she answered, turning around.  
The girl walked up to her and Sienna bowed down to be at the same height as her.  
"What are you doing in Professor Xaviers kitchen?", the small voice asked full of confidence and Sienna smiled awkwardly.  
"Well, i am a friend of Mister Xavier and i will be cooking for all of you today", she replied and the little girl turned her head a little.  
  
"YOU are a friend of the professor?"  
"Yes i...think so, little one."  
"Have you been friends for long?"  
"No not really."  
"So that's why i haven't seen you before..." the petite girl figured.  
Sienna grinned.  
"Would you like to help me helping Mister Xavier?"  
The girl seemed to think for a moment before replying with a firm nod.  
"How nice of you!", Sienna complimented her, picking the small figure up with ease to sit her on the counter.  
"Would you like to eat some paprika?", Sienna asked lovingly and again, the girl nodded violently.  
"Can i help you like that?", she asked.  
"Yes, you can.", Sienna stated and the girl smiled brightly. "Then yes."

Raven stayed in the first floor the rest of the day and while Sienna was chopping vegetables and cooked and fried and baked, she watched Charles from time to time, who enjoyed to play with the kids in the park.  
Seeing him on the other side of the window, so relaxed and peaceful made her feel warm and cozy inside.  
The little girl, who turned out to be named Marie, was meanwhile asking her many cute questions.  
She was keeping an eye on the fish Sienna bought and loved to feed him with tiny pieces of cucumber and everything else she found.  
After a while she saw Raven storming out of her room down the stairs. Looking out the window Sienna saw her running up to Charles.  
Through the opened window she could hear them, talking about a call from Hank that they'd be back soon.  
Sienna smiled to herself.

About 1 and a half hour later, Charles rushed in, breathless from playing with the kids he huffed.  
"Sienna?", she heard him calling from another room.  
"Yes Mister Xavier?"  
"When do you think dinner will be ready, becaue i think that the kids are gett... ... ...oh my..."  
He stopped when he entered the room.  
  
Sienna had meanwhile pushed a few tables together to a row, placing dozens of bowls and tables with all kinds of foods on it.  
Marie was proudly carrying a few glasses over to the table.  
Sienna stood there, looking shyly through her long lashes, playing nervously with the ring at her finger, while staring at him.  
  
As he hasn't said anything for a long while she started to explain herself.  
"I-i did not quite know what the kids liked so...i just tried a few different things.  
You see, over here we have some casual stuff like...noodles and potatoes and all that and then, then we have some fish and chicken over here, i thought that some of the kids may be vegans, s-so i did these little wholeweat maple cinnamon buns - I KNOW they look strange but they are really delicious- and over here we have some champion soup if anyone...i don't know has a hard time eating. They are small kids right? They loose their teeth right? Marie here did loose a tooth did you knew that?", Sienna asked, caressing the little ones head.  
"Yes i did! Last Tuesday!", she exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Okay, over there i made some sauces, like this tomato chutney over there and i made three types of Salad because i did not know which they'd like best. And i made cake. Toffee-Apple cake. Really tasty. I promise.", Sienna finally finished and waited for any kind of response.  
  
Charles just kept staring.  
  
"Mister Xavier?", the small voice asked him, tugging at his trousers.  
He reluctantly turned his gaze to Marie and picked her up, walking up to the woman in front of the tables.  
"Are you crazy?", he whispered, still unbelieving.  
Her smile disappeared and she frowned.  
He touched her cheek with his free hand and started grinning wildly.  
"This is absolutely amazing! How did you...my God how did you MANAGE that all by your self?! You are gorgeous me Dear, Gorgeous!", he exclaimed loudly, pressing a kiss on her cheek which made her blush slightly.  
  
"Unbelievable...", he still fancied, glancing at all the delicious looking meals.  
"Are you...are you ready? Should i get the kids?", he asked and she simply nodded, still smiling.  
Charles placed Marie in her arms before leaving her and returning outside to call the children.  
Sienna released a shaky breath. "I think we did good, little one.", she smiled.  
Marie nodded.

"Children. This Is Sienna. She is a mutant too and she will be the new teacher.", Charles explained, while the kids stood, mostly glancing at the dinner behind the three adults.  
"While you get your Dinner, i want everyone to be careful and nice, no ramblings. There's enough for everyone. Enjoy your meal!", Charles smiled and the Children started storming through the room as he chuckled and stepped away to clear the path.  
Raven stood next to Sienna, smiling at her, squeezing her hand.  
"That is possibly the best dinner we ever had here. Thank you very much.", she said and made Sienna smile.  
"Thank you Raven. And Thank you for the beautiful day i could spent with you."  
"You're family now.", Charles smiled at her, patting her back.

* * *

 

It was a few ours later when everyone was tucked in their beds, sound asleep, that the rest of the crew would make their way home.

He was done for it. The flight back home was terrible bumpy and While Hank had seemingly no problem sleeping whatsoever, He just sat there the whole time, staring into nothingness.  
It has been an exhausting mission and he was happy that he had at least a free Sunday to rest before school would start again at Monday.  
Hank had promptly wished him a nice night and started stumbling to his room, eyes half closed.  
  
Erik sighted and walked the last few steps to his chamber.  
He'd missed his bed. He'd missed being here, if he wanted to admit it or not.  
Right now the only thing he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for the rest of his life.  
Every step he made was painful and exhausting and he felt as if a huge weight was lifted off him, as he turned the the doorknob to his room.

The first thing he noticed was the strange, unusual smell.  
It smelled sweet. But it was a strange kind of sweet. None he would recognize.  
He was confused at first but decided that he would not care about it just now. He was way to tired.  
Raven had possibly put some flowers here somewhere. Sweet thing.  
Erik did not bother to switch the light on. At the opposite side of the room was a huge window and the light of the street lamps in the park was enough to make him see the outlines of his furniture.  
Erik groaned slightly as he pushed his shoes off, put his suitcase down and unbuttoned his shirt, as he started to nearly crawl on his soft mattress.  
He'd sleep in his pants. He did not care.  
All he cared about was get into his soft, comfy bed an-  
"Excuse me?"

He froze and his eyes shot wide open.  
Looking up from his half opened shirt, just to see the silhouette of a woman, right in front of him.  
She sat up in HIS bed, HIS blanket covering her breasts as she held it in place with one hand.  
She didn't seem to wear anything, - besides his covers that is, Looking even sleepier than he was.  
  
Well now, sleepy's gone out the window. He was wide awake.  
Shocked and furious and confused and expected the person in front of him to feel so too, but the strange woman, in HIS bed, seemed utterly calm.  
"Excuse ME!", Erik hissed, finally being able to speak.  
She simply turned to one side of the bed to switch on a small lamp. HIS lamp.

He stared at her for a few seconds.  
Her hair was wildly scattered in her face and looked ruffled.  
She had beautiful cheekbones and full lips, just as dark circles underneath her eyes, she blinked a few times.  
"I think this is quite a misunderstanding.", she spoke calmly.  
"Well yeah. It is!"  
"Nice to meet you.", she simply exclaimed, holding her hand out to him.  
Erik gulped as the blanket slid down a little, but it stayed just in place.  
  
"Good...Evening", Erik muttered puzzled, shaking her hand, still leaning other half of her body, "I...uhm...I guess i'll be heading down and...sleep on the couch then or something."  
He still frowned in confusion as he backed off.  
Sienna felt something like guilt rushing through her and quickly grasped his wrist to keep him in place.  
"Wait!"  
He looked at her and she stared for a while. What a beautiful man. Such sharp features and such interesting eyes.  
  
"This seems to be your room.", she stuttered.  
"Yes it is."  
"I should be the one leaving then."  
He watched her face as she frowned, seemingly uncertain of what to say or how to behave.  
"I was the one waking you up. Stay here for tonight and we will clarify this in the morning.", he still muttered.  
Meanwhile he had gotten up and buttoned his shirt again.  
"Sorry for the...unpleasant surprise. Sleep we-". he was about to go as she shrieked silently.

He looked at her in shock.  
She appeared to be so calm and collected the whole time, but now she seemed scared to death.  
The woman leaned forward in his bed, her free hand clawing the blanket as if she needed to cling on it for dear life.  
Erik had actually turned around to look if there was something behind him but the room was empty beside of them.  
  
"Are you...", Erik asked, even more confused than before.  
"Don't!", she whispered.  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't go alone.", she whispers.  
He chuckled, thinking this might be a sick joke of Charles and his naughty sister.  
"Raven?", he asked, grinning and she looked confused, "Yeah. Very funny. Get out of my-"  
"Raven is in the first floor, second room left to the small reading room. She told me. Are you looking for her?", the woman explained.  
Eric gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Nooo....say....Who exactly are you, if i may ask?"  
"I am a friend...uhm...somehow...of Mister Xavier. Do you know him?", she asked back, tilting her head.  
"Yes i do know MISTER Xavier, though i don't know you."  
"I'm...pretty new here.", she nodded. She seemed to be back at her normal form, all collected and cold.

"Okay. Well. Good for you. And why aren't i'm suppose to go down myself?"  
"I...You...just don't.", she was shivering slightly and the fear in her eyes made him a little restless.  
"Just don't. Okay. Well. Should i stay here then or-"  
"I'll be coming with you. It's safer!", she exclaimed, pushing the blankets aside.  
Erik blushed and rapidly turned around, covering his eyes with his left hand.  
"You could have WARNED me!"  
"Sorry...Wait."  
  
He noticed the light going out and ruffling of clothes behind him.  
Who even was that woman? And why did he actually followed her stupid suggestion?  
Erik sighted. Why did he always got himself into shit like that.  
"Okay, come. Stay close.", she whispered, walking past him and leaving the room.  
She wore a short, silk dressing gown which was lazily tucked around her.  
He watched her as she hushed down the stairs, disappearing in complete darkness.  
  
"W-wait...not so fast.", he hissed, trying not to fall down the wooden steps.  
"Hurry!", he heard her hiss back from somewhere in front of him.  
"Why?"  
"They."  
"Who are They? What the hell is going on? Did something happen? Is Charles okay?", he whispered, just because she did.  
"Nothing happened. Mister Xavier is sleeping."  
"Who are they then?"  
"I don't know. I just sense them. Stay with me.", he heard her whispering, hoarse voice.  
"Where are you?", he asked. The stairs had ended and it was still completely dark.  
"Here Come. Hurry."

He felt her hand grabbing his and it felt strange. Lifeless even. Limb.  
She dragged him forward through the darkness, until she finally let go of him and with a click a light appeared above them.  
Erik closed his eyes, so he wouldn't get blinded.  
When he opened them again she stood with her back to him.  
They were in the kitchen.  
"That was close...dear god.", he heard her chuckle a little stressed.  
"What. Is Going. On.", he stated slowly, hair ruffled and all over the place, bags under his eyes.  
"They were all around us! Don't say you didn't sense it!", she seemed a little shocked.

"Sense...what?!", his hand ran over his closed eyes, he was to tired for this.  
"I don't feel but I sense, it's.. I get a bit paranoid at night, okay? It's just... a weird feeling. Something's there but it isn't and...", she made a strange gesture, walking around the room.

Erik stared at her.  
He decided not to say anything anymore. He wouldn't understand her gibberish one way or another.  
"You must be hungry. Do you want breakfast or dinner?", she looked over her shoulder at him.  
He sighted and sat down on the nearest chair, staring at his watch.  
It was 5 am and Eric growled in displeasure. It wouldn't be of any use to sleep now anyway.  
  
"Breakfast.", he groaned and lay his head on the counter.  
"Alright.", she hummed and he watched her starting to crack eggs and set up a pan.  
Erik watched her closely.  
Her satin robe lovingly swirled around her curves when she moved and he found himself glancing at her long legs and the bit of skin between her full breasts that the simply morning cloth didn't cover.  
Who even was she?  
For a moment he asked himself if he was dreaming but soon tried to talk to her to proof himself wrong.

"What did you mean by them earlier?", he asked her after he'd calmed down a little.  
She turned around to look at him. His gaze seemed to be more gentle now and he was visibly exhausted.  
"I don't quite know honestly, Mister...", she answered, turning around again, "they are all around the house. No one else notices them. Well, the little Jean seems to notice something. But not them in particular.", the woman explained.  
"Jean hum? She's such a talented girl...do you sense them? Is that your power?", he asked interested.  
  
The woman chuckled.: "Oh no. No it isn't. I'm just a very...sensing person. Believing and sensing. That's all Mister."  
His smile turned into a frown and his interest in her disappeared in a second.  
"Oh.", was all he answered, "so...ghost-stuff then."  
"Spirits. Entities. Energy sources. Call it what you want to, but have respect.  
Do you believe, Mister?", she lectured him.  
Erik froze, thinking hard.  
"I was...i guess. But i lost my faith long ago."  
"Loosing faith and believing, well or KNOWING are two completely different things.",she hummed.  
She placed a plate in front of him with a fresh omelet on it and sat down across from him.

Erik stared down at it and then back to her.  
She was truly an attractive woman and he only now noticed how unbelievable hungry he was.  
He started eating and she leaned back, watching him.  
Her hands were still folded on the table and she pierced him with a gaze of a killer or the one of an over interested psychologist. "Is it acceptable, Mister?", she asked and he, again, looked at her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you it is very good. Lehnsherr. By the way.", he replied and continued eating.  
"Lehnsherr? What an interesting name.", she fancied and he was surprised by her perfect pronunciation, "German, isn't it?", she added.  
"Yes.", he replied, a little distanced.  
"It's Herr then, not Mister. You should have corrected me."  
"I didn't bother. I'm living in the States since...a long time now. Both is okay."  
"I think i'll go with Herr Lehnsherr. Sounds so noble, don't you think?"  
"If you say so. Do as you wish. I don't really care.", Erik brushed her off as unimportant and had no problem showing that openly.   
She was probably just a cook or crazy cleaning Lady Charles had hired.   
Looking at her Erik could understand why she of all people got the job.   
He chuckled to himself thinking about his good boy Charles swooning at the Lady's looks.  
  
She smiled at him.  
"Shall i make coffee?", she asked sweetly.  
He pushed his empty plate away and stretched a little.  
"Yeah. Do that. Coffee would be great.", she was about to stand up as he held her down, "Wait. I'll do it. Stay. You did the cooking already.", he announced getting up, "and you'll probably going to do it wrong anyway.", he added sheepishly and walked up to the counter.

They just sat there in silence for a long while.  
Erik was reading the newspaper he'd found close by and Sienna was nipping at her coffee from time to time.

* * *

  
  
"You're here!"  
Erik heard Charles voice but did not look up.  
"Yes.", he stated and took a sip of his coffee.  
Sienna watched him confused and just now Erik noticed that the voice had only been in his head.  
"Oh god stop talking in my head Charles, you know i hate it.", Erik groaned in his thoughts and heard Charles sweet laughter.  
"Where are you? Library?"  
"Kitchen.", Erik responded, still only thinking it.  
"I'll be there in a minute.", he heard Charles.

"Charles will be here soon.", he said out loud and Sienna nodded.  
"Soon? More like now.", Charles grinned, as he entered the kitchen. He was back in his wheelchair.  
Both Erik and Sienna looked at him, Erik smiling softly, while Sienna kept her usual marble-statue-look.  
  
"How has it been old frie- Oh...OH. I see you met our newest team member Erik!", Charles grinned.  
Erik frowned and then turned her gaze to her.  
"Wait. Team member?", he asked, looking back and forth between her and him, "i thought...you said you had no powers!"  
"I never said that", she took a sip, "I said that the sensing was no power."  
  
"That's Sienna. She is the mercenary. The Mutant i told you about a while ago. The one I was so fascinated with."  
Charles smiled at her and only now noticed her special choice of clothing. The asian looking, very short robe suited her...especially well and he found himself looking away rapidly when he felt the burning on his cheeks.  
Erik one the other hand seemed to turn a little paler than usual.  
  
"W-wait..that is...", he turned around to stare at her, "THAT is HER?"  
"I see my reputation proceeds me...", she mumbled, taking another relaxed sip.  
"I...wow. I mean. He couldn't stop talking about you. Literally. Since he met you back in what was it Charles?"  
"Russia. The first time was in Russia...", Charles replied.  
"Russia, exactly. Since then he really didn't talk about anything else than you! We got sick of it! I did not know that it was you though. I mean...Hello.", Erik tried to express himself, seeming increasingly more interested now.  
  
"Erik...stop...that is embarrassing...", Charles tried to stop him, hissing and awkwardly smiling at her, while Sienna just watched him, smirking.  
"Is that so, Mister Xavier?", she asked entertained, "I did not know i was THAT much of interest to you...", the woman nearly purred.  
Charles quickly looked away, a hand in front of his mouth, trying to cover himself.  
"Oh God Erik...you are unbelievable...can you keep nothing to yourself?", Charles groaned.  
  
"Wait...", Sienna suddenly asked, "YOU are Erik? The Erik?"  
"Well Yes. Erik Lehnsherr. I said that before."  
"No you didn't! You only said Lehnsherr!", she stated.  
"Possible...why are you asking?", Erik questioned confused and put his cup down.  
"Because Charles couldn't stop talking about YOU. Seriously. Every second sentence was like: Erik likes that too, Erik does that all the time, Erik hates that, Erik, Erik, Erik.", she imitated and Charles started to get really embarrassed.  
"I'm out of here...", the Professor sighted and turned around.  
"Wait!", Sienna called chuckling, "Please stay, I wanted to make breakfast for you, Mister Xavier!"  
Charles immediately stopped and came back. "Well then.", he smiled and Erik shook his head, grinning.

While Sienna prepared the food for the Professor, Raven, Hank and the Children, Charles and Erik were talking about the mission and what had happened in their absence.  
"Darling, you should eat something too by the way.", Charles suddenly said lovingly and Sienna turned around to face him.  
"I'll eat something later."  
"Don't forget it. I'll remind you, okay?", Charles raised a brow as if scolding her.  
"Thanks Mister Xavier", she hummed and gave him the sweetest smile, which he immediately returned.  
Erik looked confused.  
  
"I still haven't asked...What exactly is your mutation, Sienna?", he asked.  
The woman turned around to face the two men and frowned slightly.  
"It's nothing amazing like...changing appearance or reading minds...", she mumbled.  
"Every mutation is a gift my dear. Tell me.", Erik encouraged her.  
Charles lowered his gaze as if stepping out of the conversation.  
  
"I...", she started, overthinking her use of words, "lack emotions. They are either very attenuated or not existing at all.  
This counts for both physical and psychological reactions.", she looked at Erik.  
His eyes glistened with fascination as if requesting for her to go on,  
"I can't be sad. It is a state of mind which is simply not accessible to me. But this doesn't mean that i am happy all the time because this emotion is suppressed, barely there.  
Mostly i am in a state of...resignation.  
Calmness. No matter what situation.  
I DO feel getting touched. But i don't feel pain. At all. So none.  
You could basically rip my eyes out and i would only feel a slight movement and a soft touch.  
I don't feel exhaustion.  
I don't feel hunger.  
Sometimes i forget to breathe.  
I mean...my body still does that automatically but...meditating can get pretty dangerous for me.", she chuckled,  
"this led to me taking part in whatever there is to learn or to master. Like..studying multiple times and learning all sorts of Martial Arts i stumbled across. Fighting was really my thing. No one in the ring could put me down.", she simply continued chatting with them while cooking.

Erik seemed blown away while Charles smiled proudly, keeping a I-told-you-so look on his face.  
Mind reader or not, Charles seemed a little surprised that Erik stood up and walked a few steps, standing next to Sienna.  
He got one of the bigger kitchen knifes out of the drawer next to them, letting it flow in front of his face while he watched his own reflection in the blade.  
As she looked to the left, away from him, he grabbed the knife in a matter of seconds, ramming it right through her right hand with all force.

"ERIK!", was all Charles could yell in the man's thoughts, but he was to late.  
Erik just stared at her, his hand still clawing the handle of the huge, sharp knife, as blood started dripping down the counter on his shoes.  
She did not flinch.  
She didn't even move.  
Not even now.  
She simply continued cooking, as if she did not notice it at all.  
As she wanted to scratch her hand, apparently feeling something strange, she realized it.  
Charles just stared at the scene in shock, as she peered at the knife in her hand.  
Eriks hand still hadn't let go of the handle.  
She looked up from her hand. Way up till her eyes met his.  
There was a certain madness in those beautiful eyes of his.  
She looked up at him, through those dark, long lashes of hers.  
As Eriks gaze wandered down to her lips, he saw the small smirk in the corner of them and started smiling himself.

"I think you slipped there, Herr Lehnsherr", she whispered.  
"Ups.", he repeated, not breaking the intimate stare.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ERIK?!", Charles shouted and Sienna broke their little staring-contest to turn to the Professor.  
  
"Don't worry Mister Xavier. I'm alright.", she smiled lovingly.  
"I am not talking to you. Stop underestimating this!", he pointed at her,  
"Sha'll i get a doctor? A bandage? Ice? Something. Please hold still dearest.", he tried to calm himself more than her.  
  
"AND YOU!", Charles shouted again, his eyes filled with disbelief, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU STUPID BAST-"  
"But look Charles!", Erik called blissfully, shifting the knife in her wound, "She doesn't feel a thing! Isn't that amaz-"  
Sienna chuckled and Charles threw his plate directly at Eriks head.  
"AUW! WHAT THE HELL CHARLES!"  
"YEAH WHAT THE HELL, GET THAT THING OUT OF HER!"  
"NO!"  
"ERIK I SWEAR TO GOD!"  
  
"Boys...what is going on?", Raven asked, walking into the room curiously.  
As she saw Erik and Charles shouting at each other, while Sienna looked at her, a little lost and uncertain what to do, her hand bleeding like crazy while Erik still pushed that knife in her, she froze in shock.  
"ERIK!", she shrieked and ran out of the room, yelling: "HANK! HAAANK! GET A BANDAGE!"  
  
Sienna simply sighted and continued to shove around the egg in the pan with her left hand.  
"And you really feel nothing?", Erik asked fascinated.  
"ERIK PULL IT OUT. PULL IT OUT OR I'LL MAKE YOU ERIK! OH MY GOD PULL IT OUT!", Charles gestured wildly.  
"No nothing at all. My blood is pretty warm. And my heart rate is getting faster in this very second."  
"Amazing.", Erik fancied her, watching her expression.  
"Just as yours by the way...", she added whispering, smirking at him playfully, "Your heart is pounding. Are we in love already, Herr Lehnsherr?" Erik just smirked back, chuckling at that. "Well, don't think to highly of yourself, although-"

With a small wave, feeling like an electric shock, Charles was in Erik's head, making him pull the knife out and step back.  
Erik pushed Charles off, but it was long enough that Charles had control, so the knife landed on the floor with a metallic noise and Sienna immediately turned around.  
Charles carefully took her hand in his, trying to squeeze it as hard as possible. The pressure would slow down the bleeding.  
Sienna seemed collected though, assuring him that everything was fine and that she would only spoil his clothes with her blood.  
In that very moment Hank and Raven rushed into the room and Hank rapidly ran up to her, taking care of her hand as Raven started lecturing Erik about what a stupid idiot he was.

"Hi, I'm Hank.", the man smiled at her, as he applied the bandage, firmly but fondly not to hurt her.  
"Hello Hank. I'm Sienna. Nice to meet you. I'd give you my hand, but you already have it it seems.", she said, smiling and made him chuckle nervously.  
"You can press harder, i can't feel pain.", she assured him, caressing his back with her free hand.  
"You...what?", he asked her, looking up sweetly behind his glasses.  
"It's my...super power.", she winked and he simply nodded, applying more pressure.  
Erik suddenly appeared barely in front of her again. "How do you feel?", he asked, still fascinated.  
"I'm oka-"  
She couldn't quite answer, as Raven dragged him back, shouting and yelling at him together with Charles.  
She frowned.  
  
"Are you okay?", Chalres asked her, in the sweetest most caring voice she'd ever heard of him.  
"The eggs. The'll burn.", she stated sadly.  
"Oh goood.", Raven groaned stressed and worried.  
"Amazing.", Erik smiled at her, a glistening in his eyes.

They sat down a little after that, drinking another coffee, this time all of them together.  
"So you are the one without emotion? That Charles talked about all the time?", Hank asked.  
Charles sighted: "Haaaank..."  
"I didn't speak a lot about you. Don't worry. It wasn't...that much", Charles told Sienna in her mind.  
  
Raven chuckled.  
She held your hand the whole time underneath the table.  
After it was bandaged and taken care for, Charles had calmed down and decided to make the coffee.  
Sienna squeezed the hand that lay in hers and gave Raven an assuring smile that said: I'm okay.  
  
"It's not that i feel nothing. I still have all my emotions. They are...suppressed i would say.", Sienna answered, looking around.  
Charles still seemed angry at Erik.  
Erik who wore a content smile the whole time, Hank frowned confused and Raven nervously looked between Charles and Erik.  
She probably spoke with her foster-brother in her mind.  
  
"Well today is our free day and...Charles wanted to do it anyway soooo", Hank started, "Would you like to do some experiments today?"  
"HANK!", Charles yelled angrily and if he wouldn't sit in a wheelchair he'd probably stand up from his seat.  
"What?", he asked startled.  
"Don't you think she had enough EXPERIMENTS for today?", Charles hissed and stared at Erik, who rolled his eyes in return.  
  
"Oh...yeah..sor-"  
"No wait!", Sienna started and yet again felt her hand being squeezed by Raven, "I'd love to."  
"Perfect. Let's start right now then", Erik smiled, wanting to get up but Charles held him down.  
"Um, excuse me Erik? You are NOT coming with us!", Raven stated and Erik looked shocked.  
"Definitely not.", Charles confirmed.

Erik went pale.  
Sienna wasn't quite sure if that was because of shock or anger.  
He stared at her and their eyes met, he seemed pleading.  
Sienna just shrugged and Erik growled. "Fine by me. Have fun then.", he grumbled, got up and left the room.  
She felt bad but Raven snickering made the situation seem lighter.  
"Excuse Erik...his ways are a little...drastic.", Charles sighted, "I'll talk to him later."  
"Do that. He seemed troubled.", Sienna was worried.  
"Stop worrying about him. He just stabbed you!", Raven lectured her and Sienna chuckled.  
"Let's go then. Maybe we'll figure something out about you. You have two Professors around you now.", Hank smiled.  
"Three. Actually.", Sienna smirked, pointing at herself.  
Raven groaned, "You over educated people make me sick", she joked, getting up.

* * *

 

"Are you alright?", Charles asked, holding her hand and looking at her.  
She looked down and a small smile appeared on her lips as her eyes met his.  
"Yes.", she whispered, assuring him.  
"When something happens, anything, or you feel anything, or just uncomfortable at all, tell us, okay?", Raven explained.  
Hank put some things on her skin, wich looked like wires or cables to her, connected to a computer in the back of the room.

Hank was finally ready, standing up now, stretching a little. Charles sat next to her, still holding her hand and Raven stood a few feet away, watching them.  
"I'll...i'll test a few things, regarding your nerves, if you feel anything, tell me okay?", he stated and looked at her.  
"Yes...", she said a little louder now.

"What is bothering you, love?"  
Sienna heard Charles in her mind. She didn't turn her head to him, so nobody would notice, simply trie dto think really loud.  
"Nothing. I'll be alright."  
"You're here after all.", she added and a warm feeling floated through Charles, as he smiled.  
"Yes i am.", he caressed her hand a little as he suddenly felt her flinch.

He seemed more shocked then she was and rapidly turned his gaze to Hank.  
"Okaay, what do you feel?"  
"My muscles are tensing.", Sienna answered, a little sharp.  
"Okay. That's good. That's normal", Hank nodded.  
"Electricity?", Charles asked and Hank nodded again.  
"Anything else Sienna?", Raven asked.  
"Uhm...not at all."  
"Alright...", Hank whispered, tapping a few keys,  
"Now?"  
  
Sienna felt her body tensing but nothing more. "No."  
"Now?"  
  
"Mnnn-Mnnn.", she shook her hand.  
Hank huffed impressed.  
"Now?"  
  
Immediately Sienna felt herself clawing into the chair and closing her eyes for a moment.  
"Hank i think that's enough.", Charles exclaimed.  
"Sienna?", was all he asked.  
"Nothing.", she spoke.  
Hank turned around again. "Now?"  
  
Raven stared at her. Her hands were visably shaking now.  
"A...little tickle..."  
"I think that's because your...limbs...are getting a bit numb.", Hank exclaimed, while writing a few things down in a hurry.  
"Hank. Stop. Now.", Charles spoke.  
"Just one more...may i?", he asked her and Sienna looked at Raven and then at him, nodding.  
"Sure.", she spoke.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Charles move.  
"CHARLES.", she cried out and rapidly turned to him. He looked shocked.  
"Stay out of my head!", she hissed and then, suddenly her gaze became way softer: "You'll hurt yourself...", she whispered.  
He slowly nodded.  
  
Hank turned back to his computer, doing whatever he was about to do and Sienna jumped a little, clawing even tighter into the chair now.  
Her eyes were shut and her expression seemed hurt.  
Charles shifted. He wanted to know how she felt, but she wouldn't let him and it hurt him.  
"Sienna? What is it?", Raven called. She seemed worried.  
"Nothing. I'm good. Just...a really loud noice. In my head it...scared me.", she explained, pointing at her skull.  
Hank stared at her for a while.  
"Hank? Shut it off.", Charles demanded.  
Nothing happened. Charles seemed shocked and stared at her.  
Soft steam was rising from her hand in front of him.  
"HANK!", Raven shouted and finally he turned around, shutting the machine off.

The buzzing noice stopped and Charles sighted reliefed.  
"Are you okay?", he asked her quickly and to his surpise she grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm good."  
Hank walked up to her, quickly removing the cables from her, as she ruffled through her hair.  
"That was fun.", she chuckled shook her head, before standing up, stretching.  
"Amazing...i feel...so much adrenaline.", she continued and made Hank laugh.  
"We should do that again.", she stated, looking at Charles.  
"I don't think so.", he answered.  
"Why not? I feel like i could kick in walls.", she explained, forming a fist and releasing it again.  
"On Missions. Maybe. It isn't that much of a bad idea", Raven shrugged.  
Charles still frowned. "Maybe."

"Okay", Hank spoke up again, "I've got the data but i'll need some time to analyze it. Would you mind me taking a blood sample?"  
"Come get it.", she said, holding her arm up to him.  
While Hank collected some stuff, Raven started walking up to her.  
"So, what experiences do you have? Ever felt pain before?"  
"No. Never. And i've been through some shi...stuff."  
"Did you ever had any outbursts? Panic attacks?"  
"Yes.", Sienna nodded, thinking hard, "I...i had those. I still feel the effects. Like crying. Shaking. dizzy...sick...all of that stuff. I cry a lot. I feel nothing when i do. I just...notice that i am crying. I notice that I'm in panic. Or my body is, so to say. And i can get angry. Really angry. But not easily."  
"That's...sad.", Raven responded, looking down.  
Hank was meanwhile taking some blood from her.  
"Not for me.", Sienna shrugged and smiled.

"I am sorry. I just have to ask...Do you...get stimulated?"  
She heard Charles voice in her head again.  
"Like...?"  
"Like Sex."  
She smirked and looked him right in the eye.  
"Yes."  
A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Anything else we should know?", Hank asked her.  
She just said nothing for a while, staring forward.  
"Uhm...It's been a long time...and i don't even know if that really happened but...", she started, "There was this stray dog. And...you have to know that...I can easily shut compassion aside. I have no problem with killing and i did it alot. I don't have regret.", she looked around, "I just wanted you to know that."  
"It's okay.", Charles assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We all did bad things."  
"Alright. Well...where was I? Ah..the stray dog. So it's hard for me to show feelings towards humans, but i can easily feel things for animals or plants even. And i think it was in Greece, where this one police man shot a stray dog, poor thing was limping away with two and a half leg. The rest of his limbs where scattered around the sidewalk as it cried out in pain, dragging itself forward.  
I wanted to kill it, end it's pain and when i touched it.  
It looked up to me. Stopped crying out. Like..."  
"Like you took it's pain?"  
"Exactly.  
"Did that happen before?"  
"No never. And never again."  
"Interesting.", Charles spoke again and nodded, "Maybe we can work on that."

* * *

 

After they had continued some testing, Charles asked her to come to his office with him.  
She'd made some coffee and there they sat, talking.  
"You...said you studied. What?", He asked her.  
She trailed the cup in her hands.  
"Psychology and Philosophy. But i also did some kind of...crash course in the army as a medic.", she nodded slightly and he smiled.  
"Psychology and Philosophy. The perfect combination to chat about God and the meaning of life.", Charles chuckled.  
  
"Indeed.", she laughed, "You know, i always wanted to be a preacher. I always wanted to study theology.", she smiled shyly.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I don't know...life went in another direction. And i always thought that believing itself is...something you have to decide for yourself. Every one should look at it differently."  
"I'm not that much of a believer.", Charles shrugged, taking a sip.  
"Oh i think everyone believes in something."  
"I really don't", he chuckled.  
"But you know. You know about genetics and biology and ethics."  
"Well. I believe in Science then."  
  
"Science. God. Maybe it is the same thing Mister Xavier. Maybe, we just chose to call it different names."  
Charles frowned, thinking hard. "Keep going love.", he spoke softly.  
She smiled, still looking down.  
"Think of it that way. Everything around us, is god. The cells. The air. Atomic bonds. Life itself. The movement of the leaves in the wind and the smell of the coffee in front of you. It is around us. In us. Something. Call it molecules. Call it Allah. Call it God. Call it Science.  
Gravity is god.  
Carbon dioxide is god.  
You. Are a tiny bit of god.  
God is just a word. Something, a word, a thought to share. A reason to life. Live itself.  
You don't have to be a Jew a Muslim a Buddhist a Christian or an Atheist to know, that the world around you exists.  
Maybe there is a Plan. Maybe there is a spiritus sancti. Maybe, there is a soul and maybe there isn't. We do not know. But we know of our world. We know of us. Maybe the cells in our body's weren't meant to mutate. Maybe they were. We do not know.  
But we can believe. That is the difference, between us. A believing and a none believing person.  
And the difference is, that there is none.  
We are the same. Thinking about the same, knowing and not knowing the same facts. Simply chose to call it differently."

Charles stared at her and blinked a few times.  
"We should talk more often." he stated.  
Sienna blushed slightly and chuckled.  
After a while of silence, he watcher her, looking to the chess board.  
"Do you like chess?",he finally asked.  
"I love it yes...But i never play because i am so horribly bad at it.", she smiled.  
He laughed. "Me and Erik, we play everyday. You are always welcomed to watch."  
She smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

The comfortable silence set in again, and together they watched the sun set, behind the huge window.  
"So, what should i do tomorrow?", she asked him.  
"You'll start with music and art. Do something refreshing with the kids. They need a lot of love and care and Raven isn't, as much as i love her, the best mother figure.  
Give them something fun to do. I feel like learning about their powers and school can get pretty stressful for them...", he explained and she smirked.  
"Is Dad-Xavier worried?"  
He laughed. "Yes i am."  
"Do you think they'll like me?", she asked, frowning.  
"They will love you. The fact that you'll let them draw and sing will be enough for them to love you already.", he chuckled.

* * *

 

After they'd talked some more, Sienna decided it was time to go and made her way to her Room.  
It was pitch dark by now and she stumbled through the floor, holding on to the wall.  
She sighted happily as she reached her door, turning the knob around, opening it.  
Their was a light burning inside.  
Erik sat on the bed, leaning back relaxed, reading.  
He looked up at her and she blushed.  
"Wrong room?", he asked and she nodded.  
"Sorry."  
"Do you even have a new room?", Erik asked her. He knew that Charles was sometimes too busy to think of the most important things.  
"Yes...", she sighted, "I'm just...sorry i just forgot it. Sleep well Herr Lehnsherr."  
With that she rapidly turned around, closing the door behind her.

Erik felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
He felt bad. Seriously bad.  
He ruffled through his hair, standing up, walking around his room.  
Charles told him he should apologize and he hadn't. He couldn't. He should.  
He searched for a reason not to go and like that, he waited and waited, hoping she would sleep already so he had an excuse not to go.  
  
He knew that she was in the room next to his. He'd heard the door squeel.  
About two hours after she'd been in his room, he decided to finally go and look after her.  
He left the room, looking up and down the hallway.  
Of course there was nobody around.  
Who should be?  
He went up to her door, about to knock as he stopped himself.  
That would be stupid. She was probably asleep one way or another and he would just wake her up.  
He carefully and slowly opened to door, glancing inside.  
All lights were out. It was dark.  
  
He sighted in relief and wanted to leave, as he suddenly saw a figure sitting on the windowsill.  
There she was. Curled together, staring into the night.  
"Sienna?", he whispered and she turned around, looking at him.  
"Herr Lehnsherr.", she whispered back. Not surprised at all.  
"May i come in?"  
She didn't answer, just gestured a "yes".  
He quietly closed the door behind him, walking up to her.

"Can't sleep?", he asked, looking outside just as she did.  
Their was a soft breeze and the trees were cradling back in forth in a hypnotizing manner.  
"I just woke up.", she smiled at him. A soft, weak smile and he immediately frowned.  
"What happened?", he asked concerned.  
  
Her eyes seemed red and a small tear was running down her cheek. Already dried off but still noticeable.   
She looked confused, shaking her head softly. "Something happened?"  
He still frowned and carefully caressed her cheek, pushing the tear away.  
"You are crying my dear.", he answered.  
  
She could feel herself leaning into his touch. It's been a while since someone had been so close.   
"Oh.", she smiled a little embarrassed, her eyes looking up meeting his.  
Even in the dim light he could see the red on her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't notice.", she shrugged, "I am alright. I do that all the time. Crying."  
"And you feel nothing while you do?", he asked.  
"No. Nothing.", she shook her head.  
"Hmm.", was all he stated, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
He kept looking at her, while she turned her head to look outside again.  
She was so...still. Barely breathing.  
She was calmness personified. Like the ocean after a storm.  
Erik felt himself relaxing.  
His breathing slowed, his muscles relaxed and his mind eased.  
Every sorrow, everything that kept him awake at night, all worries seemed to be washed away as long as he just stared at her unchanging face in the dim moonlight in total silence.  
  
"Are you alright?", she asked.  
Barely noticeable, so silent.  
She didn't even look at him. She didn't move at all.  
"It's so...calm.", he spoke, a little overwhelmed.  
"It's always for me. With me. Just close your eyes. Enjoy it", she sighted as she said that. As if used to it.  
He did.  
It felt silent.  Untouched.  
  
"What is this? Is this how you feel?", he asked.  
"Yes. It is Void Erik. Emotional Void. A point of stillness.", she mumbled, her finger running up and down the cold window in front of her.  
"It is beautiful."  
"Is it?", she frowned.  
"Yes it is. You are...How do you?", he asked, staring at her.  
  
"It is my Aura i guess. You can feel it sometimes, when you are so close to me. I somehow transfer it. And if it is silent enough. And you really concentrate. You can feel it."  
"Unbelievable...", Erik whispered. He felt whole. Complete.  
"Can you feel me too?", he asked. Both were whispering by now, not to break the feeling, the connection.  
  
He'd caught her interest again and she turned to him again.   
Since she was sitting in the windowsill, she could look down at him.   
In a way Erik felt like speaking up to an angel, being close to something glorious.  
  
"Yes.", she breathed, "i feel...you feel icy.  
And hot at the same time. You can't decide between...hate and sorrow. You are being ripped apart. You feel like the hot, burning sun over the Baltic Sea. Like...a forest fire in the middle of a night."  
He kept quiet.  
"Let me help.", she whispered, suddenly turning to him.  
She touched his chest, concentrating.  
Erik froze. He felt the peacefulness again. It felt soothing.  
He lay his hand on hers, as if pressing her closer.  
He felt dizzy. Warm. Careless.

After a while she let go and he blinked his eyes open.  
He seemed to be at the verge of tears.  
"Thank you for that.", he whispered.  
"Taking...emotional pain is something everyone is able to do. It has nothing to do with me or any mutation.", she whispered again.  
She still looked like marble to him.  
  
"I came here to say that i am sorry. For what happened in the kitchen.", he finally confessed, his eyes not leaving hers.  
"But you aren't. You aren't sorry.", she smiled softly, reading him like an open book.  
He smiled. "Not really. Are you angry?"  
"No. It was rude. But...I am not angry.", the woman shrugged, her hand on his neck now, straightening out the collar of his shirt.  
He looked at her bandaged hand.  
"You should go now.", she whispered again, "Sleep. You look tired."  
"You do too. Will you go to sleep when i do?", he asked, smiling.  
"Deal. Herr Lehnsherr."  
"Okay."  
He gave her a last smile before disappearing.

* * *

 

On the next day, Erik had made two mistakes. The first mistake he'd made was to look down.  
His mind was elsewhere and staring at the ground always helped him, even though he didn't know why.  
The second mistake he made was that he walked down the wrong aisle at the wrong time.  
It was the break between breakfast and lunch, so the students had about 10 minutes to get to their classrooms and so did Erik.  
He was concentrated on this one report, Charles just told him about, on the tests of his class and on top of that SHE wouldn't leave his mind.  
Erik had always been fascinated whenever they found a new mutant, but something about her made him feel strange.  
Some "Mornin' Mr Lehnsherr"'s could be heard from the students around him, as suddenly-

He felt something collide with him.  
His reflexes worked and to prevent, whoever just ran into him, from falling, he quickly laid his arms around them.  
He heard papers being scattered on the ground and lowered his gaze, just to be greeted by a marvelous, widened pair of eyes staring into his.  
"Guten Morgen Herr Lehnsherr...", Sienna whispered, still a little shocked. (Good Morning)  
Erik just stared at her. She looked so nice.  
With her hair tucked up and her beautiful white blouse and god, did her legs look long in those tights.  
  
He concentrated on her again, just to see her cheeks redden, and her looking away from him.  
Following her gaze, he noticed that i had gotten silent around them.  
It seemed like every student was silently staring at them.  
Erik blinked a few times, trying to compose himself.  
He held her. His left arm lay around her, his hand holding her back, while the other one was carefully grabbing her bare shoulder.  
Both of her hands rested on his chest, as if she wanted to push him away, but their was no force against him.  
He noticed how she seemed taller than yesterday, noticed that she wore some rather flat High heels, noticed how good her heat felt against him.  
She looked up to him again.  
Although he did not know why, he felt the urge to pull her closer.  
"Morgen.", he finally whispered back with a somewhat hoarse voice and felt her shiver, which made him smirk. (Mornin')

"Sorry for that...",she excused, pulling away from him.  
He let it happen, although his arms felt somewhat empty after she was gone.  
She rapidly crouched down to collect a few of her papers and folders and he watched her for a while, before angrily exclaiming: "Go to you're classes."  
The students started chatting quietly before slowly moving, as he helped her.  
"It was my fault. I should've looked where i was going...", he spoke.  
She replied nothing, so he watched her, as she kept collecting.  
She had that blank, marble-like expression again, which he loved so much.  
Empty. Cold. Emotionless. Perfection.  
An Angel. A Machine. A killer. She could be anything.  Could do anything.  
  
"How was the experiment yesterday? Found out anything?", he asked again, hoping for an answer this time.  
"Yes...Good...Uhm", she shook her head, "Let's talk about that later, shall we? I don't want to be late.", she stood up, holding her folders back together again.  
"Of course. As you wish.", Erik smiled.  
"Alright then Her Lehnsherr.", she said, before walking off, leaving him standing there.

* * *

 

The class was loud.  
Students sitting on tables, chatting, laughing.  
Sienna stared at the room, eyes widened.  
Some of the students turned around and the whole room went completely silent in an instant.  
Every single pair of eyes seemed to watch her and she held her breath, staring back.  
Within a second, she put her bag down, turning on her heel, storming out of the room.  
Jean frowned, thinking hard if she should go after her.  
"Right Jean?", Scott asked her, grinning.  
"Hum?", she turned her head to look at him.

The schoolbell rang and one by one the children started to settle down on their places, unpacking their things.  
Five minutes after the lesson began, she was back.  
A few students turned around, looking at her.  
Sienna closed the door behind her, grabbed her bag and made her way to her desk.  
Looking confused she turned around.  
A cup of coffee in her hand and her well-made hair was scattered in her face.  
"Do I sit here?", she asked, placing her bag on the table.  
"Uhm...yeah?", one of the girls answered.  
Sienna stared at the table for an awkwardly long time, before finally answering:  
"Nah.", and sitting on the desk, next to her bag, dangling her legs.  
A few students chuckled and she looked up shocked.  
"Why are you laughing?", she asked nervously, "Should I...uhm...is it okay when i...?", she gestured to her table.  
"No it's okay Mam.", Jean answered, smiling.  
"Okay. Cool. Mam...wow i'm old.", Sienna sighted.  
  
"I'm not...really...properly educated for teaching a school class. I've been to the army before Mister Xavier brought me here so...Well-   
I won't be handling you like i'd handle soldiers though. I've been forbidden that.   
And since this is what...arts and music? We'll take it slow.   
See this as your...", she gestured something, "Escape. From usual school boredom. You may feel free to just relax here."

"So", she started again, frowning. "First of all...stop sitting like...this. This isn't...jail. Sit back. Relax. Sit on your table. I don't care. Make yourself comfortable.", she pointed at a few students, sipping from her coffee.  
The children exchanged confused glances before the girl from before finally moved, pushing herself off her Chair and on her table.  
"Thank you!", Sienna grinned at her and she smiled back.  
"Here, have a treat.", the teacher called, throwing something at her.  
The girl caught it, staring.  
"Is that candy?", she asked confused.  
"Don't you like candy?", Sienna asked, frowning.  
"Oh no...I...Thanks!", the girl grinned and finally a few students followed her, relaxing a little.  
"What's your name?", Sienna asked her, taking another sip.  
"Elizabeth, but you can call me Psylocke. Do as you please.", she smiled.  
  
Sienna nodded. "Elizabeth, Jean, uhm...the rest? Whatever. Do you all have paper and um...a pen or something like that?"  
Automatically the students pulled stuff out of their bags.  
"Wow, Mister Xavier trained you well.", she grinned and the class chuckled.  
"More like Mister Lehnsherr.", Scott muttered and Sienna laughed.  
"Lehnsherr? Is he that strict?"  
"Strict is no word for him...", another girl rolled her eyes annoyed.  
"Well don't worry. No strict lessons with me kiddos.", Sienna smiled.

"Okay", Sienna exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I don't know what Mr. Xaviers plans for me are by now, but in the moment i'll probably teach art and music. Well. For now.  
Let me tell you one thing.  
I aint want nobody to be like näääh. I hate Art. I can't draw. I can't sing."  
"But i can't draw and i can't sing.", Scott interrupted her and the class laughed.  
"Bullshit.", Sienna said, "This isn't possible. Seriously. Every single one of you can do something. And if you can't draw a circle, well whats the problem with drawing eggs? And if you can't draw an apple we'll try something else. Freestyle maybe. Picasso was an artist too. And if you don't like colors we'll build something.  
Listen kids.  
I remember my time as a students and let me tell you i hated my music teacher as much as my art teacher. She was a bitch. Can i say the B-word?"  
"Sure.", Jubilee giggled.  
  
"Well she was a bitch. Whenever something didn't fit her, when something wasn't her style, she was roasting it and it's artist. Trust me. It was horrible.  
And i am going to do it the exact same way.  
The difference is, that everything is my style. So draw. Sing. Play. Do what you want to do. You don't get better by being bad and sad about it.  
If you notice that some kind of style doesn't fit you, try another one.  
I won't force you to sing if you don't want to.  
I won't force you to dance if you don't want to.  
I won't force you to play any instrument if you want to.  
I only force you to go into yourself, and look, really look for whats in there.",  
She by now walked through the class, stopping in front of a strange looking boy at the very back.  
He was looking up to her, with piercing yellow eyes and his tail slowly moving underneath the table.  
  
"I know that there is something inside of you.  
There is talent. And i will show you that there is.  
At the end of this year, you will have at least one work, might it be a picture or song or anything else, that you did. With your own two hands, that you can be proud of.  
And at the end of the year. You will see that there are things in you, abilities that have nothing to do with your mutation, nothing to do with your genes, but yourself.  
Yourself as a person.  
Not you parents or how much money you have or how you look or how anyone tells you to be. But your very self. Your soul, everything that made you yourself.  
These hours we will spend.  
Won't be for any grades. Won't be for your school report.  
They will be for you and me, to discover yourselfes. For calming you down after a hard week. And building you up for things to come as much as pushing you to your limits when lessons like the ones with Xavier nearly killed you out of boredom."  
She smiled and walked to her table again.  
"Now. I want to write down three things for me."  
She was writing it at the black board, while she spoke.  
  
"First of all, Your names. And it doesn't have to be your real name. Anything you want to be called by me. You choose. I know your parents chose for you, but you are here with me right now and nobody has any control over you when you are with me, here, you are free, got it?"  
She continued writing.  
  
"Second thing would be something you'd like to do. Like songs you want to sing. Songs you like. Things you want to talk about. They don't have to do with Art or Music by the way. Just things that you'd like to enjoy while you're here.  
And last but not least: things you like.  
Seriously guys, give me everything here.  
Now..i don't want you to write down your crush or anything like that, i know we all have our eye on Raven, she's pretty and tough and all..."  
A light giggling was heard and she turned around.  
"No but seriously. Don't tell her i like her. That would be embarrassing. This is our secret now.", she winked, "Back to business: Give me all you got. Things that inspire you. Nature. A book. More books. A picture. A story. Your friends. your favorite Color, favorite animal. What you wanted to be when you were a kid. What you want to be now. A dream of you that you'd wish to come true.  
We can work with all that, darlings. Share a piece of your heart with me!"  
  
Most of the students started writing but Jean glanced around.  
"Mrs S?", she asked carefully, raising her hand.  
"No raising hands here, just speak, doll.", Sienna smiled.  
Jean returned it. "How long do we got?"  
"You don't have to finish today...uhm...i'd like to have the sheets by..let's say Wednesday. Just give them to me whenever you are ready. When ever you see me, okay?"  
"Alright.", Jean smiled again, continuing to write.

Sienna sat on her table again, dangling her legs.  
"I guess when you're all writing so assiduous right now, it's only fair that you get to know the same things about me.  
My name is Sienna. At least Mr Xavier chose that name for me, for my time here."  
"What's your real name then?", Scott asked her, looking up.  
She shrugged. "I don't really know. I had a lot of names. I guess they all count as real."  
"But what's with the name your parents gave you?", he asked again.  
"Why would that be my real name? It's just a random name given by random people."  
"You can't just change you're name."  
"Of course i can. Now i'm the random person giving a random name. Actually. If my parents would've called me SCOTT i would've changed it a long time ago."  
  
The class laughed and Scott blushed a little.  
"But don't worry. Most names are dump names. Like...Charles...ew."  
The class laughed again and so did she.  
"What's wrong with Charles?", Jean grinned.  
"Well..it's just...Charrrles. Sounds like damn rich people wanted to call their kid after their lifestyle and now he suffers for it... ... ... Charles...", she whispered again, shaking her head, "There is a reason WHY i call him MR Xavier."  
"Sounds nice actually.", A girl named Kitty stated.  
"Right? Xavier sounds badass. Xavier sounds cool. Lehnsherr is awesome too. And Raven is just one of those really nice names to begin with.  
But Back to me. I don't like Sienna at all. But i love Jeans Idea."  
  
"My Idea?", Jean looked up from her paper.  
"Yeah. Mrs S. Sounds good. I like it. I'm Mrs S for you now.  
So hi. I'm Mrs S.  
Okay. Things i want to do this year...hmmm. I want you to archive something. I want to draw the school. I want to draw a huuuge picture because why not. I want to work through my list of Books-i-need-to-read. And i want to ride a horse.  
Oh and i want to do something with fire with you. We'll see what but fire is always fun.", she leaned back, "and i'd like us to write a song together. That would be nice."  
"That would be cool", Scott frowned, thoughtfully.  
"Write it down then.", she grinned,  
  
"Okay. Next point. What inspires me. What do i like...  
I like so many things.  
I love pretty much every animal out there. I love the smell of the earth after it rained. I love old books and furniture. I love Art. I love the sound of pretty much every instrument. I love the sound of rain and snow falling. I love my hair."  
A few students chuckled at that.  
"I love the feeling of being interested. I love the color of blood and the color of the sky when the sun has set and it's this nice mixture of blue and black.  
I love long movie nights. I love the cinema and i love sitting in front of a campfire. Or a chimney. I love cuddling and hugs but you have to promise not to tell that anyone. I love to go swimming. I love the winter. I love my bed. Every bed actually.  
Do you see what i mean? Tell my about things you love. Tell me about your aesthetics. Jubilee."  
She looked up, thinking.  
"Come on. One thing you love.", Sienna encouraged her.  
"I...love...the color yellow?", she asked.  
"Babe, come on. Something you never told anyone. Something that is deep inside of you. That makes you feel comfortable."  
"I...Sometimes when i walk out of school there are these really small, cute yellow flowers...like...", she blinked a few times, staring at her feet, "really small and light yellow and just on the left when you leave. They aren't even real flowers. Weed i guess but they're...pretty sweet... i guess?", she nodded.  
Sienna smiled lovingly. "Nice. Amazing. Next one. Scott."  
All eyes turned to him and he glanced at Jean but quickly lowered his gaze.  
"Uhm...", he blushed slightly, "i love...I like Boxing gloves? I mean i don't know why but...I don't even like boxing at all. Just the gloves are pretty cool i guess. They have this..they're just aesthetic.", he shrugged.  
"They are pretty cool yeah.", Sienna grinned and nodded at him. He smiled.  
"Okay. Next one. Jean."  
Jean went straight for it.  
  
"I like to see Charles and Erik together."  
The class started laughing and so did Jean. "No seriously! I...i just think their friendship is special. They've been through so much. And they're still friends. Like soulmates. It's pretty cool to see two persons like that. Not just Charles and Erik. At all. Such a bond. It gives me hope.", she smiled.  
"That's a nice thing to find aesthetic. You there. In the back. What's your name, Darling?", Sienna asked.  
The blueish boy looked up. He was the only one who sat alone.  
"I'm...uhm...Kurt. Wagner. I'm Kurt, Mrs S."  
"Hi Kurt.", she smiled, "What's beauty, for you?"  
He looked out of the window, thinking.  
"The...uhm bible i guess. Any bible actually. It's just...the paper is always soft. And it contains so much...wisdom and faith and...", he nodded to himself and Sienna smiled.  
"Gorgeous. Next one. Kitty?"  
"Candy. Any kind of candy i guess. It's colorful and it makes people happy and it's just...pure joy, ya know?"  
"Oh i know.", Sienna laughed, "Marvelous, next one. The boy with the wings over there?"  
Warren looked up. "Uh...I like clouds. This is...pretty cheesy but never mind. They're...free and endless and always different and just...beautiful."  
"Amazing", she nodded, "Next one. You there?", she gestured at a young girl with beautiful, white hair.  
"Ororo. Or Storm. You choose.", she shrugged, "I like the sea. Things can change so quickly. Like...one time it is calm and the next time it rips boats in half."  
Sienna smiled to herself: "Born in the Mountains, sliding through the lands and the ocean would be mine. The way of water.", she mumbled.

When the next student was about to start, as bell rang outside the room and Sienna jumped.  
"What was that?", she asked.  
"The school bell."  
"No. Already? Wow.", she gazed at her watch, "Well then. See you on Wednesday. I've got music now. We're is the room for that?", she asked.  
"Uhm...third floor. Room 34 i think.", Jubilee called, as she stuffed her things in her bag.  
"Okay. Room 34. Won't be too hard to find.", she muttered, as all the Students left one by one.  
She heard one "Bye" every time a student left.

"I- uhm...i could help."  
Sienna heard the voice and looked up. Kurt stood in front of her, nervously holding his backpack with both hands.  
"Really? That would be amazing. Thank you Kurt.", she sighted happily and he smiled.  
She gasped and his smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked down ashamed.  
"That's. Amazing!", she whispered and he looked up again.  
"What?", he asked.  
"Your teeth! They're so cool!", she grinned fascinated and he just stared at her.  
"You think so?", he seemed careful.  
"Of course! Nice. Really. REALLY nice.", she nodded to herself and he smiled softly.

* * *

 

"Charles!"  
The Professor spun around, looking who'd just entered the room.  
The bell had just rang and it was Charles usual lunch-time. He desperately gazed at his watch, hoping that Erik wouldn't take too long.  
"Hello there Erik.", he half-sighted.  
Charles loved his friend but NOTHING should get between him and his lunch and an furious-fascinated Erik was usually a big SOMETHING.  
  
"You didn't tell me?", Erik stated, stopping in front of him, leaning smugly against his desk.  
It wasn't a question but it definitely sounded like one.  
"Did not tell you what?", Charles frowned suspiciously.  
"That She could transfer it!", Erik smirked at him.  
"My God Erik, speak in sentences! WHO, WHAT?"  
"She. Sienna. Her Powers?", Erik spoke extremely slowly, as if mocking him.  
Charles went silent for a short while.  
"Say what?"

"Charles! She can influence others with it!"  
"H-how? Why? Why didn't i knew of this? How do you kn-"  
"I was in her room yesterday night and i felt it Charles.", Erik sounded astonished.  
"Felt WHAT."  
"Nothing. That's the thing Charles. She can transfer it. I was...let's say a little hot-blooded at that moment and she just...it was all gone. Complete lack of emotion. It felt amazing.", Erik tried to explain, gesturing widely.  
  
Charles just stared into the nothingness in front of him for a rather long time.  
He frowned then just stared and then frowned again.  
"Uhm...why were you in her room?", he finally asked and Erik groaned.  
"COME ON Charles. That is amazing and you know it! Is there nothing you want to say about it?"  
  
"Yes there is. Why were you in her room?", Charles repeated, more aggressive now.  
Both of them were meanwhile somehow surrounded by interested students, who had entered the room for the upcoming lesson.  
"To Apologize Charles? You told me i should do it!", Erik still seemed annoyed.  
"Well not in the middle of the night! She should rest a little. You just stressed her even more!"  
"Oh i didn't stress her Charles!", Erik hissed, rolling his eyes.  
"Really? Cause last time you met you pushed a knife in her hand!", Charles shot back, louder now.  
"And it was amazing! She said it was no problem so what is your problem Charles?!", Erik gritted his teeth leaning closer to the other man.  
"That she should get some sleep and you won't let her!", Charles nearly yelled now.  
"She is a grown woman, she can decide for herself!"  
"No she can't! She doesn't know. She doesn't get tired!", Charles held his head as if Erik's idiocy was causing him headaches.  
  
The school bell rang and both of them looked to the side.  
It went silent until Charles groaned annoyed. "Oh great. Good Job Erik. I couldn't even get something to ea-"

"Charles?"  
Both men suddenly froze and turned their heads, as they heard her voice echoing through the room.  
As she appeared in the doorway a small smile appeared on Charles face and the frown on Eriks disapeared.  
"Good morning Sienna.", Charles spoke softly.  
She smiled back as she walked up to them.  
"You weren't in the kitchen when i went down with the kids to cook something, so i thought i'd bring it to you."  
She had the sweetest smile on her lips as she reached over to him, placing the small box in his hands.  
  
She completely ignored Erik, even as their body's touched while she pushed him off.  
"And hello again Herr Lehnsherr", she only now turned to Erik, "Now i'm feeling bad. Should i get you something too? Are you hungry at all?"  
"No thank you i'm okay.", he nodded.  
"Is something the matter? You seem puzzled.", she asked him, tilting her head.  
"Well...", Erik started, turning to Charles, "Maybe you should tell him, what we did last night?"  
  
She blushed, staring at him and then to the students in the room, who were now giggling and whispering.  
"Excuse me? We should talk about that in privat. And i didn't think that TALKING",with that she looked around to make sure everyone heard it, "was that much of a big deal."  
"Well i think it was.", Erik smirked smugly, "Till later."  
He touched her shoulder before he left, leaving Charles and her alone with the students.

She stared after him, before asking: "What is his problem?"  
"Get used to it.", Charles sighted, "Thank you again, for my lunch. You saved my day."  
She smiled. "No worries. But i'll have to leave. Till later.", she mimicked Erik, before disappearing too.

* * *

 

Sienna stretched on the couch, her head buried into the soft pillows and her gaze drifting through the room before she refocused to the TV set in front of her.  
Her Arms were stretched above her head and she closed her eyes for a moment, starting to doze off.  
Erik would never admit it, but he somehow had wandered through the whole school to look where she might be.  
It wasn't exactly about finding her, but more about getting to know what she'd do in her free time.  
He leaned over the couch, watching her, looking surprised.  
She had seemed kind of classy to him, but this seemed sudden.

"Changed into something more casual I see?"  
He expected her o jump or at least flinch but she crushed his expectations once again.  
Opening only one eye to notice him, she soon closed it again, shifting slightly releasing a small comfortable moan.  
  
"Was doing some sport.", she mumbled.  
"Oh?", he sounded cocky. Flirty even.  
"Ya.", she however seemed cold and unnerved.  
"You seem tired.", he spoke. His voice sounded hoarse.  
"True. I really am.", she shifted once again, crossing her arms underneath her head.  
"Maybe you should go to bed then.", he smirked at that.  
Something she didn't even noticed, with her eyes shut.  
"Nah. I'm watching TV."  
Erik frowned, slightly pissed and frustrated that she wouldn't even react.  
He'd normally didn't do that with anyone. No one got the privilege of his smoothness and she didn't seem to care at all.  
  
He stared at her for a while.  
She sure seemed classy, indeed.  
Like a queen laying on a thrown rather than someone on a couch, wearing leggings and a crop top.  
Usually, he was the king of classy around.  
He sighted before turning around to leave.  
"Charles asked to see you by the way.", he called and she suddenly shot up, her eyes wide open, staring at him.  
"Really?"  
Erik felt his heart shatter and his anger boiling at the same moment.  
"Yeah.", he answered, trying to supress his hissing.  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"No.", he growled, shutting the door behind his back loudly as he left.

* * *

 

She got up and scratched her head, yawning.  
Taking a tiny book out of her pocket, she wrote:  
DID I MAKE ERIK ANGRY SOMEHOW?  
on one of the blank pages, closing it again.  
The newly scribbled sentence was right next to:  
IS DRINKING MORE THAN 5 CUPS OF COFFEE BAD FOR YOU?  
and underneath:  
AM I ALLOWED TO USE THE BACKYARD AS A SHOOTING RANGE

The first place she went to look after him was his working place.  
She knocked at the door politely and crossed her arms behind her back, standing still, waiting.  
After a half minute she was about to knock again when the door was suddenly opened.  
"Oh...uhm...hi?"  
Hand stood there, looking kind of confused. Raven was in the room too, but sat on Charles' table, reading something.  
"Hi Sienna.", she called, smiling.  
"Hi. I'm looking for Charles because Erik looked for me, telling me that Charles was looking for me.", she tried to speak slowly but failed.  
Hank watched her puzzled.  
"I don't really know where he is, he was-", Hank started but was soon interrupted.  
"Come in!", Raven demanded happily.  
Sienna shrugged and went inside.  
  
"How was your day?", she asked.  
"Kind of stressful but alright. Your's?"  
"Nice nice. What's the thing with Erik lately?", she asked interested, "Did you do something?"  
Sienna blushed slightly:" Oh god i hope not. He seems strange to me but i thought it was his style."  
"Well usually it is...but not like that. He seems to be even more peevish than normally.", Raven stated.  
"Maybe he simply had a bad day", Hank shrugged, he's always been the moody type."  
"Well. I didn't mean any harm. I hope it's not because of me. Maybe i was mean to him without noticing?", Sienna asked, a worried expression on her face.  
"Nahhh. Don't worry. He'll be okay and you've been very nice so far.", Raven ensured her, smiling again.  
"Hmm...Do YOU know where Xavier is?", Sienna asked finally.  
"He's on the second floor. Reading probably.", she answered.

"Mister Xavier?"  
Charles turned around, looking at her.  
He was facing a huge window before, presumably watching some kids outside, but the book in his lab proofed her wrong.  
"Ah. Sienna. How was your first day? And thank you for the lunch again. That was really sweet of you."  
"No Thanks necessary Mr X. The children were nice. You looked for me?", she answered, walking up to him.  
"Yeah i did...it's about Erik."  
She went a little pale.  
  
If he wouldn't knew that she didn't felt pain, he'd say that she really looked pained by now.  
"Oh my...i am so very sorry. I don't know what happened. I must have made him angry somehow. Or he just doesn't like me."  
"Uhm...okay? He doesn't seem like that. He actually speaks quite highly of you when he does.", Charles seemed surprise by her sudden reaction.  
"Really? He is acting kind of strange around me...who knows...", she mumbled, thinking hard.  
  
Charles stared at her. "Is that so, huh? Interesting...But never mind. What i wanted to speak with you about is that you two had a moment together? Where you...somehow...expanded your power ?"  
She shook her head.  
"That's not true. I calmed him a little yes. But i don't think it had to do with my mutation. It was night, he was tired, it was quiet and calm. It was just naturally."  
"He claims something else."  
She sighted to herself.  
"Sienna?", he asked again, looking down at her.  
She had meanwhile sat down on the ground in front of him.  
"Could you try to do what you did last night?", he asked, nicely and soft.

"Can i have your hands?", she asked carefully and he willingly put them in hers.  
"But i garantue for nothing.", Sienna made clear and he chuckled.  
She closed her eyes for a moment, looking concentrated.  
Charles felt a warm feeling flushing over him. Like a wave of warm seawater just hits you lightly, on a hot day at the beach.  
He too closed his eyes, relaxing.  
"Don't go into my head, no matter what. You could hurt yourself." she whispers, not wanting to break the moment.  
  
He nodded, even though he knew her eyes were closed.  
Charles felt clear with himself for a moment. But even worse than that.  
He felt empty.  
No love,  
no warmth,  
no joy gathered in him. He felt cold. And empty.  
But awefuly relaxed at the same time. Was this was death felt like?  
Was this how she felt like?  
"I...", she pulled her hands, back, breaking the connection after a few moments more, "There's nothing really unsettling in you.", she shrugged, "I don't seem to change a lot."  
Charles gratified opened his eyes again, looking at her.  
  
"Is this how you feel?"  
She chuckled. "Where should i know from?"  
He smiled too: "Right...sorry. It felt...", he frowned, "a little empty. And was strange. But i definately felt something. Did you notice anything?"  
"Yeah. I felt depth. I felt hidden...fears. Which you greatly cover by content and faith and hope. You seem balanced but still troubled. Completely different from Erik."  
"What did Erik feel then?", Charles asked. He felt uncertain. He'd looked in so many heads, but she had the ability to look into ones soul.  
"He felt out of balance. Angry. And Sad. And mistreated. But also childishly stubborn about it in some way."  
Charles smiled. That sounded about right.  
"Well. Sienna. I am pretty sure whatever that ability is it HAS something to do with your mutation."  
"So other people can't do that? Feel how someone is? I thought that was normal?"  
"No it isn't.", Charles chuckled.

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the night when he heard strange noises.  
It was normal for him to read until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.  
He looked down again, continuing to read.  
Again.  
His gaze shot up, staring at the door.  
This squeeking noise.  
He muttered something under his breath before getting up, throwing the book on his bed and making his way to the door.  
Opening it, he leaned out, checking the hallways.  
Nothing.  
He frowned. The noise came from right in front of his door.  
He shook his head, closing it, walking back to his bed when-  
Standing still he shivered.  
Right in front his doorstep. It was right there.  
He spun around, throwing the door open.  
Again, the hallway was empty.  
For a moment he went through all the mutations of the children in his head, looking for any ability that made something like this possible.  
Kurt. It could have been Kurt but he was to nice to mock him, espeacilly this late at night.  
He turned his head to the right. Maybe it was her.

He knocked.  
Nothing.  
He knocked again, more forcefully this time.  
Nothing.  
"Sienna. Are you there?", he asked.  
No answer.  
"I'll come in, okay?"  
Nothing.  
He groaned unnerved and opened the door.  
Her room was empty. He frowned.  
The noice appeared again, this time directly behind him.  
He jumped and spun around, just to find nothing again.  
Something drew him away from his own room. Deeper into the corridor. Into the darkness.  
Like strings attached to him, pulling him closer.  
He followed his feeling and walked a while.

It was dark. So dark that he couldn't see his own hands in front of him, touching the wall to keep coordination.  
Still, something told him that he wasn't alone. Somehow he knew about the person in front of him. So he stood still, looking at her.  
  
"Hello Erik.", her soft voice broke the silence.  
"What are you doing here? It's late.", he sighted.  
She was apparently sitting on the very highest stair of the staircase leading down.  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm not tired at all. Went downstairs, fetched some coffee. Want some?"  
He heard something rustling and supposed she had shifted a little.  
It was strange talking to someone you couldn't see.  
  
"Then read. Or watch TV. But don't wander around here in the corridor. Plus, Coffee's not helping. Not at night.", Erik crouched next to were her voice came from.  
"Something was here. I went to check it out. Why are you here?", she asked.  
Erik sighted and sent the coin in his pocket out to hit the next lightswitch around the corner.   
  
She was closer than he'd thought, but instead of getting nervous he calmed down.  
It seemed naturally around her.  
"Same. I thought you made these noises.", he frowned.  
She shook her head, looking innocently and slightly frightened.  
He sighted. "Come on. Let's go to bed, shall we?"  
She stared at him, as he stood up and held his hand out to her.  
  
"Come on already!", he repeated.  
She carefully took his hand and he smiled. She felt soft.  
"You're ice cold.", he noticed as they walked back, his hand reaching out to lay on her back, just above her hips.  
"Am I?", she muttered.  
"Now you know.", he reassured her, his thumb caressing her slightly.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?", she asked softly, looking over at him and he nodded.  
"I always read to fall asleep. You should try that too."  
"My sight gets all blurry.", she whispered.  
Erik chuckled. "That's normal."  
"Oh."  
"How did you know it was me? It's pretty dark...", Erik asked, frowning at her.  
"How did you know i was there? It's dark indeed.", she countered.  
He stopped and glances at her.  
"I...I don't really know. I just knew."

They reached her door and she looked down, caressing her left arm.  
"W-would you like to come in?", she muttered.  
He froze and stared at her.  
"Uhm..."  
"Well you can't sleep either. Just talk a little. I want to tell you something.", she looked up at him and through the dimm light of a distant window he saw her huge eyes, making his heart skip a beat.  
"Of course.", he opened her door for her to slip in.

They sat down on a small couch right next to the door and she turned to him.  
She had one foot on it, her arm stretched on the back, nearly touching his neck.  
"I have that theory.", she started.  
He looked at her. She was calm as always, looking like marble as always. Like something Raphael had created in his prime.  
"About what?"  
"About our mutations, Herr Lehnsherr."  
"Tell me.", he whispered.  
"Well i believe, that...maybe there is more potentiell in you than you already discovered.", she whispered too and he watched her lips, forming the words.  
  
"Which would be?"  
"Charles can find mutants. Feel mutants. Over long distances. I think that maybe, you're able to do something similar."  
He stared at her, an interested sparkle in his eyes.  
"Explain, darling."  
He felt her thumb at him, pressing at his throat, tracing it, caressing it softly.  
She watched it, biting softly on her lip.  
"Blood and honor, Herr Lehnsherr."  
He frowned, confused and puzzled, but still watching her with pleasure and interest.  
  
"Let me tell you a war story.", she started, shifting slightly, "I was close with my mates. Of course i was. That is a usual thing between soldiers. But well, everyone has his group of friends and his group of...close friends."  
With that she stood up, moving away from him, lightning a few candles around them.  
He watched every step and every move she made. She seemed so surreal, nearly floating over the ground.  
"Well. It was hard to impossible to find ones way on the battlefield. When it comes down to death, there is no order, no rules, no groups. But still."  
She sat down next to him again, this time way closer.  
"I managed to find my loved one, my loved ones, always and everywhere.  
And even after the battle, buried under corpses, staggering, reeling through dead and wounded, crying, shouting people, screaming in pain and agony. I found them.  
Because something told me were to search.  
I felt them.  
I could sense them.  
In all that chaos, something still told me which direction to go.  
Even in death i sensed them."  
  
He stared at her. The candlelight made her features look even more beautiful.  
Her tucked up hair, her dark eyes and cheekbones. How she remained still and yet so moved.  
But it also made her seem scary.  
"How?", he whispered.  
"I feel none, but sense even more. Like a blind person with enhanced hearing.  
I sense the little things. Their Aura. That's why i studied theology and psychology. I wanted to know more about it. I wanted to know...what this strange thing was, that i saw around people. Different and individuell on every being.  
I knew you in the dark, because you reminded me of how extreme the special aura of a person can be. Your's is...overwhelming. Very enhanced. Strong. And full of emotions.  
You're pretty easy to sense."  
"And you think i could sense too?"  
"Well first of all, you could find.", she touched his hands, roaming over them with her own.  
"How?", he frowned again.  
"You felt me before. You knew there was a person."  
"True.", he answered her touch by slightly squeezing her hand.  
"The blood is the key. Feel.", she requested, pushing his hand against hers.  
"I...don't know what to-"  
"Feel."  
He closed his eyes.

"Iron...", he whispered.  
"Iron. There is iron in all of our blood. Red blood-cells have what? 4 iron molecules?", she whispered back.  
"But it's so...little. ", he looked up at her, a little helpless.  
"Yes, too little to move around or anything crazy...Still you could feel it. Expand Erik. Don't just focus on moving huge objects. Focus on the tiny things too."  
  
"I could...yes...", he stared at his own hands, "would you help me with that?"  
"Start with your own body. Feel yourself. Breathe, life yourself. Feel your own blood. Sense yourself. Then we can start to sense other people. We two can practice if you want to, but first, you have to practice for your own.  
Do you have anything planned for tomorrow? After classes?"  
He looked up at her, into her eyes.  
"I'll cancel it."  
"Okay. So you, me, tomorrow in the park. Let's say...6 pm?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
"Nice."  
"Nice.", he repeated.  
They just kept staring at each other.

"You should go now.", she whispered.  
"Should I?", he growled silently.  
"You should."  
He sighted, looking at her hands again.  
They seemed to fit so perfectly into his.  
He looked up.  
She seemed to feel nothing of the things he did.  
She seemed like marble.  
She seemed cold.  
He loved it.  
Smirking to himself he got up.  
"I won't go until you got to bed", he smiled at her.  
She sighted and got up too, slipping out of the rope she wore.  
Erik watched her. The way her shoulders moved and how she stretched slightly before she went over to the bed.  
He followed her, pulling the blankets back.  
She lay down, looking up at him.  
Smiling down, covering her with the dark silk, before slowly leaving.  
"Sweet dreams.", he whispered hoarse.  
"Sleep well, Herr Lehnsherr."

* * *

 

"Professor?"  
Charles turned around.  
The lesson just ended and the students were one by one leaving the room.  
He spotted her , leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Sienna. Come in.", he smiled, continuing to unpack his documents for the next class.  
She followed his order and slowly walked up to him, greeting a few students on the way.  
"What can i do for you?", he finally asked her, as she stood in front of his desk.  
  
Sienna bit her lip. She knew how busy he was and asking him for a favor always made her feel bad.  
"I...I wanted to ask you if you could...maybe...some of the students said they heard you playing the piano and i thought that maybe, if you've got the time,-"  
Noticing how deeply shy and nervous she seemed he just answered: "I'd love to play piano in your music lessons."  
  
She raised her brows, staring at him, her cheeks slightly reddened.  
"Thank you...", she mumbled, smiling softly, nodding to herself.   
He leaned back, smiling at her.  
"But i am not very good. I'm actually better with the Gitarre. Oh, Erik can play the Piano too, by the way. And Hank plays cello.", he continued.  
She just watched him with interest and simply nodded, thanking him, before turning around to leave again, when-  
  
"Wait.", Charles called, "Please."  
She stopped, looking back.  
"Yes?"  
"I wanted to ask you if...you...would like to...", Charles stopped himself, thinking hard.  
He was looking through her in a way. His mind racing. Was it weird to just ask her like that? Would there be better timing? Would she even consider it?  
"never mind. No problem. Nothing at all. See you.", he finally concluded, looking down at his paperwork, pushing a few pencils around to look busy.  
He spoke fast and nervous and she blinked a few times.  
  
"Mr Xavier?", she asked carefully, leaning her head to the side.  
He stared at his papers, before looking up. He seemed kind of red and in panic.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is something the problem?", she asked again, careful and soft.  
"NO. Nothing. Everything is perfect.", he grinned, then gulped and looked down again.  
In the back, Sienna heard Jean sight.  
She looked at the student and back at Charles. "O..okay.", she nodded, "See you around. You coming to the kitchen later on?", she smiled.  
"Uh. Yeah. Yeah I'll be there.", he uttered, not daring to look at her until she heard her leave.

When the woman was gone, Jean walked up to Charles who meanwhile collapsed on his desk.  
She smiled at him, caressing his back.  
"Just tell her Professor.", she whispered.  
He groaned, placing his hands on his head, grabbing his hair. "It's so hard."  
"I know Professor...I know.", Jean smiled to herself, "But it's just dinner. Try to...just ask her."  
"I AM trying...I really am.", he looked up, seemingly stressed.  
Jean chuckled. "I believe in you Professor."  
"Thanks...", he sighted.

* * *

 

Erik just left from his last class, when he walked down the halls, noticing her.  
She panted slightly, wearing a top, gloves and a towel around her neck.  
He stopped to look at her, stretching and ruffling that towel through her hair.  
"Hello Herr Lehnsherr.", she stated coldly.  
"You saw me?", he asked, smiling.  
She still didn't look in his direction.  
"No."  
  
Erik's smile disappeared.  
She turned her head, smirking at him.  
"I was just...the gym. Training a little.", she explained her exterior, crossing her arms infront of her chest, hiding a bit.  
He looked down and up at her again. "You're shaking. It seemed to be more than a little."  
She chuckled and started walking away from him.  
"Come on now. You're starting to behave like Xavier.", she said, looking at him over her shoulder.  
He followed her.  
"He really takes good care of you.", Erik stated.  
"Good care? He watches my every move. When i eat, how much i eat, what i do and when i do it and if i could hurt myself.", she sighed.  
"Well...", Erik chuckled, "he seems to care deeply for you."

Something strange happened.  
She stopped.  
Erik walked on, up to her to look at the woman.  
Something seemed to bug her. There was something he hadn't noticed in her before.  
Emotion.  
She was still and silent and she seemed to feel regret.  
Deep, hurting sorrow.  
"He should stop then...", she whispered.  
  
Something in her featured flinched and within the blink of an eye,  
Sienna seemed to be back to normal, but that little something he saw in her...  
He wanted to say something but in the end chose to stay silent.  
"I see you tonight?", she suddenly asked, looking up at him.  
He nodded. "We'll meet for coffee as usual though, arn't we?", Erik asked, frowning slightly.  
"Is...what time is it?", she asked, again ruffling through her hair.  
"Just past two...", Erik spoke softly, noticing her being a bit off.   
"Oh. Well in that case, see you for coffee, Lehnsherr.", she fake smiled a bit grin, and went off.  
Left him standing there in the hallway.

* * *

 

Charles loved to look at her.  
This may sound creepy, but he really just enjoyed to stare at her. Could do it  for hours.  
This has nothing to do with her being female or good looking or for him having interest in her.  
It was because of her mutation.  
It was the way she moved and acted.  
The little expressions she made.  
Or rather, she didn't make. It made him question a lot of things.  
Would he want to live without love? Without warmth or the feeling of being home and safe?  
In return of never again feeling sorrow and pain?  
  
She was ruffling his mental feathers.  
Yet, she calmed him.  
Charles watched her in awe, when she tapped around the library like a cat, not leaving traces nor impressions.  
She was untouched by everything. She was Silence in person.  
Concentrated and dreaming at the same time.  
Yes, he loved to watch her. He loved how she acted and how she was so still and frozen in time and matter.  
And he loved the small things she heard and saw and sensed that he didn't.

Because of all these things he often found himself just gazing at her.  
Feeling strange about her feeling nothing.  
Following her movements and reactions.  
  
He knew he'd find her here.   
They both had a free hour just before the 4pm coffee break and if she wasn't in the gym she was here, looking through the countless books his parents had left him.   
Sienna had finshed her teaching early today and there wasn't even paperwork left for her, so she'd rushed down, prepared lunch, went to have said gym time and now was here, alone, until Charles had joined.

"Are you looking for something special?", the Professor broke the comforting silence that surrounded then.  
"Indeed...", she muttered, "Do you?"  
"Not really. I'm just relaxing over here...what is it you are looking for?"  
"God. Answers. A meaning. Everyone does.", she stated coldly and made him chuckle.  
"Besides from that. This was not what i meant. I mean do you look for a special book?", he asked her, smiling.  
She sighted. "No, not really, i'm bored."  
"Bored? You worked till now."  
"Till five minutes ago.", she corrected him, continuing to hush around the room.  
"Take a break, darling.", Charles demanded in a sweet and yet demanding tone.  
She suppressed a groan and stopped in her track. Walking up to him she sat down on the couch next to his wheelchair.

He smiled softly and she quickly answered it with a smile on her own, before her face went back to blank.  
"What's the matter?", he asked calmly.  
"I am bored."  
"I noticed...why?", Charles pressed, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Lack of exhaustion. I get bored pretty quickly.", she sighted, ruffling through her hair.  
"You are fascinating.", he whispered.  
She froze and looked up to him.  
"Thank you...i guess."  
  
He smiled.  
She blinked a few times and her glare shot to the side as if she saw something.  
Charles loved it when that happened.  
Sienna really reminded him of the cat he owned when he was a student.  
"Something the matter?", he asked interested.  
"I...i feel like my powers seem to enhance when i am close to you.", she whispered, staring at her hands.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I sense more than usual. It's...someone just entered the room."  
"You can sense persons? Why haven't you told me?"  
"It's usually just very weak. Every person feels different. Some weaker some stronger. Erik has a pretty strong aura for example. Jean too, Storm also. And you, of course."  
"And you can...what, sense when they are close?"  
"Like a...small living GPS, yes. But normally just...even with such strong aura only from a small distance.", she muttered, "I tried to work on it a little lately. I guess it is working."  
  
"Amazing..."  
"I'm trying to teach Erik."  
"Erik? How is he involved with it?"  
"The Iron in our blood. I thought hat maybe he'd be able to, if trained, sense it, feel it and like this find our where people are."  
"He didn't tell me...", Charles frowned.  
Sienna shook her head: "We only talked about it yesterday night. I think he hadn't got the chance to talk with you yet."  
"Well...alright then. Can i be with you?"  
"Not this evening. I want him to be as isolated as possible when we try it the first time. He'll need to feel himself first. But after that, sure, why not.", she smiled softly and he answered it.  
  
She leaned back, finally relaxing a little.   
Charles enjoyed that small moment of peace. Turning his head to look at her.   
She had closed her eyes, a single strand of hair lay on her cheek.   
It was so very rare to catch her like that, he'd though to himself, maybe in the morning.   
Where they were going though, with him not even daring to ask her out for dinner, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.  
  
Maybe, if he just-  
In that very moment she started frowning and opening her eyes.  
Charles watched her puzzled as she lifted her hand, staring at her wrist.   
"What is it, Darling?", he asked and she softly turned her gaze to him.   
"Lost my watch. What time is it?", she asked.   
Xavier sighted, looking down at his: "Uh...about ten to 4."  
She was smirking as he looked up at her again.   
"Care to join me for a cup of tea? It's coffee break time.", she hummed excited.

* * *

"There they are! Hi there!"  
Raving called out as Charles and Sienna entered the kitchen, chatting about something that seemed deeply philosophical once again.   
The two of them only hesitantly parted from each other gaze to look at the small group in the kitchen.   
  
Hank, Raven, Kurt, Storm and Jean.   
"Erik's not here yet?", Charles asked, taking his usual spot.  
Tea was already on the table since Jean was a full blown tea-person herself.  
She was the one to serve the Professor with a warm smile that he immediately returned.  
Sienna had walked past them, leaning against the counter of the kitchen, watching the group.   
"Yeah I don't know. Maybe he's smokin-", Raven started.  
"BUSY."; Hank interrupted her, throwing her an evil glance.   
Talking about Erik's smoking habits was kind of unholy ground for them to speak off, especially in front of the kids.  
  
"Well, no coffee for you then", Storm smiled at her teacher.   
Sienna just shrugged in return, a knowing smile on her lips.   
When Erik had told her he'd make the coffee on their first meeting, he had been rightfully saying that his coffee was the best. She had no idea what he did but it was better than non-Erik coffee. The other ones didn't seem to care and happily drank away but she was loyal.   
  
"I'm still pretty sure she's just being nice, since none of us can actually taste the damn difference...", Hank muttered, taking a sip.   
"Of course she is, she always is."; Raven chuckled, "Just feeding his big Ego even more if you ask me."  
"Being nice is not a bad thing now, is it?", Charles added, smiling at her.   
  
Sienna only now spoke up, looking at the kids.   
"Where'r the boys?", she asked, her hands still crossed infront of her.   
"Getting ready for PE, Miss.", Kurt smiled at her.   
She nodded to herself. "They should be here though. There's no dodging coffee."  
  
This whole coffee-drinking ritual was her fault to begin with.   
Sienna had, since her arrival, made pretty clear that coffee begins at 4pm and ends at 4.30 and everyone just tuned in over time.   
Erik and Kurt were the first to happily oblige while the rest had still been a bit skeptical.  
"Isn't it..you know...a bit of a waste of time? In the middle of workflow?", Charles had asked carefully.   
"Not at all. It's just half an hour, the whole family gathers, and coffee and snacks give you energy for later work. Plus. It's tradition.", she had countered.   
"It actually is. It's common in Germany.", Erik had nodded, "it's good for working moral."  
Kurt had happily chimed in and since that day their daily coffee break was a full blown part of everyones timetable.   
  
"So, to get back to the topic....I think it's harder than you think...", Storm turned to Hank.  
"No it isn't! Just take a second when he's not watching his back.", he mumbled, shaking his head softly.   
"He always is though, right Professor?", Storm asked Charles, who just frowned and softly shook his head.   
"Wait, you'll have to explain to me before you start bombarding me with questions.", he chuckled, sipping his tea.   
"Well, we were talking about how to best kill you, Charles.", Raven just shrugged and Xavier nearly chocked on his drink.   
  
"Well...how's THAT for a tea-time-topic...", he mumbled.   
"No but really! It IS pretty impossible!", Jean pleaded, looking at him.   
"It is NOT.", Raven shook her hand, "Just shoot him for Christ's sake!", she huffed.   
"Well, he'd know you think about shooting him!", Jean countered.   
"Fair point dear Jean.", Charles pointed out, pouring some more tea.   
"Well you could just kill him unexpactatly."; Hank shrugged.   
"Hank, we said the rules were: You KNOW someones out for your head. So he would be expecting it.", Raven explained.   
  
"Hey Sienna. You're an Assassin right?", Jean asked carefully, everyone turning to the woman in question now, "What would you say, as a professionell?"  
"Jean...", Charles hissed slightly, "Don't push the wrong buttons here, please...She isn't one anymore, could we please leave the past in the past?"  
  
"Well....", Sienna started...  
At that very moment Erik entered, greeting everyone, apologizing for being late.  
The two shared a moment of looking deeply into each others eyes and Charles felt a small tingle of jealousy running through him.  
"I'd...I'd play on his loveliness i'd say. Get to know him. Come here.", her eyes were fixed on Charles again and his on hers, "Get to love him. The key, i think is to convince yourself you don't want to harm him. Because blandly, if you have a grudge against him all along he'll know. But no. Get to his heart. It's his biggest weakness. And one day. ", she nearly whispered now, her eyes still not leaving Charles's, "Ram a knife through it."  
  
The room got quite quiet and the rest of the group noticed the tension between the two of them.   
"Maybe when that day comes there's no want for that kind of action anymore."; Charles answered, his voice smooth as silk and she smiled, just as he did.   
"I guess so, Mister Xavier.", she shrugged, finally looking up again, "There's, to be honest, not really a reason to play that game with Him. Couldn't imagine anyone wanting to harm him.", she smiled again, turning around now.   
  
Sienna softly touched Erik's back, leaning forward to closely watch him making their coffee.   
"What are you talking about anyways?", Lehnsherr asked, looking over his shoulder at the group.  
"How to kill us. It was Charles turn and we'd asked for the professionals thoughts.", Raven answered.   
Erik's eyes widened as he turned around, leaning against the counter just as Sienna had second ago.   
"Oh that's an interesting topic. I demand it to be my go. Try killing me for a change.", he challenged, smirking.   
  
"Well in this case it's easier, morally at least.", Hank joked and the group laughed.   
Erik rolled his eyes.   
Jean and Kurt tried to supess their grins and Charles smiled, his eyes still fixated on Sienna though.  
"Now, My go. I'd just Thunder. Easy peasy.", Storm started, grinning triumphantly.   
Erik laughed that of, turning around to continue with the coffee.   
"Good try. But as soon as the clouds are coming i'll just go inside. Or get the next possible car close to me with a wink of my hand.", Erik explained, looking over at Sienna.   
"Maybe that lovely Black Mercedes.", he teased.   
She raised a brow at him, "Hurt my car and i hurt YOU.", she whispered.   
"Oh I hope you do.", he whispered back, smirking.   
  
"I'd use a wooden stake.", Raven chimed in, grinning, "Should work, at least the folklore says so."  
"Good one.", even Charles chuckled at that, smiling at her.   
"Very funny.", Erik fake laughed, handing Sienna her cup of coffee, walking over to the table to take his place next to Charles.   
"But honestly....i think if you'd tried to kill him with anything non Metal he'd just throw something Metal after you. I mean...there's is literary no room in the whole mansion without anything metal in it. None.", Jean explained, her palms flat on the table.   
The group looked at her, Erik nodding. "Clever girl."  
  
"Well. How about bullets?"; Hank proposed, "You're the master of FERROmagnetism. But bullets are only partly made of Metal."  
"True.", Erik shrugged, still smiling.   
"He could still control the gun though. Turning it on your head quicker than you could pull the trigger.", Sienna stated, taking a sip. Her voice calm and relatively quiet compared to the others.   
"Thank you, Darling.", Erik nodded at her.   
"Plus,", she looked up from her cup, "most bullets used by Cleaners are Full Metal Jackets, since they leave the victim more...let's say unrecognizable. He could fully well control these. "  
  
It went a bit quiet.   
"Charles? Any Idea?", Raven asked, leaning forward.   
Charles sighted, shrugging, gazing at his friend.   
"Got no reason to kill him. At least at the moment.", he stated.  
"That's not the name of the game, come on Charles.", Raven chuckled.   
"Well...if you really want me to...", he started, leaning back in his chair like he owned the place (which well, in theory he did), "I'd simply rip his mind apart. Ain't no magnetism protecting him from that."  
  
A soft, impressed "ohhhh", was going around the table. Erik raised his brows, the kids clapped softly in awe.   
"Good one.", Hank chuckled.   
  
Erik huffed, shaking his head, smiling softly.   
"Such betrayal old friend.", he looked at Charles who simply shrugged.   
"And you? How'd you do it?", Erik looked up, his eyes meeting hers again.   
  
Sienna stared back at him. No smile. Just a cold, icy stared.   
"I'd do it with my hands.", she stated. Nearly a whisper.   
Hank and Raven started grinning impressed, Charles chuckled.   
"Oh really? Think you can keep me down?", Erik challenged, smirking at her.   
"Sure of it.", she whispered back, downing the last bit of her coffee, "Plus...", she walked over to the table, her hands on his shoulder as she leaned down to him, "No need to KEEP you down. YOU wouldn't even try to push me off now, would you?"  
Erik raised his brows, a bit taken aback, while the rest of the group started laughing again.

* * *

 

"Outside or inside?"  
Erik nearly jumped.  
He stood in the park, not far from the building and smoked.  
Usually, he was a non-smoking kind of person, especially around the kids but from time to time memory's came up, times got to stressing or he simply needed rest so he always had a some in his coat.  
When her voice called from behind, he felt caught and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hum?", he asked, turning around.   
"It's an interesting question 'aint it?  
Appearance or feelings. Strength or wisdom. Pleasure or happiness. Pain or Sorrow. Knowing or hoping.  
Inside. Or Outside. What is it for you?"  
She played with a coin in her hand, snipping it up and catching it again.  
He stared at her and back to the coin, stopping it in mid air.  
"Why do you ask?", he frowned, the cigarette between his lips again.   
  
She watched it, his lips, to be precise.   
"Curiosity.", she finally stated.   
They exchanged glances, the Coin between them.  
"I think it changes. A coin can be thrown multiple times. catch it. Throw it again.  
For me though, it makes no difference. I'll just stop it when i feel like it."  
That said, the coin flew over to his hand, where he held it out for her.  
She looked at him. Impressed as always.  
  
"A beautiful answer Herr Lehnsherr.", she whispered before taking her coin back, "but what i was originally referring to, was where you want to practice. Inside. Or Outside.  
Actually, i mean", she looked up at the sky above them, "It DOES look a bit like rain, would you like to go in?", she asked, pointing at the door behind her.  
Erik seemed shocked. He was amazing how easily she played him every single time.  
"Inside seems to be a good idea.", he nodded, looking down, smiling.  
  
"May I?", she asked, gesturing at his cigarette.   
Erik frowned, then chuckled deeply. "Sure."  
He held it out for her and she simply out her hands behind her back, leaning forward.   
Catching her drift he smiled again, softly placing it in front of her lips.   
She smiled, leaning back up, taking a long satisfying drag.  
"Didn't know you smoked.", Erik stated, watching her intensely.   
"Oh i'm guilty for sure. Mostly doing it in my car when I need a time out. Don't tell Charles.", she explained, smirking at him, before handing the cigarette over.   
Eriks eyes didn't leave her. Not as he inhaled and not as the smoke glided through the cold air.   
He noticed her closing her eyes in bliss as it passed her.   
"In that black beauty of yours, huh?", Erik smiled, his gaze wandering over to the yard, were he knew the car was still parked, "Mind if I join at times?"  
She chuckled, "Not at all. I'll give you two taps on the back before I'll go. Then you'll know."  
"All secretive? Exciting.", Erik smirked, liking the idea of having a little secret.  
"C'mon, Let's get going.", she took the cigarette and after one final drag left it in the tiny golden cat food can next to the entrance.   
  
-  


"Your place or mine?", she asked, walking up the steps in front of him.  
He frowned. Was she aware of her allusions?  
"My place then.", he stated.  
They reached his door and instead of using his key Erik simply opened the door by a simple hand gesture, guiding her inside.  
She turned around, looking at him, smiling softly.   
Sometimes she forgot about his powers and it made her feel silly.  
  
"Okay. So i can tie you up, so you don't see - or i can darken the room. What would you like better?", she asked, leaning with her back against the framing of his bed.  
"Uhm...", he frowned again, a little lost, "Although the thought of you tying me up sounds tempting, i guess we'll better darken the room."  
Without any real reaction she simply nodded and went over to the windows, moving the huge curtains.  
Erik stared into nothingness for a while.  
Was she aware of HIS allusions?  
Did she even notice or understood things like flirting?  
He sighted, ruffling through his hair.  
  
"Your heart is racing. Are you alright?", she asked, turning her head to look at him.  
"Wha- Yeah. I'm good.", he answered.  
"Okay. Bed or right here on the ground?", she asked, coming closer.  
Now she was just getting nasty.  
"I'd actually like it right here and now.", he answered, suppressing a grown.  
"Alright.", she said, blankly, sitting down in front of him.  
Erik looked down at her.  
She looked up at him.  
He gulped. He really had to let go off these Thoughts of his.

She sat in an meditation posture and he carefully placed himself across her, trying to mirror what she did.  
Sienna stopped him, touching his arm lightly.  
"You can sit in whatever pose you like. Just something that feels comfortable."  
He could hardly see her by now, the curtains doing a great job.  
But he noticed her standing up, moving to get some things, before she sat down again.  
"Give me your hand.", she demanded softly.  
"Sure..."  
  
Her skin was soft against his. Not as soft as womens hands usual were, yet her touch felt...intimate.  
She placed a lighter in it. "Light the candles Erik, please."  
He did as he was told as she touched his hand again, staring at him.  
"And Calm. Down.", she hissed and in this very moment, a flood of softness washed over him.  
He inhaled deeply, dropping the lighter.  
"Better?", she asked.  
"Better.", he nodded.  
  
She didn't quite know herself, but whispering felt like the right thing to do. So she kept her voice low.

"Okay. So what do we do now?", Erik finally found a quite comfortable position, still shifting slightly.  
"I want you to feel yourself. Concentrate on the iron in your blood. Flowing through you."  
"Alright..."  
"Relax first. You can close your eyes or stare at the flame of the candle. Mostly it helps to picture something easy in your head while you concentrate. I thought the candle might remind you of...i don't know...whatever you jews do."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sorry. Just sayin'."  
"What do you mean by THAT?"  
"You do stuff with candles, don't you?"  
"Stuff with candles?! Oh my..you atheists..."  
"Oh, I DO believe in god."  
He groaned. "So christian, hum?"  
"Herr Lehnsherr..."  
"You know it's not the right way. right?"  
"We will not discuss my believe in Jesus right now."  
"Jesus...", he shook his head.  
"CONCENTRATE", she hissed and like she'd put a spell on him, he suddenly sat upright, full concentrated.  
  
"Sorry...", she whispered.  
"I'm good. Thanks for the candle.", he smiled at their little bickering.  
"No hard feelings."  
"What should i do with my hands?"  
"Hold them still. You can rather put them on your knees palms up or down. Whatever feels more natural to you. And try to concentrate on your breathing. Long in and exhales.  
Concentrate. On Yourself.  
This is your body. Know it.  
The muscles tensing.  
The blood flowing through it.  
Feel your vanes.  
Feel the earth around you."

That said, she left him in silence for a while.  
She looked at him the whole time.  
Whenever something sad or miserable crossed his mind, shaking him, she steadied and calmed him.  
He looked gracious.  
He looked mighty and strong.  
"What do you feel?", she whispered.  
He took his time to answer.  
"I feel...all kind of metal all around the room. Where it's located. It's shape, form, it's-"  
"That wasn't the task.", she sighted.  
"But it is amazing.", he said, softly biting his lip.   
"Sure is, but concentrate on yourself."  
"Do you know anything that could help?"  
She thought for a while. "Maybe if we could somehow concentrate blood in one place...but that sadly isn't possible."  
Erik grinned, eyes still closed, suppressing a laugh.  
"Well you know the male body IS actually able to-"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"NO.", she hissed.

Another twenty minutes past away.  
"How about know?"  
"Still feels good."  
"Your blood?"  
"No. Nothing."  
"Try harder."

A whole hour passed.  
By now, Charles had asked if they were okay and nearly ripped Erik out of his trance.  
He managed to keep concentrating and Sienna pushed him even harder.  
"Sienna...I don't know if..."  
"Try harder."  
"But i really don't feel anything at-"  
"Harder. Concentrate."  
He sighted and went on.

About another half hour went by when Erik suddenly opened his eyes.  
"What?", she asked.  
"This isn't working."  
"Close your eyes again Erik...", she sighted, ruffling through her hair.  
He growled slightly and obeyed, noticing her standing up.  
"Are you leaving?", he asked.  
She froze, staring at him, standing next to the door.  
"Wait...", she gasped.  
"What?"  
  
She hurried back to him, holding her hand out to him.  
Careful not to touch him, she turned it so her wrist faced him.  
"Which hand?", she asked.  
"What?"  
His eyes were closed.  
"Which hand?"  
"I don't feel anything Sienna..."  
She moved closer.  
"Now?"  
He concentrated.  
"No..."  
Closer.  
"Nothing..."  
She held her hand in front of his forehead now.  
"Concentrate...Feel the blood rushing. Which form does it take?  
Which way does it go?  
What. Hand?"  
Silence fell.  
He opened his eyes with a single word,  
"Left."

They stared at each other.  
A smile appearing on her lips as she saw his grin.  
"You felt it?"  
"Yes."  
"How did it feel?"  
He took hold of her hand, touching and tracing it with his.  
"It feels...alive...so...", he shook his head, unable to explain.  
"Okay okay. Good job for today.", she nodded, wanting to stay up but he held her back.  
"Wait. Let's try something."  
She seemed confused.  
"Oh...well okay."  
He closed his eyes again.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I want to feel you."  
"What..."  
"Hold still.", he demanded

He entangled his hands with hers, as they sat across each other.  
His eyes were closed and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
"E...Erik?"  
"Pshhh..."  
She held still and stared at him.  
He looked concentrated. Focused. Dangerous, in a way.  
"Could you come a little closer?", he asked.  
"Sure...", she moved slightly.  
He exhaled.  
"Closer?"  
"Herr Lehnsherr..."  
"Please?"  
She sighted. "I.. I don't think this is possible.", she looked down at herself. Their knees were already touching.  
  
Without a warning he pulled her up to him, his hands on her back.  
She gasped and stared at him wide eyed.  
Her legs automatically steadied her, her knees on the ground next to him so she wouldn't fall off his lap.   
"That was uncalled for Herr Lehnsherr. This is inaprop-", she only know noticed how spread her legs actually were and how flushed she was pressed against him.   
"Can i touch your...wait. No. Touch my chest."  
  
She sighted and gave him a lecturing look, his gaze drifted from one eye to the other.  
Carefully, she held up her hands, placing them on his chest.   
She closed her eyes.  
His aura seemed stronger then ever before.  
She felt his shaky breath against her throar as she touched him.  
"This is...I...", he stumbled over his words, simply placing his hands an hers now, leaning back do she sat steadier.  
  
She whimpered slightly, trying to pull them away.  
"Are you okay?", he asked, looking at her.  
She frowned. "You are...very dominating."  
"I'm sorry it's just my manner."  
"No. Your...Aura. Whatever. It's very strong when i'm so close...", she whispered, looking down to him, her eyes not leaving his.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No. It just bothers. It feels unknown."  
"Okay. Let me try one last thing."  
She literally sat on his lab by now, so she didn't feel like it could get more awkward.  
"What do you feel?", she asked him, as he started to concentrate again.  
"You. You're veins. Pulsing. I can FEEL your structure."  
She nodded silently.  
Suddenly he felt his hands on her.  
First on both sides of her Hips, then roaming up until-

She hit him.  
Right in the face.  
And this wasn't some kind of female-slap.  
This was a full blown hit right in the face.  
His face was still facing to the side as she watched him react.  
  
"...Au...", was all he said before groaning and touching his jaw.  
"Behave.", she hissed. Not moving from her place on his lab.  
He needed a moment to come clear with the situation and turned his gaze back to look at her, still holding his jaw.  
There was pure shock written in his face. Shock and something else.   
"Sorry...", he muttered.  
She didn't answer. Just wiped a drop of blood from the courner of his lips with her thump.  
"Are you back to your senses?", she asked him cockily.  
  
"Yes i am. Sorry. I just wanted to...um...Can i..."  
She didn't say a thing, just watched him placing his hands lightly above her breast on her chest.  
He looked at her to get something like permission before he closed his eyes again.  
She heard him exhaling in a pleasured manner.  
Seeing how relaxed he was she sighted and leaned in to him.  
One hand on his back one caressing through his hair, his head against her throat, as he pulled her in a hug.  
"What are you even doing?", she asked him, staring ahead into the dark room.  
"Your heart..."  
"How does it feel?"  
"Impossible to describe..."

* * *

"You know..."  
  
As Charles heard her voice echoing through the library he jumped in his seat, staring ahead with wide eyes. He still couldn't see her. Apart from the light of his little desk lamp the huge room was pitch black.   
  
"One of the things I love about this place...is that no matter how fucking late there's always bound to be at least ONE other insomniac up...", she finished her sentence.   
Charles grinned to himself and yet frowned. He still couldn't make out where her voice was coming from.   
  
"Dear...why are you up so late?", he asked, turning around.   
"Could ask the same question. Everyone else is...out cold.", she chuckled and he found himself frowning.   
He could clearly hear her footsteps, but the echo did not help.  
  
"Sienna...where are you dearest?", he finally brought himself to ask.   
"Why. Scared?", she asked, her hand suddenly on his shoulder and he visably shook.   
"Jesus....don't scare me like that...", he chuckled again, his hand on his heart.   
She smiled softly, deciding to sit on his desk, next to his paperwork.   
"Sorry...so. You're working at 3 am yes?", she asked, tilting her head.   
  
"Sometimes..."; Charles admitted, sorting out his papers, trying not to stare for too long.   
"Oh Charles...that's why I never come to you in the night. You're always so....busy.", she sighted, her hand now running through his hair.   
He froze, not just because it was one of the first times she'd ever called him by his firstname, but also because of the rather attractive way she'd said it.   
"Are you....", he frowned, looking up at her.  
"Drunk?", she completed his question, brows raised, "Yeah. A bit. Are you angry?"  
  
Charles huffed, smiling softly.   
"No. You're a grown woman. As long as you don't go on a nightdrive or do it in front of the kids you're free to do whatever.", he shrugged, his hand taking hers, examining it.  
"Whatever, huh? You know...", she mumbled, looking over her shoulder into the dark room, "Me and Erik wrapped up training and i'd say he was done for it after. Probably fell into his bed after I left. Me not so much....Then I found that beautiful bottle of rum and I was about to share it. So I sought out Erik, but he was fast asleep, which is still WEIRD, and then I looked for Raven but she wasn't even in her room - and I didn't want to run in on her and Hank-"  
"Wait. She's with....really?", he asked and she turned his gaze back to him.   
"Of course! It's pretty damn obvious!", Sienna snarled slightly.   
"Well...I thought so. Didn't know for sure though...", he shrugged.   
  
"Where was I...oh...yes...At first I thought i'd just leave but then I said to myself, No, This time you go through with it."; she explained, pointing it him.   
Charles laughed. She was cute like that. So open and talkative.   
"This time? So you thought about coming to me before?", Charles asked, his voice calm and smooth.   
"All the time.", she whispered, leaning closer, "But I always feel bad about it.", she sighted, looking away again, "You're always working so hard. I feel like a burden just talking to you."  
  
Charles frowned.   
"You know, Dear, I love he thought of you thinking about me, but listen, you will never be a burden to me, you hear that? Come whenever you want."  
She grinned at that, chuckling to herself.   
"What?", Charles asked, grinning himself now.   
"Nothing. It was just....an interesting choice of words, that's all.", she snickered, looking up at him again. She was awfully close and she found her gaze drifting down towards his lips.   
  
"So...on your way to me you downed the whole bottle?", Charles raised a brow.   
"No no. Not even half of it."; she shook her head, "I'm still a responsible being after all."  
"Good girl.", he smiled softly, frowning a bit while studying her eyes.   
  
"You always do that.", she whispered, her voice sounding as if she hadn't been drinking a drop.   
Charles stared at her intensely. "Do what?"  
"You smile but still your head does that little...", her finger tip touched his forehead, before she buried her hand in his hair, pulling him closer, "That little frown up there. It worries me."  
Charles laughed out loud.   
"Oh...yes I tend to do that...you're worried you say?"  
"About you?", she asked, her eyes wide, "alllll the time. You haven't got a clue. With the others not so much...but you. Oh yes all the time."  
  
"Is that so?", Charles asked, his hand holding up his head now, "Tell me about it."  
She smiled, knowing full well he enjoyed this.   
"Well....You see. Erik for example. He work a lot too. He too worries a lot and gets caught up in his head too much - but he is...", she sighted, gesturing something, "So much of an asshole", she whispered that last word and Charles laughed, "That I don't mind him falling on his head at times? You understand?", she chuckled with him, grinning wildly.   
"I do my love, I do understand.", he nodded to himself, still smiling.   
  
Her gaze softened as she looked back into his eyes, her soft smile disappearing.   
"But you...", she mumbled, her right hand cupping his cheek, "You work so much and worry so much and you want to save everyone but you can't and you know that and I feel like that is eating you alive at times....and on top of that you've got such responsibility on your shoulders...sometimes i believe that...one day you took it all because you felt you could carry that weight but now...now you worry at times that there will come the day when you just can't anymore...I...", she frowned again, sighting in deep sadness, "I just want you to feel safe. You are so good Charles. So good. And I feel like the world struggles because it has learned to...to distrust goodness like yours.", she whispered, her thumb caressing his cheek.    
  
"You're the...definition of too good to be true.", she cracked the tension, chuckling softly and he too started smiling, looking away from her gaze.  
"You do too. Sometimes. Don't you?", he asked, looking back at her, "Distrust me?"  
She frowned, then smiled again.   
"I can honestly say that...not anymore no. I trust you Charles."  
  
They looked at each other for a while. She tried to pull her hand back but he'd placed his on top of hers, stopping it from leaving.   
"Charles....you know that if there's anything i can do...", she started, but  he soon interrupted her.   
"You're doing it already. Take a break at times. That you could do. I feel like you are working yourself to the bone and it brings me more pain than pleasure.", he reassured her.   
"Well...more evening spent drinking and chatting then?", she asked, raising her brows.   
"That's a start. I'd be open to more that just that though."; he smirked.   
She laughed and he joined in as they finally parted.  
  
"You know....I wanted to ask you...", she started, jumping of his desk, "No. No ask you. I'm going to no matter what you say so it isn't exactly a question.", she corrected.   
Charles laughed. "Not so much of a question then, no."  
"Well I wanted to TELL you that i'm taking Kurt to town with me next Sunday. We're going to mass. It's a Church I know well, me and the preacher are friends so it'll be grand.", she explained.   
"Well. I'm fine with that. I'm sure you'll take care of him.", Charles smiled lovingly.   
"Great. And something else, I'll be out Friday night.", she added.   
"Is that so?", he asked, leaning back, seemingly interested.  
"Yes. Going on a date."  
  
Charles raised a brow, tilting his head.   
"Oh really?", he asked, even more intrigued now.  
"Nothing worry-some. Me, my Car and a good drink.", she held up her hands in defense.   
"Well, that delights me. Just take care yes?"  
"Always."  
"And don't drink too much, please.", he added.  
"Never."  
"And don't go out without a jacket. Wouldn't want you catching a cold!", he pointed at her and she just rolled her eyes.   
"Wouldn't."

* * *

 

She caughted.  
It was not a week later and somehow, she had gotten the worst fever Charles had ever seen. She couldn't sleep, was burning up and she didn't feel a thing about it.  
He was worried, and so he sat down next to Eric, with her standing beside him on day.

"I won't babysit her Charles.", Erik hissed, teeth gritted.  
"Yes you will. I won't be able to and i want someone to look after her.", Charles spoke.  
Erik looked at Sienna but she simply went into her soldier mood, not saying or disobeying anything.  
"No i won't.", Erik said, half smiling, "This is ridiculous."  
"Erik...do me a favor and-", Charles started.  
"No. Forget it. She's an adult. She can look after hersel-"  
"Herr Lehnsherr."  
Her voice was so ice cold and harsh that both men suddenly turned to her.  
When she looked up to give Erik the most intimidating stare, he felt chills running down his spine.  
"If Mister Xavier, the principal of this facility, wishes you to do something, then you will. You will not disobey, nor will you argue.", she came closer and Erik's jaw clenched.  
Charles smiled his triumphal smile and Erik shot him a glare before storming out of the room.

Erik obeyed and did as he was told, not leaving her, at any costs.  
He went to the kitchen with her, stayed next to her while she ate and while she read for hours.  
He leaned next to her against a tree as she meditated and did yoga in the park, actually, he used the moments of her closing her eyes to stare at her, so that wasn't that bad.  
He worked next to her desk when she went through some drawings her students made.

When she was finished, she leaned back in her chair, watching him.  
At first he wasn't bothered, but after a few minutes he looked up.  
"Is something the matter, Sienna?", Erik asked, trying to stay as polite as possible.  
"Why?", she sounded sweet.  
"Because you stare at me since five minutes.", he chuckled lightly, not taking his gaze off his student's reports.  
"Why shouldn't i? You are a handsome man.", she mumbled, her thumb brushing over her bottom lip.  
  
Eriks heart skipped a beat.  
Now she was teasing him.  
He turned his head to look at her and their eyes met.  
Her mouth slightly opened, smirking, her beautiful dark eyes half closed, watching him, her voice sounding all so sore and loving.  
"Thank you.", he simply answered. Happy he succeeded in sounding cold and untouched.  
It wasn't like he had a crush on her.  
But...well... Erik shook the thought off and continued to stare at his papers.  
But she didn't stop.  
He still felt her burning gaze on him and it drove him crazy.  
Crazy like the crazy mad kind of crazy were he wanted to throw her on the table taking her right there and then.  
But he couldn't let himself think of things like this now.  
His thoughts weren't save in this house. Especially now.  
  
Charles would always keep an eye and an ear on his precious queen of his little chess field and the people around her.  
Charles thought she was his. And Erik had somehow accepted this along the way.  
But actually. Why?  
She was magnificent and She didn't belong to anyone.  
She didn't chose a side yet.  
Erik once again turned his head to meet her gaze.  
"So handsome you can't stop looking at me?", he asked.  
She looked down, carefully shaking her head.  
"I'm sorry. I often stare at people when i think."  
  
Erik sighted and leaned back.  
"What troubles your mind?"  
"I really want to do something i can't.", she said, putting it like a confession.  
He leaned closer to her.  
He was in his element. God she looked gorgeous in the light of the chimney.  
"We can at least speak about everything you want to do.", he whispered.  
His voice was hoarse.  
He was intimidating. She leaned back slightly, backing off, but stopping, actually finding comfort in the situation.  
They just stared at each other for some time.  
Just an intense, tension filled stare.  
Erik had often noticed how she was a lot like him when it came to flirting. She was direct but subtle and just overall very sexual and tension filled in all her doings.  
"I'd really like to shower but i don't want to drag you into there.", she suddenly confessed and the small, imaginary sexual-dream bubble of Erik plopped.  
"Oh..."

"And you really don't mind?", she asked.  
"No, it's okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's okay.", Erik sighted again.  
"Thank you Herr Lehnsherr."  
"No problem.", Erik had at least hoped for a small peck on his cheek but she simply went past him, locking the bathroom door.  
He felt strange.  
Locked inside the bathroom with her.  
  
"This is rediculous. You've got the fever. It's not like you need me to be locked in here with you.", Erik mumbled to himself.   
"Well...", she sighted, "I think the actual reason for this whole drama is because I fainted a few days ago - since i didn't notice I was sick in the first place.  
Erik's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't even..."  
"Jesus Christ, Sienna!", she said, mocking Charles by using a very posh Accent, "You could've bloody hurt yourself. What If that happened in your bedroom? Or the Bathroom? Locked in, huh? We wouldn't have found you!"  
Erik chuckled. "Well. Now I at least sort of understand my need to be here."  
  
He stared at her for a while, watching her putting her necklace and her watch on the shelf.  
He noticed how she didn't remove her ring.  
Erik also watched her, as she opened her bun, letting her hair flow down her neck, shaking her head a little to really let it run free.  
He sat down on a close by , smaller shelf, getting his book out.  
She pulled back the shower curtain, getting inside.  
Her blouse was the first thing that landed in the sink next to the shower.  
A pair of black stockings followed and made him look up.  
He gulped and shifted in his seat.  
This woman was a tease.  
No. Sitting here and not being in there with her was a tease.  
Her underwear followed and Erik had to force his gaze back to his book.  
When the water started running he heard her soft, relaxing moan and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Um...Erik?", her Voice sounded so sweet, so soft.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
He clenched again, suppressing a groan. He had no idea if it was just him, but she sounded so needy. So gorgeous.  
"I don't feel the water temperature. Could you test if it's to hot real quick?"  
Erik took a shaky breath before getting up, laying his book aside and walking up to the shower.  
He held out a hand. From inside the curtain, she touched it. It felt wet and cold, as she pulled it in, under the flow of water.  
"Too cold.", he stated.  
He heard her turning the faucet and he immediately pulled his hand back.  
"Get away from the water! Way too hot!", he hissed.  
"oh...", she quickly changed it again and carefully, Erik lend her his hand again.  
Again, he felt hers in it and this time he actually, carefully grabbed it.

Both of them froze for a moment.  
Erik stared at the curtain. He could just get in there now.  
He wanted to hold her. Feel her, hear her whine. He felt his blood boiling and licked his lips.  
"Herr Lehnsherr?"  
"Ya?", he groaned.  
"The water? Now?"  
He blinked a few times, shaking his head to get out of his trance.  
"Good. Perfect.", he coughed, "have fun in there."  
She wasn't interested. He had to forget her.  
"Wäre lustiger zu Zweit...", (Would be more fun if it were the two of us), he heard her whisper in German and froze.  
  
"W-hat?"  
She giggled. "Just joking."  
Erik shook his head and returned to his seat on the other end of the bathroom.  
She showered and hummed for a while.  
He tried to continue to read, without having any dirty thoughts.  
Erik nearly jumped when a moan was heard from behind the curtain.  
"I'm still here you know.", he teased.  
"I bumped against the tap...", she mumbled, "Looks like it'l be bruised."  
Erik chuckled sweetly, "Oh. Alright then."  
"What were you thinking i did in here?"  
Erik went silent.  
"Never mind."  
Now she was the one chuckling.

He'd handed her a towel and some clothes and when she left the shower, her lips seemed redder than usual and her hair was soaking wet, water dripping down her spine.  
Erik told her to sit down and he carefully rubbed them dry.  
"Can we go to bed now?", she asked in the cutest voice possible and made him feel warm and cozy inside.  
"Come on.", he held out his hand to her and she took it, getting up, following him out of the bathroom.  
  
They wandered through the hallways together, into her room and onto her bed.  
He sat on the edge of it, covering her with the soft blanket.  
Sienna seemed tired, and weakened by the illness.  
He placed his hand on her forehead just to notice that she was still burning up.  
"Should i get you something to drink?", Erik asked.  
"No...", she shook her head, "Stay here please."  
He nodded and did as he was told.  


He'd slept about 2 hours, on her couch of course, when something woke him up.  
She sat on the bed, staring at the wall, whispering things to herself.  
Erik groaned.  
Charles had told him something like hat would happen.  
He glanced at the clock before walking up to her, sitting down to face her.  
She didn't seem to notice him, continuing to whisper in a fast manner.  
"Sienna, are you awake?"  
Nothing but strange whispering followed.  
He sighted. "What are you even saying?"  
She continued.  
"Is that Latin? What the hell Darling? Sleep. Go to sleep."  
He tried to push her down but she resisted.  
  
Charles had told him not to wake her up when she was sleepwalking, but honestly? What was he supposed to do?  
"Hey...", he lay one hand on her cheek, "Wake up, Darling."  
The whispering stopped shortly, just for her to groan silently, frowning hard.   
He tried to give her the softest slaps imaginable. "C'mon. Wake up, will you?"  
  
With that she carefully blinked her eyes open, still frowning.   
"Erik?", she asked, voice hurt and hoarse again, "What are you doing here?"  
He looked at her for a while, his thumb brushing against her cheek, his other hand stroking her hair.   
"Charles told me to Babysitt you while he was out for that meeting. Remember? Your sick.", he explained softly.  
"Oh...Yes I remember...When will he be back anyways? What time is it?", she frowned hard, looking around frantically.   
"Shhhh. Shush. He'll be back tomorrow", he calmed her, forcing her head back to look at him, "Would you like me to stay here with you?"  
  
He gestured to her bed.   
Erik knew this was a bit of a cheep-shot but fuck it. If he had to Babysitt her he could at least spent the night - to get something resembling a reward.   
She tilted her head, blinking again, tiredly.   
"If you don't mind? I don't mind. Just don't hug me too tightly or you'll be sick tomorrow too.", she answered and made him laugh.   
  
She fell asleep quite quickly after that, laying on her side facing him.   
He'd watched her for a while, laying on his back, now watching the light of the vanilla scented candle dance on the ceiling.   
At times she moaned and groaned a bit, shuffling around and he'd shush her, his hand on her forehead or cheek.   
She had turned around by now, curled into his side.   
Erik found himself smiling at that, carefully positioning her small head on his chest, caressing her hair.   
He could get used to this. He thought. Exhaling, eyes closed. Feeling her breathing, touching her soft hair and enjoying her weight on him.   
He really could.

"Erik."  
The voice woke him up.  
He was slowly opening his eyes. Damn he was tired.  
But it felt good too. It smelled good. It was soft and warm but not too warm. He felt like he just had a really good night.  
Her face was barely away from his, with both of them laying on their sides facing each other.  
A small smile crossed his lips, until he saw her rather not so amused gaze.  
"Let go.", she hissed demanding.  
He opened his eyes all the way, realizing he was more or less pressing her on him.  
Erik let go and sat up, ruffling through his hair. "Oh god..."  
"What happened?", she asked, turning to lay on her back.  
"You can't remember?", Erik stared at her.  
"I wouldn't ask if i could.", she mumbled.  
"Well...we...it got a little out of hand."  
"Out of hand in the meaning of-"  
"Yeah."  
He watched her. She frowned at first, staring into nothingness, then went back to blank.  
"Was it good?"  
Erik started chuckling.

When he kept watching her for a while something strange hit him.  
It felt good.  
At first, until now actually, he thaught his desire for her was simply based on her attractive appearance and well...them constantly flirting.  
What he wanted from her was simple and dirty.  
Since the last couple of days, things had started to change. Seing the way she moved, thought and spoke. Elegant and classy, cold and stern. It reminded him a lot of himself and honestly, he'd also found something else. Something he lacked a bit.  
The way she was treating Charles, or the kids was...different. Warm and loving and careful.  
He started to ask himself what exactly it was he really wanted from her.

"I'm just kidding you. We didn't sleep with one another.", he answered with a shy smile, thinking hard about how this was what he wanted from her all this time and suddenly he'd changed his mind.  
, "Oh...good.", she nodded, "Why did you say it then?"  
"I was curious how you'd react.", he smiled.  
"What happened really?"  
"You had bad dreams. I asked if it would be easier if I just stayed here. You agreed.", he explained.  
She groaned, ruffling through her hair. "I'm sorry.", she sighted.  
"No problem, really."  
  
"Did i hurt you?", she asked, sounding sorry.  
"No no. You were quite cute actually.'", he chuckled lightly, getting up, stretching.  
She mumbled something to herself and he turned around to look at her.  
Although she still seemed stunning, her state has worsened.  
Erik frowned and walked around the bed to get a better look at her, placing his hand on her forehead just as he'd done the night before.  
"You are even hotter than yesterday...", he sighted.  
She looked at him. "Thank you?"  
"No. In a medical sense. This isn't good."  
"Oh...", she looked down, her hands clenching around the soft blanket, as she got up too.

He walked to the couch, grabbing his jacket that still rested there. She stood in front of her wardrobe, trying to pick something to wear, as the doors suddenly closed in front of her.  
She looked over her shoulder and threw him a glare. The wardrobe was partly made of metal and she knew what that meant.  
"I'd suggest you stay in bed today, young Lady."  
"No."  
"Not your decision. As long as Charles is gone, i'm the only authority figure around here. And on top of that, he would kill me if something happened to you. So no. You stay in bed.", he exclaimed while getting dressed properly.  
He only concentrated on putting on his jacket and was surprised he didn't hear any protest at all.  
Looking over his shoulder he saw her standing in front of her bed, arms crossed shyly, staring at him, her cheeks slightly reddened.  
"Understood?", he asked.  
"Y...yes Sir.", she mumbled, not stopping to stare at him until he nodded and left the room.

After the door clicked, Erik smiled to himself.  
He didn't know anymore.  
She was way to special to just...but...he sighted and went on.

* * *

 

She shot up, panting hard.

Her heart was racing, her lungs were clenching and her view was dizzy.  
She was sweating, panic filled her.   
This was a feeling she knew.  
A real feeling. Something she, actually,  felt.  
The heat rising in her body, her muscles tensing and her senses sharper than ever.  
It was pitch dark in the room. She didn't wake up screaming.  
She just sat there in the bed, staring into the darkness in front of her, panting.

"Shhh. Hey. It's alright. It's okay. Pshhhh. I'm here. Calm down, love."  
She jumped as she heard the voice behind her and felt the hand just above her chest.  
Something pressed against her in the dark, caressing her, whispering and calming her down.  
Sienna automatically grabbed the hand, holding it, pressing it against her beating heart as if it would slow it down.  
Like that, they stayed a while.

"Better?", the voice asked again.  
She now felt a head leaning softly at the back of hers.  
"Ya...", she whispered hoarse.  
"Good. Do you want to talk about it?", he asked again.  
She shook her head slightly, "No...I'm alright."  
  
Sienna turned her head to look at the person behind her.  
It was dark, but she'd recognized him one way or another.  
"Why am i in your bed Charles?", she asked carefully.  
He chuckled.  
  
"Because you were very tired.", he smirked.  
"Why are you in the same bed as me?", she frowned confused.  
He laughed again.  
"You are sweet when you are so puzzled.", he stated.  
She was happy he didn't see her blush.  
  
"Was i that sleepy?"  
He shook his head.  
"I..heard you ruffling and groaning and scratching from your room. So i went to look for you.", he explained.  
"What did i do?"  
"You remember nothing?"  
"No..."  
  
Charles sighted, leaning back down, laying on his back.   
"I just came back from the trip. Erik told me you were doing worse and that you were asleep so I checked on you real fast.", he yawned, "Turns out you weren't so asleep at all."  
Sienna frowned. Him being back meant that it was already evening and that she'd indeed slept away the whole day.  
  
"I looked after you, and you were sleepwalking. Hitting the wall with your head even. You bled. So i got nervous and-", Charles continued his story, being interrupted.  
"You didn't get into my head did you?!", she asked shocked.  
"No, no, love. Don't worry i'm fine. Couldn't if I wanted to. I was walking around the whole day.", he caressed her back, ensuring her he was okay.  
"Good...", she sighted relieved.  
  
He lay with is hands behind he head, his legs crossed on her blanket, while she was still sitting up, gazing at him over her shoulder.  
"I didn't know how to keep you safe without getting into your head though, so i simply picked you up and put you back to bed."  
She just stayed silent and looked down, so he continued.  
"You didn't sleep well. You shifted, moaning, looking pained. When i sat close it was better. And i was getting tired. So i put a pillow between us and you were sleeping relatively calm since then. It's surely the fever. You're having visions and fever dreams. It must be bad, luv."  
  
She blinked a few times.  
"Thank you Mr Xaver...", she whispered.  
"No need to. If you want me to get out that's fine though.", he answered, stroking a few straddles of hair out of her face.  
The small wound on her forehead was still visible.  
She looked at him.  
"I would like to sleep on the couch. If it's okay.", she gazed at him.  
He smiled.  
"I'll stay on the couch. You can stay the bed."  
"No. You had a long day. And i...don't...you must feel strange sleeping next to me.", she mumbled.  
"If this feels like anything i could discribe to you, i definately wouldn't use the word strange.", he whispered.  
She looked in his eyes just as he looked in hers.  
"Are you sure you don't mind me?", she asked again.  
"I really don't."

She gulped, nodding softly, before sinking back down, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.  
The pillows felt so soft.  
Charles felt so warm.  
At least she imagined it to be that way.  
He turned to his side, facing her, watching her breathe slowly.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?", he asked her and she turned her head.  
"Ya...", she whispered back, "Are you?"  
"Yeah.", he smiled at her and she returned it,in her marble form.  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"If anything happens, wake me up.", he demanded softly.  
She nodded. "I will."  
"Good."  
"And Charles?"  
"Yes, Dear?", he asked, studying her features.  
"Thank you."  
He smiled at her, closing his eyes.

* * *

 

"Mam?"  
Sienna looked around, to find Quicksilver, walking up to her. After the full on Erik and Charles-treatment, her fever soon passed and she was back in action.  
"Oh hello there Peter!", she smiled and put her book down.  
They were in the park and she had placed herself underneath a tree, reading.  
He stood there, awkwardly.  
"I...uhmm...", he started rubbing his hand, "hi?"  
  
"Wonna sit down, boy?", she asked him, shifting around.  
He quickly nodded and sat down.  
"What's bugging you?",Sienna asked and he sighted.  
"I don't know. I just needed someone to talk to and..."  
"Your dad isn't really there for you?", she smirked smugly and made him chuckle.  
"Yeah. That."  
"That's what i'm here for."  
"Yeah...", he repeated, slower this time and seemingly daydreaming.  
"Come on. I'm not Charles Xavier. You gotta to tell me about the things in your head if you want me to know them.", she smiled and he smiled back, shyly.

"There's this...this girl.", he started and Sienna sighted softly.  
When he didn't continue she gestured him to go and he gulped.  
"I'm...i like her. But she's...I don't know she's behaving strange."  
"What do you mean with strange?", Sienna asked interested and turned to face him directly, leaning at the huge tree next to them.  
  
"When noones around, she's like the nicest thing ever. Super cute and lovely and all. AND she's hot. Like really hot.", he grinned.  
Sienna laughed. "Like 8 out of 10?"  
"Yeah!", he chuckled and looked at her.  
Peter liked to be around her. She was like the perfect thing between Mum and friend.  
Because when he needed her, she was there for him, holding him or calming him down or bringing him cookies and warm milk and stuff like that.  
But on the other hand she sat there, with her sunglasses and her smug smile and she was his sparing partner when he went to the gym late and night. She was the one who showed him how to throw punches so it wouldn't hurt his hands and how to open a bottle of beer with nearly everything and she was the one who would smuggle him out of school, just walking around, drinking a coffee at starbucks.  
Peter noticed at the first day that she wasn't a real teacher and yet she somehow was.  
  
"Then what's the problem Schatz? Go get her.", she frowned.  
"The Problem is, that whenever her guys are around, she treats me like dirt. She makes me do shit like homework for her and is just fucking mean. And when i've had enough and want to just stop doing her stuff, she gets all nice again.", he explained.

Sienna sighted. Loudly and for real this time.  
"Oh man. Get the hell away from her."  
"Wha- why?"  
"Trust me. I know these kind of people. Get away from her. She's just using you."  
He just sat there and stared into the nothingness of green grass in front of him.  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I mean i'd wish to. But it's just...in here.", he put his hand on his chest and Sienna rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're lost pal."  
"I know and it feels terrible!"  
"Then let go."  
"I can't!", he whined and looked at her. She had meanwhile turned her gaze to her book again, "Help me. What should i do?"  
"I can't help you Peter. You have to help yourself. Just let her go. And kick her in the ass when she turns around."  
  
He groaned and ruffled his hair.  
"But i love her."  
"No you don't. You have a crush."  
"Then make it go away!"  
She turned around, touched his forehead with her finger and said "boop.", while doing so.  
"Gone.", she exclaimed.  
"Really?"  
"No. How stupid are you?", she laughed and he groaned even louder.  
"Help me muuuuuuum."  
"I can't. I'm not even your mum. Go to your dad. Ask him."  
"I could never do that!"  
"Why? Erik is a nice guy actually."  
"Yeah I saw you guys smoking together in your car...", Peter stated.   
She got a pit pale and stared at him. "DON't Tell a SOUL, got me?"  
"Sure sure, Won't.",  he waved her off, "But back to Erik, he...He wouldn't understand..."

"Then how should I?"  
"I mean. You know how it feels...you always understand me.", Quicksilver exclaimed.  
"I have no idea how it feels actually.", she shrugged and he stared at her in shock.  
"What do you mean? You never had a crush or something?"  
"Nope. Not really."  
"So you've never been...disappointed or something?"  
"Ohhh i've been disappointed a lot. Just not like that."  
"No Lover-tragedy's?"  
"Nope not really."  
"Did you even ever like...had...like someone... to-"  
"Yeah sure i did. A few people. Sometimes even honest, nice love but...", she shrugged, "I never had a crush or something."  
  
"So you're always the one being asked out?"  
She chuckled. "Nah. If it would be like that i'd never ever had a date. I once asked a girl out. But because...you know i GET attracted. I kow when i think of someone as handsome."  
"But no crush's?"  
"Not at all."  
"Wow. That sucks.", he said.  
  
She shrugged. "Not really. Whatever. Hungry?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's get us some then.", she stated, standing up.  
He walked after her.  
"So what now?", Peter asked.  
"Dump that bitc...uhm...girl.", she looked down, snapping softly, correcting herself just in time.  
"I'll try...", he mumbled.  
"And hey", she said, turning around, "If something happens, tell me and we'll grab a beer and talk about it okay?"  
He smiled softly. "Thanks mum."  
"No problem. Just don' tell Xavier. Or your dad. Or anyone."  
He laughed. "Never."

* * *

 

"What are you...", Erik was drawn into the kitchen because of the music, playing in the background, "Doing here.."  
He was angry at first, but seeing that she was baking cake, swinging through the kitchen to the rythm of the song he smiled to himself.  
"It's Sunday! Sunday is cakeday.", she smiled.  
  
He walked up to her. following the sweet smell, stopping right behind her, looking over her shoulder.  
"That...reminds me of home.", he stated.  
"Really? Beautiful.", she grinned, not looking up to him.  
"No not really."  
"Then", she turned around, cupping his face with her hands, "we have to make it beautiful.", she smiled, letting him go again.  
He blinked puzzled for a while. Sienna rushed over to the other side of the oven, opening it to look at the cake inside.  
  
"Mind helping me?", she asked and he wondered for a while.  
He actually smiled to himself. He'd made cake with his family, when he was a little boy.  
"Why not.", he sighted.  
"Could you get that bowl down for me?", she asked, pointing up the shelf.  
With a swift movement of his head it carefully flew down, stopping in front of her chest.  
She caught it with both hands and smiled thankfully at him.  
"Can you get some eggs? And Milk?"  
"Sure.", he called, walking over to the fridge. The door opened before he got there and he quickly grabbed what she asked him for, putting it next to her on the counter.

She started cracking some eggs, as she felt his hands on her shoulder, tucking something around her.  
Sienna looked down herself to see the an apron, which he closed behind her back with a bow.  
"Now you can start.", he mumbled.  
She laughed. "Well that's sweet, thank you."  
"Anything else for me to do?", Erik asked, getting into it.  
"You could get the cake out of the oven. But don't burn yourself.", she smiled.  
He did as he was told, before walking over to her again.  
She meanwhile started to stir, mixing all the ingredients together.  
  
He watched her for a while. She looked sweet like that. Her hair tucked up, all concentrated.  
"Beautiful...", he mumbled to himself.  
"Right? The Arpron is so sweet! I did not know we had one in the house.", she snickered and he gulped.  
"Uhm...yeah. The Apron. Really sweet."  
"Would you like to try?", she asked him, holding the bowl in his direction.  
He came closer, looking at the bowl and then back to her.  
"Just...?"  
"Just try yeah.", she put one finger into the dough, and then held it out to him.  
"Say Ahh.", she smiled.  
He looked a little shocked but then simply shrugged it off and opened his mouth. His mother had always let him try the dough. It felt so strange. So warm and known and yet endlessly weird at the same time.  
The dough was sweet and her question if it was okay, was quickly answered by his closed eyes as he moaned a small, humming: "Mhhhhh."

She giggled, tasting it herself. He watched her and just as she was done, he took the bowl from her and sat down at the table.  
"Erik!", she laughed, "Don't steal."  
"I'm so sorry.", he muttered while eating, "but...just..."  
"Herr Lehnsherr! Retreat it! The poor kids want their cake!", she lecture him, trying to contain herself.  
He didn't answer. Simply held his finger out to her.  
She sighted, sat down next to him and gave in.  
He enjoyed the look on her face as her lips closed around him. Slightly smiling.  
"Okay...mmmh god this is good...yeah...maybe we should...just keep this.", she hummed.  
He smirked.  
"I'll make another one. You can keep this. But just you know, you are NOT a great help Herr Lehnsherr!", she lectured him again, standing up, "AND your belly will ache. I Warned you.", she pointed at him, a smile on both of their faces.  
"It's worth it.", he grinned.

* * *

  
"Yes! You won't believe it!", Charles chuckled, "and then-"  
The Professor was just chatting with one of his students, when Erik's furious Voice echoed through the room.  
  
"CHARLES!", he shouted angrily, racing into the room.  
"Oh for Christ's sake...", Charles sighted under bis breath and made the student chuckle.  
Erik radiated an Aura of dominance and pure wrath.  
"What happened this time?", Charles asked, organizing the papers on his desk.  
"She.", Erik hissed, "Feeds the stray cats!"  
  
Charles wanted to moan. Sometimes he hated that man.  
"Oh no!", he acted shocked.  
"Oh yes. I saw her last night, taking the rest of the food, sneaking out of the mansion and feeding these nasty, foul, parasite-bearers in the park!", Erik gestured wildly. He was slightly red in his face, his breath was faster than normal and Charles couldn't suppress the grin in his face.  
No. He didn't hate him. He couldn't hate him. He loved that man.  
  
"Why are you smiling?", Erik hissed again, one hand running through his hair.  
"Why does it bother you?"  
"Your smile? Because it is inaprop-"  
"Not my bliss. The fact that she feeds the stray cats.", Charles chuckled.  
"Charles?! All the parasites! Imagine the kids noticing it! They could get infected by god knows what! She'll only draw them closer to the mansion! Imagine one night waking up with one of those...creatures in your bed.", he sounded both shocked and deadly serious at the same time.  
Charles just sighted deeply and turned his attention back to his work.  
  
"Charles!?", Erik asked after a while of no response.  
"Erik?"  
They just stared at each other for a long while, a deep, hateful touch glistened in Eriks eyes as he turned on his heel, storming out of the room.  
"This is irresponsible Charles Xavier. You are IRRESPONSIBLE!"  
Charles chuckled, shook his head and simply went on with work.

She was slightly humming a song, as she finished doing the dishes with two of he students.  
She thanked them, planting a light kiss on ones Head and then ruffled his hair.  
"Thank you very much.", she smiled.  
"No Problem Madam.", the other one smiled back as they left the room.  
She watched them go, turned around and stretched.  
A glance at the clock told her that it was already time to head out again and she grabbed the small bucket with leftovers of today's dinner and made her way out.

The night air was chilly.  
Only some lanterns lightened the way and she tried her best to walk only in the darkness.  
She grabbed the bucket with both hands now and started  humming to herself again.  
When she reached a certain point in the park she started whistling and calling and multiple kittens from all directions started running up to her, nestling up at her, cuddling.  
"Aw...sweet babies.", she hummed, crouching down, stroking one of them.  
"You're cold and hungry aren't you? Mummy's here. Don't worry."  
Some of them already started to eat from the bucket, but she soon stood up again, pulling the bucket up to walk a few more steps.  
Next to an old tree she'd put a few bowls.  
Putting them all down she started filling them with the leftovers, spreading them around her.

"Stop that."  
The voice made her jump and she let go of the bucket which fell down next to her.  
Her heart hammered like crazy in her chest, as she tried to make out the figure in front of her.  
The man came closer, still barely visible in the poor light of a distant street lamb.  
She touched her heart releasing a shaky breath.  
"Oh my god Erik...you scared me!", she somehow smiled and frowned at the same time.  
He looked angry and did not respond.  
  
"You shouldm't do that. Stop it.", was the first thing he said after a while.  
She chuckled and picked up the bucket to fill the last remaining bowls.  
"What do you mean? Why are you even here?", she asked, not looking at him.  
"Stop feeding these...things.", he hissed, pushing one of the cats away with his foot as it tried to cuddle with him.  
He had one of his hands in his oversized coat and in the other one glimmered a cigarette.   
  
She chuckled. "So you are a dog person then?"  
"Of course i am. These things here are wicked and cruel and terrible creatures.", Erik still sounded angry.  
He had his hands behind his back.  
"Oh they are not...", she mumbled lovingly, while she caressed one.  
"Well, what is wrong with dogs then?"  
"Nothing. I'm not a cat person either. I just love...", she smiled at the small kitten, "all of god's creations equally much."  
  
"You will stop feeding them. They are dirty and ill and will make trouble if you continue.", he pointed his cigarette at her, looking serious.  
"Oh will I?", she asked, standing upright.  
"Yes you will", he exclaimed. They stood nearly chest to chest by now.  
"I will definitely not. Yes some of them are sick. And they are hungry and cold and i WILL continue feeding them, Erik.", she hissed.  
"You will not. They are nothing but rats with longer legs and they WILL cause trouble."  
"I know how it feels to be a street rat. And I know how grateful i would have been if SOMEONE spared something for me. So no. I will not stop. And you can't make me either.", she smiled cockily.

"You? A street rat? You look more like a fat, happy lapdog to me.", he hissed again.  
"Oh i'd wish i'd been that. But i was raised at times of war."  
Erik's eyes widened angrily.  
"YOU? You have no idea of war, you don't know how it feels like to be-"  
"Don't I? Well Germany wasn't a nice place back then and you know that."  
He seemed surprised.  
  
"You were in Germany back then?", the anger had somehow vanished from his words, replaced with something that seemed even more dangerous.  
"It seems like my accent isn't that bad after all.", she hissed through gritted teeth.  
He still just stared at her.  
"Well the difference between me and You", she started, getting even closer to his puzzled face, "is that I wasn't Jewish. I wasn't treated like that. I wasn't Scum in thei-"  
She couldn't finished her sentence when a force threw her back and she felt hitting a tree.

She wanted to curse but immediately felt his hands on her.  
He had forcefully grabbed her shoulders, pressing her back against the wood, boiling with hate and anger.  
The cigarette fell to the ground, a cat hissed.  
His dark hair fell into his face and he gritted his teeth like a dog who'd been shot.  
  
"What did you just say?! How did you just call me?"  
She felt the urge to breath but his thumb pressed against her throat.  
He felt her heartbeat.  
It was steady.  
He saw her face.  
She looked unimpressed and it made him even wilder.  
"I SAID H-"  
"Calm down Erik.", she whispered.  
He looked into her eyes. She was so calm. So untouched.  
"I can't breath i will fade if you keep chocking me, let go.",her voice sounded shaky but she seemed in full control over herself.  
Of course she did. She didn't feel the pain. She didn't feel her lungs burning.  
"I want you, to repeat, what you just said.", he hissed, not moving at all.  
"Erik...", she pleaded again.  
He stared at her.  
At theses beautiful glistening eyes of hers, as a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
His grasp softened a tiny bit but he could feel her chest rising against his own, as she calmly inhaled deeply.  
What didn't changed was the force he still pressed her against the tree with and his bitter, angry stare.  
"I said that they called you and your kind Scum. THEY. That you were filth in THEIR eyes.", she said clearly.  
Her voice was still hoarse, but she turned her head a little to seemingly release a bit of tension in her neck.

He calmed, just now realizing with what force he had slammed her into the tree.  
His face was barely away from hers.  
He jumped a little as he felt her hand roam over his chest.  
"Calm down Erik. everything is alright. Calm Down. Erik."  
He stared at her, still breathing heavily.  
"Are you okay Erik,  
are you feeling okay?  
I am Sorry Erik.  
Are you okay?  
I shouldn't have talked about that.  
Forgive me Erik.  
Erik?  
Erik  
Can you hear me?  
Erik?"  
  
He just stared at her. He heard her but was unable to answer.  
Too many thoughts wandered through his mind. Too many memories.  
What did he just do?  
He'd hurt her, actually hurt her. His heart ached and his breath shortened.  
"Erik?  
Hey...Erik are you o...what happened...Erik?", she pleaded, her hand now cupping his cheek, her other hand touching his.

She seemed so worried.  
She had enough reason to be.  
He looked dead white and his expression was just...pained.  
She hated seeing people like that. She didn't know how to react. She did not know how it felt.  
"Erik? Stay with me...Erik please talk to me. I am sorry, I-"  
"Shh.", Erik whispered and she was immediately quiet.  
He looked at her, still shock written all over his face.  
Erik still grabbed her shoulder, was still pushing her against that damn tree.  
He stared into her pleading eyes.

"I am so, so sorry.", he whispered, his voice shaking.  
She released a long breath and a smile appeared on her lips.  
"Don't worry Dear, i am alright. I am sorry i brought that topic off an-"  
He silenced her by carefully pressing his thumb on her lips.  
She looked up at him and he stared at her, dead serious.  
  
"No. You don't understand. I am so sorry.", he repeated, emphasizing every single word.  
She wanted to reply but his finger still rested on her lips.  
Putting her small hand on his, she carefully roamed over it, pulling it away.  
"I'm alright. No need to be. Herr Lehnsherr.", she whispered back, again that cute smile playing around the corner of her lips.  
His gaze wandered down her body, as if he checked if she was saying the truth. Checking, if nothing was broken.  
She was like a precious porcelain doll.  
His sight stayed at her lips. Such full, beautiful lips.  
He felt himself leaning into her, but stopped himself immediately.

Realizing what he was about to do, he pushed himself off her, retreating a few steps.  
His hand rapidly touched his neck and roamed through his hair.  
"I'm such a fucking idiot.", he hissed to himself, turning away.  
"Are YOU okay though?", she asked innocently, frowning.  
"Yeah. I'm good. Well. I guess. I'm just an asshole i'm so sorry.", he mumbled, looking at her again.  
She seemed to shake a little.  
He felt terrible.  
She was probably scared. She probably hated him by now.  
He nearly jumped when she walked up to him.  
  
"Good.", she said, rubbing over her shoulder as if he left dirt on her, "But do that again, and i'll drop a kitten at your chest when you're asleep next time.", she smirked at him.  
He just stood there, startled.  
She walked pass him, to get the bucket she'd dropped again.  
He turned around to not lose her out of sight.  
Her hips swayed and he had to force his gaze into another direction as she reached down to pick it up.

When she straightened up, she suddenly felt something warm around her shoulders.  
She turned around to see Erik, slightly smiling, his hands on her shoulders, putting his coat around her.  
"You looked cold.", he said, nearly shyly.   
She looked at him. He only wore his shirt now. This very tight, midnight blue shirt.  
Her eyes met his and she looked suspicious.  
"Well i wasn't cold."  
"Just because you don't feel it, doesn't mean you aren't."  
  
They started walking back home by now, close to each other.  
"Again. I'm sorry. I hope i didn't-"  
"Stop it, I'm fine, really. We're all just...a bit exhausted. It's been a long day. No hard feelings. Just don't mention it anymore.", she stopped him, glaring a bit.  
He frowned. "Alright. If you insist. Don't hold back if I should ever threaten you again, though..."  
"If you say so, Herr Lehnsherr...", she muttered unimpressed.  
"Come on, you whimpered my name so often in the last minute, you could use it in casual conversation by now.", he mumbled and looked at her, the blush on her face made him smile slightly.  
"And i thought you'd like it.", she countered.  
"You're right with that.", he smirked.  
"Well then, ERIK, just know that next time i'll be the one pressing you against a wall if you aren't careful.", she exclaimed, cold as ice and walked ahead, leaving him smirking to himself like an idiot.  
"That woman..", he whispered.  
  


* * *

Charles shot up as he heard something.   
Has hands behind his back, pushing himself up.   
"What the...", he frowned, his hand running through his hair to get rid of the strands in his face.  
  
"Shht shht shht, Xavier. No need to get a heart attack."; Sienna chuckled, putting a wooden tablet on his nightstand.   
He stared at her wide eyes, gulping.   
The first rays of sunshine danced through his curtains and there he sat in his bed.   
No shirt on and the worst morning-hair imaginable.  
"What are you...is that breakfast?", he asked, his big blue eyes fixated on her.   
  
"Since...May I?", she asked, pointing at his bed before sitting down next to him, "You took such sweet care of me when I was sick, i thought this might be the a nice little thank you."  
  
He raised his brows.   
Black tea, scrambled eggs, freshly backed scones.   
"That...you needn't.", he started but she shushed him, her hand suddenly cupping the side of his face.   
"It's grand. Enjoy. It's the least I can do.", she shrugged.   
  
The smile on her full lips was heaven on earth and he felt his heart jump as she leaned closer, pressing a kiss on his forehead.   
Drawing back their eyes met again and she soon looked down, blushing softly.   
"Will you stop? I'm just trying to be nice!", she chuckled and he grinned to himself.  
"I'm just a bit taken by surprise. Thank you very much.", he explained.   
  
She softly shook her head, still smiling.   
Something troubled her, he could sense it.   
"Now...", she started, "I need to prepare something.", she stood up, running her hands over her skirt, straightening it.   
"Sienna?", he asked, slightly weary, "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
She had meanwhile turned away, but she looked back at him, smiling softly. "There are some things...I don't want to share with you...", she whispered so softly he could barely hear her.  
"Don't worry about it Charles. I just need to go. Something important. I'll see you later. Enjoy your breakfast.", she answered, winking at the last bit.   
She smiled at him one last time before closing the door softly behind her, leaving him with the emptiness of his room


	2. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Does anyone still read this?  
> Should I go on?  
> There were some people asking nicely so this is for them. With much love. xoxo - the Demon

They sat across each other.  
Lifelessly pushing the glass figures on the board.  
The fireplace's soft cracking was the only sound that filled the gloomy, cold library.  
Erik had his legs crossed, gaze fixed on the table in front of him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he bit his lip, more in desperation than concentration.  
Charles looked even worse. He held his head in his hand, too tired to keep up straight.  
He blinked once, twice before letting out a deep sight.  
  
The game was stuck.   
No matter how many steps Charles tried to for see, the figure dancing over the board in his mind, there was no real solution in sight anytime soon.  
  
"It's your fault, you know", he whined as he pushed one of the knights to beat Erik's pawn.  
Erik stopped in his tracks and just stared his opponent down.  
"Excuse me?", he asked, seriously not knowing what his opponent was on about.  
"You pushed her.", Charles nearly whispered, still not looking at him.  
It clicked. Now he knew.  
"I lov...", Erik growled silently, calming himself,   
"I didn't. If anything it's your fault. You were the one constantly being in her head, you wouldn't leave her alone."  
  
"At least I didn't throw myself on her physically", Charles huffed as he glared back.  
"I didn't THROW... ... ...damn you Charles...", Erik hissed, his gaze drifting off into the darkness of the library. Searching. Listening. Hoping to find something.   
  
She'd been gone since about a month now.  
After Erik had confronted her about the cats, he'd brought her to her room, wished her a pleasant night and...  
Erik had to blink the thought away.  
It was true, he was probably the reason why she'd left.  
Not that she really left in the first place, she was just gone.  
It was still very early the next day, when Raven had rushed into Charles room, asking him were Sienna had gone.  
  
Charles, as confused about it as her, looking up from his book, had tried calming her down.  
"She's been here not 2 hours ago. Getting me breakfast."-  
"Well, her Car's gone."  
They then gone to Erik to wake him up, expecting him to know something.  
"What do you mean, she's GONE?!", Erik had snapped, sitting up in his bed with his chest bare and his head ruffled.  
Raven had blushed and quickly turned her gaze away.   
Charles had remained calm. Maybe she'd just been out. Unusual but not impossible. After about a day he'd called everyone out if they had seen or heard of her.  
  
Nothing happened.  
For the next day.  
For the days to follow.  
Charles was worried to death and Erik furious that his friend couldn't find her.  
The kids missed their favorite teacher and the food she provided - (since Charles cooking was way worse than bad)  
And Raven was the only one keeping a calm head, telling everybody to calm down and just leave her be for a ... some time.  
  
Erik and Charles were devastated.  
Everyone could clearly see it.  
While Erik was purely and stubbornly denying his sadness, Charles would simply blush and say that he missed her as an "asset".  
The kids silently enjoyed their bantering, knowing just how much the two obviously needed her.

* * *

  
  
 **"Admit it."**  
Jean one day leaned over Erik's armchair, asking with a small smirk on her lips.  
Erik looked up from the book in his hands, drawing his eyebrows together.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about young La-"  
"Come on!", Jean whined, walking around now, sitting down on the ground just between her teacher and the cracking fire behind her.  
"Jean, may I remind you that it is past your bedtime already?", Erik hissed slightly.  
"But Sienna isn't there to read a story.", she stated blandly, tilting her head.  
  
Erik sighted, closing his eyes while doing so to keep his temper.  
"You are way past the age of reading stories. And don't even try to convince me she'd ever read you one to begin with.", he hissed, wanting her to just leave him be.  
"I'm not past the age of missing her. Apparently you aren't either.", she looked down while saying so.  
"You are acting quite bold.", Erik spoke, his glare icy.  
"No! I just don't like that you act like you don't care!", she huffed.  
Erik sighted yet again.  
"So you want me to admit...what exactly?"  
"You like her."  
"Well, she is quite a lovely woman and a strong mutant, i don't see a reason not to like her like everyone here does."  
"I don't mean that.", Jean whispered, still smiling, her head on the armrest now.  
Erik didn't dare looking into her eyes.  
  
"Go to bed Jean.", he said with a long, deep sight.   
A longing sight - As Jean would've described it later.  
"Will you tell her?"  
"Go to bed Jean.", he repeated, his eyes finding hers again, scaring her off.  
"Will she come back? Will you tell her then?", Jean insisted, leaning closer.  
"I don't know if she will come back and i think it's bedtime for you now.", he calmed his voice, still sounding rough.  
Jean went silent.  
  
"IF she comes back. Will you tell her? Do you promise me?"  
"Will you finally go if i promise you?", Erik covered his eyes with his hand, exhausted.  
"Mmmmh ...yes."  
"I will."  
Jean jumped up, grinning.  
"So you DO like her!"  
"Go to bed!", he hissed loudly and she went out grinning to herself.  
  
Erik could hear more laughing from the hallway behind him and some silent voices gossiping.  
He silently huffed, shook his head and stared into the fire.  
IF. She would come back.  
Of course she fucking wanted her to come back.   
He didn't understand. She didn't seem like someone who'd leave them behind- Not at all. She was too loyal for that. And too tough to be scared off by him.   
The thought of her being in danger didn't leave his mind.   
It ate him alive and the anger he felt towards Charles because of that was unbearable.   
He could find her. Yet he didn't.   
Said that if she'd be in danger he'd know. And that since she isn't she must've left on her own terms.   
  
"Sure. Fuck that.", he hissed silently, his fingers trailing his Martini glass, downing the drink.

* * *

  
"The kids make bets, you know.",  
Charles said in a calm voice, as he purred his tea the next morning.  
"They're always up to dump shit Charles. They are kids.", Erik spoke coldly, sipping from his coffee as he read the newspaper.  
Charles raised a brow at his friend. He was way more aggressive since she'd left.   
She'd balanced him. And that balance was lost now.   
If Erik kept going like that Charles would have to have a serious talk with the man.   
The Students suffered because of it, barely able to get on with their tons of homework and often enough leaving the classroom distraught.  
  
Charles sighted, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Debts About us.", he added, smugly leaning back, looking at his friend, "And her."  
As he added that Erik suddenly snapped out of it, turning his head to his friend.  
"What?"  
  
"They bet", Charles chuckled while saying that, looking down at his drink "on who of us will make...basically who of us she will end up with."  
Erik frowned, then grinned, then frowned again before finally answering: "That's stupid.", and turning his attention back to his coffee.  
"She's gone anyway. Won't end up with anyone.", Erik hissed softly, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
  
"Yes it is.", Charles teased, "Why should she go out with you?"  
Erik went pale.   
Snapping his head to stare at Xavier, who just smugly smiled at his tea.  
"Excuse me? I'm more talented, charming, good looking an-"  
"Wowowow wait there, old friend.", Charles shushed him "Talented? Who can read her mind like an open book? Knows her feelings and thoughts and pleasures?"  
He underlined that last word and it made Erik growl angrily.  
"You know that we train NIGHTLY, yeah?", Erik trumped, suddenly feeling better, "Our connection is a bit deeper than yours, Dear."  
  
"Oh riiiight", Charles leaned his head back, chuckling, " like when she smacked you, remember?"  
"Simply a sign of her affection. I don't need to creep into her head to find out what she needs.", Erik countered.  
"Oh sure, you need to get hit first until you understand when you go to far."  
Erik stood up now, walking over to Charles.  
"ME? I make an effort! Not like...YOU who simply gets her to his room just to ask for stupid things you don't even need just so you can see her, since you are not man enough to ask her out!", he angrily snarled.  
"Well Erik, have YOU asked her out yet?", Charles hissed back, tilting his head.  
  
"I will right when she comes back!"  
"Oh really?"  
"OH really!", Erik gritted his teeth.  
A small, dangerous silence settled between them as they stared each other down.  
"So we are in?", Charles asks, smirking.  
"In on what Charles?"  
"The bet. I bet i end up with her."  
"And I bet it's me.", Erik declares proudly.

* * *

  
"Hey Mister."  
Charles flinched a bit when he heard the familiar voice in his doorway.  
He looked up from his work, staring ahead to see Scott.  
It was late afternoon, and lunch break.  
  
For a moment Charles had thought it was just Sienna, bringing him something to eat like she did so many times, just to realize that she was still gone without a trace.  
Sure, he could use his powers to find her, but she did not want to disturb her privacy.  
If she'd left them, she'd left for a reason.  
It saddened him. But it was the truth.  
  
"Hello Scott. What can i do for you?", he asked, his hand gliding softly through his hazel hair. he tried to snap out of it. She was on his mind way too often.  
"Ah I...you know, just wanted to ask if There's news", the boy shrugged.  
Charles sighted, knowing fully well Scott wasn't speaking of any events concerning the school. "We should leave Sienna alone. I'm sure she has her reasons."  
  
"Yeah but. I mean. You do want her back, don't you?", Scott carefully asked.  
Charles soon got the young man's intentions, quirking a brow at him.  
"Are you in with that...BET you kids have going?", he asked, seemingly scolding him with just his look.  
"No. NOOO. I mean. What bet even Mister Xavier? I, me? No."  
"Are you on my side?", Charles asked again, his pen touching his lips, smirking softly.  
Scott stopped in his tracks, looking at the professor before chuckling. "Uh i guess so?"  
Charles just nodded knowingly, smiling to himself.  
  
 **"She will come back."** , was all he said, before looking down at his work again.  
  


* * *

  
Erik shot up, in the middle of the night.  
He felt himself staring into darkness, clenching his fists around his blanket.  
He did not know if to feel cold or hot, as fear still ran through his head, screaming, barking dogs and gunshots still echoing in his mind.  
His heart beat heavily against his chest, about to jump out of it.  
Closing his eyes his exhaled, softly soothing himself back into reality.  
His hand ran over his features, as his breath slowed.  
  
Just a dream. Like always. Just a dream. A memory maybe, but mainly a dream.  
He let out one last, long relaxed breath and felt his sore muscles releasing a bit of the tension.  
How he'd wished for her to be here.  
Too many nights he had to go through that alone.   
And he remembered quite well.   
How in that night he'd been with her he'd seen the same haunting dreams torturing her as well.  
If she'd wished for someone too?   
  
Like he wished for her.   
To hold him against her. To leave small kisses on his skin. Convince him that everything was alright and that it was _really just a dream, Schatz. Calm down. Lay beside me. I'm with you my love._  
He could hear her voice in his head. Her soft, lovely voice that tented to break and sound all so hoarse when she was sleepy.  
Softly, he lay back down. His back easing into the mattress. How he'd wish to have her beautiful head laying on his chest now. How he'd loved playing with her soft hair beneath his fingers. His eyes close again as the welcoming darkness clouded his mind.  
  
When he'd heard it, his eyes shot back open again.  
Key rustling.  
A door being unlocked.  
Soft footsteps.  
Noises echoing from the kitchen.  
He sat back up, Listening. For any sound at all.  
Did he just imagine that?  
He did hear the wind crying and the leaves rustling outside.  
It was fall after all and the storm had been especially terrible the last couple of days. Maybe it was just his imagination. Just the wind. Just-  
  
A sigh.  
He heard a tiny, timid sigh.  
The tiniest, most timid, sorrowful sigh.  
That was all he needed.  
Throwing his covers back, he got up.  
Just in case he put on a pair of pants and grabbed his shirt on the way out, throwing it over but leaving it unbuttoned.  
He carefully opened the door, looking at the hallway.  
Everything seemed quiet and he tried to glance down the stairs, sneaking around. It was pitch black just like in the hallway. Maybe it was his mind.  
He regarded the top stair, remembered the time he'd found her sitting there.  
  
He rushed down the stairs, prepared for everything that he might encounter.  
There was a blue light illuminating from the kitchen. Soft and cold.  
He slowly walked closer, thinking of all metal knifes and chairs just in case he'd had to protect himself.  
Getting there, he first found the source of the rather unusual light- The fridge.  
  
Left open, it's light shimmered through the room. His eyes glanced around, now used to the darkness until he stopped at a figure.  
Whoever it was, was sitting on a chair in the very back, legs spread and body leaned over them. Holding a milk carton like a bottle of wodka and looking up to him.  
  
"You know.", a known, hoarse voice spoke to him, "I'm gone for a few weeks. And this place looks like shit. Who fed the kids, huh? When did you clean the last time? Hell, Erik..look at those tiles..."  
She sounded hurt. Weak. And tired.  
Erik stared at her for a long while. She wore a black three piece suit and played with the carton in her hands.  
They were covered by tight leather gloves and her combat boots were muddy and left a trail of dirt on the white kitchen floor.  
She leaned back, taking a sip and then looking back at him.  
  
"What?", she asked casually, as he slowly started walking up to her.  
She frowned as his walk got faster with every step and got up, as he was nearly upon her.  
"Lehnsherr, what are you-", before she could finish her sentence he had pulled her against his bare chest, his arms pinning her to his hot body.  
He could feel her every inch on him.  
One hand on the curve of her back and one on the back of her head. He nuzzled his face up against her neck, taking a deep breath in, squeezing her in the progress.  
How he'd missed that smell. Like cedar wood and fire and still sweet and feminine.  
He could hear her soft sight as she eased into him. Feel her hands softly and slowly running from his side along his ribs and resting on his back, clawing into his flesh.  
  
"Erik", she moaned softly, her forehead resting against his throat.  
She was tired. She was weak.  
He groaned in return, his lips tracing her neck up to her jawline, where he pressed a kiss on her cheek.  
He could feel her smile against his throat. "I missed you too, you know..", she whispered,  
exhaling shakily, a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation.  
Her hands were moving slightly up underneath his shirt and she tried to look down between their bodies, seeing Erik's bare skin now marked by soft bloody traces.  
  
Erik just stared at her beautiful face. Her dark eyes and full red lips and saw, for the first time, that her left eye was slightly blue, her lip burst open at one point and the huge dark bruise on one of her cheekbones.  
He pushed her back softly to examine her further, until his eyes darted down too, glancing at his own chest.  
Blood was oozing from her tummy, through her layers of clothes and left bloody marks on his abs.  
Shocked his heart began beating faster.   
He loved her. It was so clear to him in that moment.   
He wanted to protect her and he couldn't.  
  
"There's something i need to tell you, Erik...", she whispered.  
He quickly darted up again, staring into those beautiful orbs of her, as his mind screamed for Charles.  
It didn't take the Telepath two minutes, until he came rushing down the stairs.  
  
He'd seen in Erik's head the seriousness of the situation and as he came running into the kitchen, he stared at her for a few seconds before yelling loudly for Hank.  
Only now did Erik slowly give her free, letting her slide out of his grasp.  
She turned to Charles, her eyes heavy and half closed as his arms closed around her, catching her.  
He buried one hand in her full hair and held her with the other, pressing her head against him, kissing the top of it over and over with closed eyes and a painful expression.  
  
"Calm down you. I'll survive.", she whispered, her hand reaching out around Charles and the other to hold Eriks hand.  
Erik grasped her, feeling shattered bones underneath the glove.  
"Oh love. If you were in trouble you should've called for us.", Charles voice pleaded, still not letting go of her.  
Erik just stared at the fractured small hand in his and anger and hatred for who ever did this started boiling in him.  
  
"I wasn't. Haven't you gotten the letter?", she asked, withdrawing from him to look into his ocean blue eyes.  
"Letter?", Charles asked but before he could finish, Hank came bursting into the room, Raven following up behind.  
"Mum?", Quicksilver asked, suddenly right next to her.  
"Mum?!", Erik hissed at him, rather confused and Hank and Raven came rushing up to her.  
"Leave her for now she needs-"  
"Lay down please I-"  
"Is that blood?"  
"Schatz? Look at me. It's going to be oka-"  
"STOP!"  
  
Her sudden burst of anger made all of them shut up in an instant.  
She turned to her boy first, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Hi there Love. I'm back. I'm fine. Please go back to bed. I need to be cared for for now, i see you in the morning, okay?"  
"But, I, are you really-"  
"PETER.", she got loud again and he just gulped and nodded, stepping back.  
Next she turned to Erik and Charles.  
"There was a letter on my pillow. Don't tell me you haven't found it."  
"What letter?", Erik frowned, his heart still beating violently.  
She groaned loudly, clutching her hand against her ribs.  
  
"That's the most obvious place! You haven't looked there?!", she hissed, now turning to the more reasonable of the two.  
"How could i've forgotten to...i am so sorry, love. I was just so wor-"  
"Hank.", she interrupted Charles, turning to the man in front of her.  
  
"As far as I know I have two broken ribs, my left shoulder is...wrong, the right hand is broken and i have a deep cut just on the left of my rib cage. I guess one of the ribs pierced my skin when it shattered. I've probably got a concussion and I can't see with my left eye at the moment. I'd advise you to care for the ribs first, since i want to make sure if one of them might have harmed my lungs. I've got one bullet still in the side of my arm, so please take that out fairly soon since i can't risk my blood getting infected", while she talked she walked to the door of the kitchen, "Also, please put a blood reserve on me since I lost a lot and wouldn't like to faint during the operation. And Erik, can you bring me my milk?"  
"You're not...feeling any of this?", Raven asked her, astonished.  
"What did you expect?", she sighted, tired and a bit disappointed.  
  
They still stood there, shocked to have her back and in this state, as she suddenly yelled at them.  
"COME ON. Or do you WANT me to die? We have no time to lose! I could've gone to the next hospital but i DIDN'T. Now hop hop hop!", she clapped once and Hank nodded, stumbling after her.  
  
"Wh-What happened love? What is going on?", Charles stuttered, tapping after them.  
"Got shot. Fell. Down from a balcony to be precise. That's pretty much all. Turns out i'm clumsy.", she sighted, knowing full well how stupid she'd been.   
"Who SHOT you? Where WHERE you?!?", Charles continued but she hushed him again.   
"I'll answer all your questions.", she promised, cupping his face with both her hands, looking him deep in the eyes, "But for now please let Hank save my life, alright?"  
Charles frowned, until he felt Erik's hand on his shoulder to hold him back.   
"Don't mess it up, Hank.", He whispered.   
"Very comforting...", Hank sighted nervously, his hands shaking already. 


	3. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit explanatory.  
> Next Chapter is going to be more upbeat and fun again! Just a bit of character building in here - a bit of trust and love and deep conversations

  
Her eyes only flattered open many hours later.  
She still lay on the same operation table that she'd remembered going to with Hank.  
He'd been feeling strange, sewing her together and rearranging her bones with her eyes on him the whole time.  
Eventually he'd asked her if it was okay to put her to sleep.  
_"Not because you'd need it...just...i'm feeling less anxious without you looking at me.", he'd mumbled._  
_"I can look away if you'd like me to.", her voice was soft and generic._  
_"No..I..", he'd shook his head._  
_"Alright. Do it.", she'd nodded softly._  
  
Hank had commanded everyone, but the two of them, to get out.  
Erik and Charles had been sitting next to each other in front of the closed door, staring at the ground in silence.  
The last thing Sienna had seen was the watery fluid in the injection softly being pressed into her veins.  
Her vision blurred. She'd closed her eyes.  
  
Now they were wide open.  
  
White was all she saw, as she was staring at the ceiling for a while, collecting her thoughts.  
  
Erik sat to her right. Looking down at his hands in his lab. A soft beeping could be heard from the machine next to them. A heartbeat.  
**"How long?"** , it barely came out as a whisper and Erik suddenly looked up. Their eyes met and she could sense relief in his gaze.  
In a way she was surprised to see him.   
Charles maybe yes, but Erik? Waiting for her to wake up? It made sense in a way. He was a bit of a guard dog. A bit of a german shepard.   
She smiled to herself at that thought.   
  
"The operation lasted for...what...4 hours in total? You've been asleep for about 8 by now.", she heard Charles from her left and turned her head, since her eyesight was still not back on that particular side.  
There he was.   
Of course. Strange to imagine Charles NOT sitting with her. He was too nice not to.   
  
Someone else came to mind.  
"How is Hank?", she asked, her voice breaking, nothing but a small whisper.   
"Asleep.", answered Charles. He too sounded tired and drained.  
"He did good.", she spoke, gazing at the ceiling again.  
  
It was strange to see her like this. In this state she didn't make the effort to display any emotions and seemed like some kind of artificial being. She didn't blink.  
Erik stood up and started pacing up and down the room. Calming his nerves.  
  
Charles held her hand. His thump caressing her in small circles.  
She seemed fine. That's at least what Erik kept telling himself in his mind.  
Her left eye was put underneath a white patch, her broken hand lay on a tiny stretcher which held it up.  
Thick layers of bandages rested around her tummy, where he could still make out exactly what rib had broken through her skin.  
Her face was bruised, her now slightly pale lips still a bit swollen.  
She looked back at Erik. Blinking once.  
  
"Who did this.", was all he asked.  
His voice didn't seem to break like Charles' did. Not at all. It was tight and thick and filled the space with tension.  
"He's dead.", she answered dryly.  
"Why did you Do it?", there was indeed anger in his voice but he contained it very well.  
"It was for someone I love.", she whispered.  
"If this person really loves you, they wouldn't have gotten you into danger like that.", a small hiss could be heard now, she could see his knuckles whitening and the vein on his neck.  
  
"He wouldn't have. Had no say in it. Died long ago.",Sienna explained toneless, as she looked at the ceiling again. No matter if she could feel it or not. Charles could sense the pain behind her voice.  
Erik went silent. Charles looked at him, then back at her.  
  
"So Revenge?", Erik's voice was softer now.  
"Let me have my Revenge. It was worth it."  
He understood. He felt himself actually understanding her and the price she paid.  
"Read my letter.", she stated at last.  
  
Erik sighted, his hand slightly shaking as he ran it over his features.   
"You...next time you tell m-", he started, soon to be interrupted.   
"I don't have to tell you anything, Erik.", she'd apparently found her voice again, raising it slightly, "I can take good care of myself."  
"YEAH.", Erik shouted, stepping closer, "I can fucking see that, you nearly died!".  
"Oh please...because I broke a rip?", she huffed, wanting to get up but Charles put his hand just above her chest, holding her down.  
"And got shot? Nearly lost your eye? You're fucking irresponsible!", Erik held on to the headboard of the bed and she could feel the Iron vibrating from his rage, he was full blown yelling now.  
  
Suddenly turning his head to the other man, Erik hissed: "SHUT UP Charles!"  
"I didn't even-"  
"You're Fucking thinking about it, don't!", Erik warningly pointed at him and the Telepath rolled his eyes.  
-You brought this upon yourself, love...-; Charles whispered into her mind.   
-I must be the bigger man here, right?-, she asked carefully.   
-That's how I usually handle him...- Charles quirked the smallest smile.  
  
  
She hadn't even been looking at him anymore. Still simply staring at the ceiling.   
"Erik.", she suddenly said, turning her head back to look at him.   
He stopped shortly. Her voice was soft again. Her gaze too. Hurt even. Tired.  
"What do you want from me? In all honesty?", she asked, frowning softly.   
Erik blankly stared at her.  
  
He knew what he wanted.   
Above all things.   
That was to have her be safe. With him. To protect her.   
And there she was running away from him, not sharing with him that she needed help, not sharing with him what darkened her past so much and why she was caught up in this mess.   
All he wanted was to be there for her and she wouldn't let him.   
And he could not deal with that. Not at all.  
Because the one thing that he DIDN'T want- was to admit any of that to her. Or to himself, to begin with.   
  
So Erik did what Erik did best.   
He huffed arrogantly, turning on his heel, about to rush out of the door as-  
  
_"Lehnsherr..."_ , it was barely a whisper.  
He angrily turned around, seeing how she carefully tucked her hand from underneath Charles' and held it out, as if to reach for him.  
Slowly Erik walked back to the bed.  
Every sense in him screamed not to but it was as if he was spellbound as soon as he looked into the dark abyss that was her gaze.  
She softly gestured to her own forehead and Erik frowned, before putting the kiss on it that she'd so sweetly demanded.  
His lips felt cold but oh so welcomed and she closed her eyes for that moment. Relaxing in the security that Erik's rage was only temporary and more importantly, meant not for her but the danger she'd found herself in.  
As he drew back, she smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you.", she whispered.  
He nodded, turned and left the room.  
  
-  
  
"How...uh..."  
Charles tried to keep the conversation going after his friend was gone, but his voice gave up on him.  
"No. How are  **you** feeling?", she asked softly, turning her head to him again.  
Charles sighted and studied her.  
"Exhausted. Worried. Confused."  
  
She nodded softly, looking down at herself.  
"I am sorry, Charles.", she whispered, not daring to look into those blue eyes of his.   
"I know, i-"  
"No. I am sorry.", she repeated.  
"Listen, you don't have to-"  
"I am so, so very sorry Charles. I shouldn't have done this to you. You deserve so much better.", she repeated one more time, her gaze finally finding his.   
  
Charles gulped.   
No he didn't. He didn't deserve better.   
There had to be something with her. He couldn't have anything in his life that wouldn't run away sooner or later, this was the third time and he started to see a pattern.   
Everyone he loved would eventually leave him behind for revenge or...damn selfish revolutions or who knew. Everyone left and it ate him alive.   
What was it about him that drove everyone away? Was it-  
  
"If I was ever in life-threatening danger, i would have told you in Person....I...i would never run away from you Charles. Or from this place. Please believe me.", she started.  
Charles just kept looking at her. He didn't believe her. He wish he could.   
But he'd tried with Erik and he'd tried with Raven - and even though they too came back, no one seemed to have a problem with leaving him behind in the first place.  
"Look into my head Charles.", she could sense the uncertainty behind his skull.  
"But-"  
"You may."  
With that, he did.  
  
He saw per pacing around, phone in hand.   
Saw her desperate look, hours of breaking her head over a decision.   
Pacing around the room at night, crouching down in front of her bed nearly pulling her hair out.   
Saw her writing her letter, kissing the envelope and softly putting it on her pillow.  
He saw her suitcase. The one that was still in the kitchen.  
He saw what she did.  
People talking to her in a familiar manner.  
People welcoming her back. Her telling them off.   
He saw her longing to come back. Longing for this place and the Peace it brought her.  
Saw People falling dead.  
  
  
"You've been...a what? Cleaner? Assassin- like? Who was the man on the phone? What...", he asked, looking up at her.  
"For a certain time, yes.", she interrupted him, calming him a bit.  
"But you'd stopped, yeah?"  
"I stopped. For once.", she shook her head  in the softest way to underline that.  
"So this was...one last thing?", he quirked his brows, looking desperate.   
"I owed someone. I thought the guy who killed him was gone. Turns out someone found him."  
"So it was revenge? As Erik said?", Charles asked, his eyes not leaving hers.  
"It's...not certainly about revenge.", she sighted, leaning back onto her pillow, " I just finished a job from long ago."  
  
"And something went wrong?", Charles asked.  
"No. Not really. Just bad luck. I guess I'd been out of the game for too long. Had to get out of a flat, jumped, landed on a metal balcony. As stupid as one can be...", she sighted.  
"So you will be okay?"  
"I will be in around 3 days.", she assured him, smiling.  
He nodded.  
  
"Are there any...more special people on special lists or unfinished jobs I should know about?", he asked cockily, like delivering a sarcastic joke.  
She smirked softly. Looking at him. Shaking her head.  
  
"Why did you allow me?", he asked after a while.  
"Allowed you what?"  
"To look into your head. You usually ask me not to."  
She was quiet for a second, seemingly searching for the right answer.  
She blinked again, thinking hard about her next words.  
"Because I care for you.", she stated, looking him straight in the eye.  
"...Explain...", Charles frowned now.  
  
  
"I've got some painful memories in there...some destructive thoughts. Some violent ones. And you wouldn't understand. You might get confused and angry..."  
"...so that's why you say that it would hurt me? If I go into your head?"  
"Not just that I...", she looked down now, shaking her head softly, "I hear voices sometimes. I see things....sometimes there is this loud...", she held her head now, as if it hurt, "high pitched sound...i'm just...I can live with you hating me. I can't live with you being hurt by me."  
  
She looked up now and saw Charles blue, watery eyes.  
"Why haven't you told me?", his voice was soft  
"Because you mustn't know every bad thing Charles. Please. Trust in me to decide what is good and noteworthy and what should be left unsaid...", she pleaded and he understood.   
Erik had his demons too. So did he.   
  
"Do you know the cause of...the migraines?", Charles asked, less judging now.  
"The noise was most likely a gun that fired off right next to my head. It was on a mission in...in...i don't even remember. I had it all the time for about a week and then it only came back in stressful situations. Does until this day."  
"And..", Charles didn't want to push her. But he felt special and loved by her opening up to him like this. So he carefully guided her.  
"The rest? Just...a rather painful past, i'd say.", she whispered.  
  
He looked down for a while. At his hands in his lap.  
Thinking.  
He took a deep breath in, watching her again.  
"So when you ask me not to go inside...you try to protect me?", he finally asked.  
She looked up to him. Her head motioned in the tiniest nod and he understood.  
"Thank you. For sharing this with me...", he said to her and she could hear the pure honesty in his words.  
She was quiet for a while.  
  
"I don't have problems with you being inside. I trust you, Charles. Just...let me give you a sign for when it's safe to and when not, before you go."  
"Do you feel any of the things inside? Any pain from that?"  
"I..DO think i feel the grief and Pain yes. At least the effects of them. Some days it's fine some days it isn't.", she softly smiled at him now, "But i mostly feel much better being around you and the kids. It gives me peace."  
"You make us feel good to. Me especially.", Charles took her hand back now and she stared at him for a long while.  
It felt good again. Pure again.   
In a way, the cracks their relationship had gathered over the past day only shed more light unto the situation.   
He started to understand her motives and he realized that she'd only acted the same he would have on her position.   
  
"Charles?"  
"Yes, Darling?"  
"...I am a killer. Not a teacher."  
He felt his heart sinking and feared the importance of the following words.  
"But I will still do my best to teach your children. Just as I will do my best to protect them.   
And You. Nobody will touch you.   
I will use my abilities to my very best to make this a promise."  
He exhaled shakily, feeling himself calming down.  
"Thank you, my love."  
"No. Thank you, Professor.", she looked to her side, leaning over to him to press a light, but long kiss on his cheek.  
  
When she pulled back, she stopped so very close in front of him, that he would simply have to lean forward a few inches to connect their lips.  
  
"Thank you for looking for me. Finding me. Not giving up on me. Making me stay. Giving me a home. And a purpose.", her hand lay on his cheek now. The one her lips had just touched and Charles could feel his heart beating fast as she stared him down unblinking. Her thumb softly running over his bottom lip, their forehead's pressed together.  
"Thank you. Charles."

* * *

  
Charles had kissed her hand and left her alone for a while, before joining Erik in her room.  
His friend sat on his bed, dumb folded and exhausted, the letter still in his hand.  
As Charles peeked in, their eyes met.  
"There was no letter before. I swear. And yet she couldn't have just put it here when she was back I...we should've found it...we..."  
  
Erik seemed pleading as Charles sighted and went up to him, closing the door behind him.  
"You know...sometimes", he took the letter that Erik reached out for him now, "we don't look at the most obvious places..."  
  
The Professor let himself sink onto the soft mattress just next to him and started to read.  
It was a soft, loving explanation on why she had to leave, that they should not worry, that it would take no longer than a few weeks and even contained some favorite recipes and shopping lists for the kids.  
  
"I guess this means...", Erik started, still frowning.   
He had visually calmed down now and was starting to forgive both himself and her.   
"It means she's back, Old friend. For good now. All is good. All is good now.", Charles smiled warmly at him, hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys up to?  
> Team Charles or Team Erik? Who's winning the bet?


	4. Visitors and soft Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well Welcome back -   
> Nothing much to say.   
> The next Chapters won't take that much time so stay put!  
> As always, you know I live for them comments so if you have any thoughts or wishes please please please share!  
> Honestly, if you want any characters in a special situation or talking about a special topic tell me - i'll be happy to bring it in!
> 
> Hope you'll like it - xoxox

A small knock on the door woke her up.   
Not the lovely, slow and gentle kind of awakening. More of an unpleasant shock, her eyes wide open, her heart violently beating, her breath heavy.   
Bad dreams weren't unusual but they always seemed to be on a completely new level whenever she was hurt.   
She turned her head to her side, facing the door, stretched and blinked.  
  
"Come in, come in.", she called, her voice rather husky and she coughed shortly after.  
  
Two days had past.   
Erik and Charles spent every single minute of their free time in there. Well not every minute. While one of them denied it, always acting as if he was just passing by anyway, the other one proudly put on a full blown 'boyfriend' status, watching out for her and every of her movements.  
They did both notice they must appear quite clingy. Not changing their behavior though.  
  
She was in her own bedroom by now. Charles brought her books and Erik flowers.  
  
This wasn't the first time she'd spent in a bed, rehabilitating. In a way it was part of the job and she'd learned to be patient over the years.   
This was the very first time she'd have so many visitors though.   
With the kids coming over from time to time, Raven coming in to have their usual gossiping and Hank checking on her.   
  
This time however,   
It was Peter, who carefully glanced inside, smiling at her.  
"Hi there.", she smiled lovingly and tapped the bed with her healthy hand.  
She sat up a bit, ruffling through her hair. She hated to look hurt or in any way unpleasant that is.    
He silently closed the door behind him. Looking slightly off. Nervous even.   
  
Peter gazed around the room, trying not to look at her directly, his hands running over his shirt.  
"Did...u...did you finish the job?", he asked.  
"I Did. Did you take the letter?", she smirked slightly.  
"I may did...", he coughed now, his eyes trailing down to his shoes, who suddenly seemed all too interesting.  
  
She leaned back against her pillow, her head resting against the wooden bed frame, smiling to herself. Of course. Now that was the letter-riddle's answer.  
"Did you put it back in time?", she asked, looking back at him.  
Finally he looked up, biting his lip.  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you take it?"  
Peter sighted, his hand grabbing his other wrist, squeezing nervously. He was ready for the beating she'd give him.  
"When i found it I...I honestly understood why you had to do it. And that it was important for you. So i thought it would be better to just hide it from the others so they wouldn't run after you.", He admitted quietly.  
  
"So you trusted me with that?"  
"Would always.", he shrugged.  
She chuckled. Again tapping on the bed.   
Peter sighted and walked over to her, taking the space she'd gestured for him to take and looked at her.   
She pulled his head down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you, honey. You did good."  
"Lov you too, mum.", Peter sighted, playing with the buttons on his jacket.  
She watched him for a while.  
The big L-word had been left unspoken until now, yet it felt so very natural to him. Like there was never a doubt it would've been left unsaid anyway.  
  
"Now. Well. Any news around here?", she chimned, her hands behind her head, smiling at him.   
He chuckled softly, looking at her.   
"Not really, the usual, ya know? Uh...Scott set a tree on fire - not on purpose though."  
"Lovely. How's your life going? How about that girl we talked about?", she asked, relaxing in the evening sun that trickled through the blinds.  
"Oh not much exciting stuff going on. She uh,...like you said.", he looked down, "Fuck her, right?", he gave her a small smile and she ruffled through his hair.   
"It's fine boy. She wasn't worth it anyways, ey?"  
  
"Did you tell Erik? About him...you know?", she asked after a small while.  
He froze as she said that, raising his brows, staring off into space.  
"No. I don't know how to. I can't just run up to him, can I?"  
"No you can't", she whispered, watching him intensely as she stroke his hair.  
  
"I don't know if I want to tell him...I don't even really know him. Maybe-"  
"I will figure something out. We will figure something out. Alright?", she softly reassured him.  
  


* * *

  
He was quite surprised when he heard a knock on his door.  
School had just ended and he was about to undress and put on something less formal.  
The kids were quite quirky lately and he found himself being more and more exhausted after everyday.  
A holiday was the thing he needed and October wasn't too far off anymore. That would do.   
Just a week to himself.   
He'd pack his suitcase and be off for two weeks. Just gone with the wind.  
  
The next knock startled him even more.   
He was so forgetful lately.   
There was usually nobody who would actually come up to his private room, unless-  
Erik stared, a bit shocked, as he opened the door.  
  
"That's cute. I didn't think you'd be wearing the official school stuff...", she smirked, glancing at his broad chest in front of her.  
He wore the same sweater he would when he coached the kids in PE. With the lovely X-logo on it.  
Looking down at himself he huffed.  
"It's too cold by now to run around in a t-shirt.", he answered, "But...let's be serious, you shouldn't be here."  
  
She sighted and looked up at him. "Sure."  
Erik was serious, his hand still held onto the door and his fingers tapped on the would in an annoyed rhythm.   
"For Real, Sienna. If Charles finds out that you've been out of bed he'll kill me. Literally."  
"Herr Lehnsherr, please.", she brushed him off, but he persisted.  
"No. No no no. Back to bed.", his hand was on her hip, softly pushing her back until she held onto it, squeezing.  
She was so close now. He could feel the heat rising and his breath growing a bit faster.  
  
"Please don't make me go, Erik.", she whispered, looking heartbroken.  
He gulped, biting his lip as he glanced down at her. Down into that damn abyss that lay beneath her eyes.   
Dammit he could feel it. That wave of relaxation and calm that washed over him again. How he'd longed for that feeling. She was a damn drug.  
  
"I'm just here to say hello. I'll be gone in a minute. Promise.", she whined.  
As he wanted to retaliate she squeezed his hand harder and he found his legs weakening underneath him.  
She could see the surrender washing over his features. Could see him giving in.  
  
"Sure. One minute.", he mumbled, voice low and smoky. She smiled thankfully as he took a step back.  
Erik leaned forward, glancing out at the hall, checking if anyone saw her.   
"Since when are you such a puss? All afraid of Charles lecturing you?", she asked and he could hear her little mockery.   
"I'm not 'afraid' of Charles. His pouting simply annoys me.", he answered sternly.  
She chuckled softly. "Sure."  
  
"You know...i would've come to your room to say hello one way or another after my run...", he sighted, turning around, watching her walking over to his window.  
He softly closed the door behind him as he followed up on her.  
  
  
"Thank you. I'm still very bored though. I needed a bit of movement and...", she went silent.  
"And?", he asked, standing behind her now.  
His hand brushed her hair to one side, softly resting on her shoulder.  
It was quiet for a moment. They could hear the wind swirling through the trees and against the windowsill.  
"A bit of comfort. Maybe.", she added in a whispered tone.   
His heart skipped a beat at that.  
  
"And you came to me for that?", he asked hoarsely, so very close to her ear.  
"Well. Your room is closest", she played, smiling softly, her head turning to look over her shoulder.  
"That's not the whole truth, is it?", his hand carefully glided around her torso now, taking care not to touch any damaged ribs.  
It felt good, she could sense his warmth and the smell of leather in his room still entranced her after all that time.  
  
"No it is not. I came because i must admit that I missed you. Our training.", she spoke, not taking her glance of the scenery outside the window.  
She could feel his body pressing up against hers now. How his warmth managed to engulf her, even though she barely felt it.  
"I think i might admit that i missed you to...", he whispered so softly and intimidate, that she could feel a small shudder running down her spine.  
"Training is not the same without you.", he continued, his lips against the back of her head. Not quite leaving a kiss. Just quite.  
  
He felt her leaning back on him, resting her head against his collar bone, taking his hands that rested on her stomach into hers.  
He watched her, watching the trees sway in the wind, nuzzling his head against hers, his lips softly wandering over to her temple.  
  
"I must go.", she softly spoke.  
He frowned, closing his eyes, afraid of losing her in such a personal, peaceful moment.  
He was soaking in the piece that she brought with her and his voice sounded pained as he spoke.  
"Why?"  
  
"A minute has passed. I keep my promises, Herr Lehnsherr.", she let go of his hands and her left glided up to his cheek, caressing him.  
"I'm okay with you breaking this one.", he whispered against her soft hair.  
She elegantly turned under his touch, now facing him, his hands resting on her lower back.  
"Yet i won't.", she smiled, her thumb brushing over his cheekbone.  
She left him standing there, softly wriggling out of his grasp, walking up to the door.  
  
He didn't follow her, didn't move at all.  
"Will I see you again...today?", he asked, looking at the trees now just like she had before.  
"Will you come over?", she answered and he saw the small smile on her lips as she leaned against the doorframe. Watching her reflection in the window.  
He silently nodded and she disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Erik sighted and left his head hanging, forehead pressed against the window.  
"Verdammt...", he whispered to himself and to the gods, who knew.  
Falling in love had not been part of the plan.

* * *

  
"Charles!"  
She grinned so brightly as he entered the room, that he was nearly shocked.  
She sat upright in her bed, the sun caressing her fair skin.  
He smiled back at her as he came closer.  
  
"Wearing my sweater I see?", he gestured to her.  
Indeed she was. He'd left it here yesterday and now the gray, knitted fabric ran smoothly over her body.  
"I hope it's okay? I thought i'd better keep it warm for you.", she teased with a smile.  
"Yeah it's..a nice sweater. Made of Boyfriend material, you know?", Charles smirked back and made her laugh.  
  
He chuckled and studied her, before his glance fell on the book she was holding.  
"Reading something special?"  
"No. no I was actually waiting for a fair prince to come and free me.", she smirked, her fingers dancing over the cover.  
"Oh really? Free you from what my Lady?", he played.  
"Boredom.", she answered, "So tell me, when may I get up? Did Hank say anything?"  
  
Charles sighted. She had honestly been quite understanding and nice about the whole stay-in-bed-thing, so he wasn't surprised that she would bring it up sooner or later.  
  
"Hank said he'd be taking... a look", with that he stopped and she noticed his eyes wandering up and down her body, before snapping back, "At you. We don't know how enhanced your healing is so..."  
She nodded.  
"How do you feel, my love?", he asked after a while.  
His head darted slightly and his blue eyes seemed to shimmer slightly.  
  
They seemed different since she came back. More playful. Engaging. Even more interested.  
"Not at all. Is "NO" an emotion?"  
"Not that i'd know.", he smiled.  
"How do you feel, Charles?", she asked, her hand on his now, caressing it.  
  
Her touch felt so known by now. The hand holding has increased a whole lot since she was back and he would be the very last to complain about it.   
It felt like the most natural thing in the world to him. Like it was always meant to be.   
She felt so different than anyone else.   
Numb. Yes. But yet not dead. It was weird. Weird in the very best, fascinating way.   
  
He blinked. Once. Twice. "Good. I feel good now. When i'm with you."  
"Do i calm you down?", she asked, feeling lucky.  
Her finger was brushing up and down his knuckles. Her eyes seemed brighter than usual.   
With Erik she never knew how he felt. But Charles was open like a book to her. He made her feel like she was the only light in his world and she felt special. She felt like the sun. And it showed.   
  
"I think you do, yeah. When your not on an operation table. Or gone for weeks.", he answered.  
"I missed you, Mister Xavier.", she whispered, a small smile still hidden in her words.  
"I missed you too, Sweetheart.", he sighted happily, squeezing her hand.  
"How are the kids?"  
"Our kids are just fine.", he smiled reassuring.  
  
His gaze wandered through the room.   
The small radio on her nightstand chimed and somehow he'd completely tuned the music out up until now.   
"That is some VERY messy Jazz you're listening to.", he noticed, leaning back slightly.   
She looked at the radio, chuckling. "Yeah....sometimes I do like messy."  
His eyes fixated back on her, smirking. "Oh do you?"  
"It free's the spirit.", she shrugged softly.   
"I'd sure like to see that spirit sometime.", he laughed, "But honestly? Didn't hold you for the type that's into Jazz."  
"Oh i'm into a lot things. Jazz is great.", she played with the bandage on her hand and he watched her.   
"Are you also into fancy dinner? By chance?", he looked at her, quirking a brow.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Evening, Herr Lehnsherr."  
  
When Erik got into the room at 4 am he'd imagined she'd be asleep.  
His eyes widened, he'd been sneaking through the mansion trying not to wake anyone up and she was there, wide awake anyway. At 4 in the morning.  
  
"Are you...why are you awake?!", he hissed in a whispered tone.  
"Because you said you would come. And you didn't.  
And i was afraid something happened to you - but didn't want to ask someone because that would sound really awkward.   
So i waited since i couldn't get up - since Charles would've been angry at me for getting up.", she spoke fast and with big, lovely eyes glancing at him.  
  
Erik stared at her for a while.  
She was sitting upright on her blanket, wearing Charles grey sweater  and knitted overknees.  
Legs crossed, book in hand.   
  
"Ugh fuck...", he hissed and sighted, frowning at her.  
"What?", she hissed back.  
"I need to be more careful. Showing feelings for you ruins my reputation of being a heartless asshole.", he stated walking up to her, kissing the top of her head.  
She chuckled at that and watched as he sat down on the mattress.  
  
"So you really waited for me all this time?", he asked softly.  
"I mean...you are a terrible friend and piss me off, but i'd still do a lot for you.", she admitted with a smile, "I was just lowkey worried you fell or..i don't know...one of the students murdered you-"  
He chuckled.  
"I can't stay long though. School starts in three hours and in those three i need to sleep, shower and get dressed.", he shrugged.  
"I know. And i know your ass is safe now so you're free to go.", she smiled.  
He stared at her for a while, noticing the redness in her left eye.  
The eye patch was gone now, at least for the night and it made his glance switch between both eyes for a while.  
She had beautiful eyes indeed. Not in the blue-fairytale kind of way, but in a very real one.  
  
"Maybe...i don't want to go.", he stated honestly, looking down at his hands.  
"You should though. You look sleep deprived .", she answered, caressing his cheek with her index finger. Like you'd run your hand over a marble statue.   
"I always do. Do the dark rings under my eyes make me look attractive?", he asked, looking back into her eyes now, trying to hide a small smile.  
She chuckled. "Definitely. And mine? Do they make me look sexy?"  
"You're the definition of smokey eyes, Darling.", he growled softly and she laughed now.  
  
She could tell he was slowly leaning closer, his hand in her hair now, brushing a lock behind her ear.  
"Okay...I'll go then...and..", he finally sighted, got up, turning around once more, "Sorry again for... being a terrible friend and forgetting about visiting you..", he sighted, ruffling through his hair.  
"It's fine. You're MY shitty friend...Sweet dreams, Schatz."  
  
On the other side of the closed door Erik leaned against it, his eyes closed.  
How can he get over someone he hadn't started dating yet?

 


	5. Reading

  
  
  
Charles was all into work the next morning.  
Everything usually went slow on Mondays, but Tuesday was the real enemy.  
He had loads of things to sign, decide and get ready for the coming week, en plus he had a staple of tests that needed to be corrected and-  
  
-Knock Knock-  
  
"A second...", was all he mumbled, as his eyes didn't leave the paper.  
Deep blue scanning through line after line of black ink, his hand dancing over the paper, thumb playing with the back of the pen.   
He had worked through the night.   
Erik sure knew how to pull an all-nighter but compared to Charles sleep schedual Erik's seemed like a dream come true.   
The difference was that Charles didn't even notice the time passing, wishing for more of it while Erik was aware of every minute, cursing them all.   
  
Charles sighted, his hand running through his thick hazel hair.  
While needing to decide if he wanted to sign for a special school rating system, he barely heard the clicking of the shoes that slowly neared from the door, until they came to a halt behind him.  
"Okay. Ready. i just needed to-"  
He was interrupted as a plate with curry Chicken, potatoes and lovely decorated salad was placed in front of him.  
  
"Working hard as always, Xavier?", she hummed, her mouth right next to his ear as she put his plate down.  
He felt himself stiffening up , daring to look to his side where she pressed a kiss on his cheekbone.  
The second she pulled away his hand brushed over his side, still feeling the tingle her lips had left.  
"You are...since when are you up?!", Charles ignored the food, turning to her.  
  
She looked down and Charles adored the way her hair kept falling in her face.  
"This morning. Hank gave me the go. Not to work but to walk around a bit.", she smiled kindly.  
Her cheek and temple were still bruised in a dark blue and her eye was still patched. She wore a glove over her broken hand and sat down on the side of his desk, her legs elegantly dangling down.  
She was back in working clothes, with a formal short knitted dark blue dress and her hair up.  
Charles blushed slightly. He'd nearly forgotten how beautiful she really was and how teasing and loving she could be at the same time.  
  
"Come on now Professor. Eat a bit.", she smiled softly, her healthy hand running through his hair.  
"Y-Yeah. Sure. I...and you are really feeling okay?", he stuttered, trying to direct his gaze away from her.  
"Really okay. I love spending time in bed, but too much is exhausting, you know?", she tilted her head and he gulped.  
"I...yes I do think I..-", he started but soon was interrupted by Jean.  
"Mrs S!", the young girl smiled brightly, glancing at her from the open doorway.  
"Oh hello there Jean-", Sienna purred back.  
  
Jean didn't like the scenario that was unfolding.   
The way she sat on his desk and how he always seemed to look so much more on edge when she was around. How calm she was. How invested. How safe she seemingly felt around him.  
Jean was losing the bet and she did not like it.  
"Mister Xavier, I was just asking if we had Maths in 3rd or 4th hour today? Since some of the timetables seem to say different things?", she held up a piece of paper.  
Charles sighted softly.  
  
"Ah...i look into it. I just need to get some more things done. There must've been a mistake."  
"I can do it.", Sienna stated, leaning up to him.  
  
He turned his head and frowned.  
Then sighted and then frowned again, seemingly at least thinking about it.  
"You shouldn't be working, love. Calm down. Relax.", he answered, his accent heavy.  
"I relaxed for the last days, Mister. A bit of paperwork won't hurt me."  
"No no. I don't want you t-", Charles stopped talking as he felt her hands on his chest, closing one of the buttons of his shirt.  
"I could do it here. You know I love your office, if I don't bother you.", she stated, looking down at him.  
Charles froze.

  
On the one hand it would be a damn jackpot having her next to him for a whole day, on the other it would kill him since he wouldn't be able to concentrate for a second. Not even speaking of him blushing like a 12-year old the whole time.  
"Ahh...you sure? I wouldn't bother you? I mean, IT wouldn't bother you?", he turned to her, asking carefully.  
"Not in the slightest. It would be my pleasure.", she smiled.

  
Jean sighted. Wow. She made winning even harder for herself.

* * *

  
"Mister Lehnsherr!"  
Erik flinched.  
His love for mutants was strong - true, but his hate for children was still present and he'd enjoyed to be left alone after class ended.  
"Yes Mrs Grey?", he asked ennerved, hiding his cigarette.  
This was his secret smoking spot that he used for stressful days and he didn't like being disturbed.  
"You need to get to the professors office!", she hissed silently, like sharing something top secret.  
Erik frowned. "Why the hell would I?"

  
"Because...because...irgh. I'm losing the bet!", she gestured wildly, turning away.  
Erik watched her intensely, frowning, deeply inhaling grey smoke.   
Jean wore her usual Shirt-under-blazer combo and had her red mane lovingly tamed in a sweet bun.   
She looked way to...professional and serious to be in that...in that...  
"Wait...", Erik stopped her, "You're in that stupid bet?"  
  
Jean turned to him. Her face shifting from emotionless to caring in a matter of seconds. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood his judging gaze.   
"...Maybe?"  
"And your on MY side?", Erik couldn't stop the dark chuckle that escaped him. 

  
"...yeah? It's more likely. I mean Charles is great but he's...you know. Clumsy. And...Charles.", she shrugged carefully.  
Erik snickered. "True. Yet I didn't think any of your kids would be on my side. I thought you all hated me."  
"Well practically...", she looked away.  
"Stop Jean."  
"Okay okay."

  
"So who else thinks that...", he gestured something with his hand, encouraging her to speak.  
His black coat fluttered softly in the wind and some of the ash of his cigarette fell on his leather gloves.  
"Well uh...the younger kids all think you're mean...but most of the older girl's actually give you the go. Like Storm. Raven too. And well Peter", she shrugged.  
"Wait...RAVEN?", he hissed and Jean chuckled.  
"Yeah. pretty much everyone is in. Apart from you, Charles and Sienna of course."

  
"Me and Charles are actually in.", Erik shrugged, breathing out a bit of smoke.  
"Are you betting on yourselves?", she chuckled.  
Erik shrugged again, rolling his eyes. "Course."  
"Charming."  
"Now what is with Xaviers office?"  
Jean sighted.

"They are having like the nicest time in there. She was trying to help him with some paperwork and the door was closed since then. Go do something!"  
Erik blinked a few times before frowning.  
"What am I supposed to do? Run in there? Let them have a nice time. They're just friends."

  
Jean raised a brow. "Friends. Have you seen him looking at her?"  
"Sure. Good for him. Is she giving in though? Hell no. She's none of his little university bunny's that fall into his arms.", he grumbled, turning around, smoking slightly more nervously than before.  
"That may be the case, yet he's the one who brought her in the first place. Gave her a home. Got her off the battlefield. Makes her feel..i don't even know? Whole? Special? The only thing I see is that he treats her like a damn Princess! And you don't even seem to care!", Jean hissed now, gesturing wildly.   
"Yeah? Well? He's head over heels. So what? She won't bite.", he mumbled, looking over his shoulder, back at her.  
"So are you! So go!"

  
Erik laughed, turning his head away.   
"I am NOT. She's pretty yes. She's a strong mutant too.   
That's about it. If I ask her out it's because stuff WE shouldn't be talking about.", he played it cool.  
"You know. One day when I roll my eyes at you I will roll them too hard and go blind.", Jean hissed.  
"What's that suppose to mean?", Erik hissed back, turning back to face her once again.

  
"That you love her and you know it as well as I do!"  
"I do NOT.", he huffed, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking into the distance.  
"Oh really?! You know what? I think she loves you to. I think she's confused because of your behavior.", Jean stated boldly, her hands into fists.  
  
"What would you know of that?", he huffed again.  
"The way she stares at you whenever she sees you in the hall? How her gaze follows you?  
The way she always automatically smiles when she sees you running or torturing us in Sports? The way she softly sighs when someone speaks about you?  
How she looks up from whatever she does when someone says your name?  
The way she blushes after a conversation with you?  
She may is stoic and she may doesn't even feel it, but her body still reacts to you, you know? There is a REASON i'm on your side in this bet. And the reason is obvious facts!"  
  
Erik stared at her unblinking.  
His cheeks had ever so slightly reddened and the Cigarette had fallen to the ground.  
"Uh...does she really...we're just...", he stuttered, his face constantly changing between bliss and it-can't-be.  
"The THING is, that she may isn't even noticing. She doesn't feel. So maybe she doesn't even know she loves you. So go to her, and MAKE HER FEEL.", Jean gestured wildly, her cheeks red now from anger.

  
Erik blinked a few more times before staring at her.  
"You are very invested in this...aren't you?", he asked impressed, Suppressing a smile.  
"...Maybe?", she asked, her hands on her waist and her hair ruffled, "It IS a very engaging lovestory.", she shrugged.

* * *

  
"Really?", Charles grinned "...but...oh oh wait! The pen over there!"  
She softly shook her head and chuckled.  
"WHAT?", he leaned back in his chair, his hands skillfully playing with the pencil in it.  
"Not the pen, not the blinds nor the science book.", she shook her head again.  
"hmm...", he lay his head on his desk, thinking hard.  
The last time he'd played 'I spy' was when he was...about 9 maybe. He hadn't even remembered it until she'd brought it up.

  
His hand next to him, he leaned on it carefully.  
"Is it the meadow in that picture?", he asked, shooting up now, pointing to said picture.  
She laughed and nodded. "Finally! Wait...did you look into my head?"  
"Never, love. Never.", he chuckled, a big grin on his face.

  
"Are you done with the timetables?", she asked softly, concentrating on the sheets in her lab.  
"Nearly, you?", he looked up at her, still smiling.  
"I guess ...so...look."  
With that she stood up and walked over to him.  
Charles watched her every step. Still watched her as she leaned over to him, putting the beautiful written letter on the table.  
"I'll go shopping on Thursday, so we'll have soup for Tomorrow for now, would that be fine?", she asked.  
"Would be fantastic my love.", he whispered, his gaze drifting over the paper.

  
"You say that quite often lately...", she mumbled, her finger softly drifting over the paper as she read.  
"Say what?", he asked, looking up until their eyes met.  
"Love.", she smiled softly as she said that and Charles felt his heart jumping slightly.

  
"Uh..I...would you like a cup of tea?", he suddenly turned, smiling.  
She chuckled and simply nodded. "Of course, Mister Xavier."  
Walking around the desk she took his cup in her hand and went downstairs to fetch some new one.

  
"God I forgot you only had one hand to use...", he frowned as she came walking inside.  
She just smiled. "No problem. Do you have a problem drinking from the same cup as me, love?"  
He felt himself blushing again. "No. Not at all."  
She smirked and took a sip before she put the cup down in front of him. His blue eyes made her dizzy at times.

  
"What?", he asked, tilting his head.  
"What what?"  
"What are you thinking about? You just looked at me like something was the matter..", he smirked back at her, taking a sip himself.  
He could see the tiny bit of red from her lipstick on the opposite side of the cup.  
"I was thinking how hypnotic your eyes are at times.", she openly stated and he found himself chuckling.  
"They are...very blue.", she laughed to herself.  
"Well thank you, love.", he smiled, looking at his tea.  
"It's your turn, by the way.", she tapped his shoulder as she went back to her usual place on the windowsill.

  
"My turn?"  
"Yes. Our game.", she gestured.  
"Oh..", he chuckled. "I spy...with my little eye...something blue."  
"It's not your eyes is it?", she smiled.  
"No."  
"Is it the sky, outside the window?"  
"No."  
"My dress?"  
"As lovely as it is, no."  
"Is it..."

  
As she was thinking of all the blue things in the room, his hand tucked a small blue envelope over his desk.  
Her eyes followed it.  
"Charles?", she asked softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Is it...the envelope?"  
"Yes...Come get it."  
She blinked a few times before she went over, her hand gliding over it before she held it up to herself.  
There was a small note inside it and she pulled it out, staring at the tidy letters.  
She read for a small while.  
"And?", Charles asked, his blue eyes glistening up to her.  
"So the dinner invitation a while ago was serious, huh?", she quirked a brow.  
  
Charles now shifted his gaze, back to his stupid pen.   
"Yeah. T'was. Only if you feel like it - of course, if you wou-"  
"Ya. Sure. Friday night it is.", she interrupted him, smiling.  
  
Erik had just walked up to the office, was just about to say something.   
Just about.   
Just.  
  
As she looked up, her gaze meeting his, he gave a small nod, a smile and turned on his heel.   
Disappearing into the corridor he'd come from.  
Hissing "Friday fucking night." under his breath.

* * *

 

By now a knock in the middle of the night wasn't anything unusual anymore.   
And as per usual he figured who'd be standing at the other side of it.   
Erik sighted, his eyes drifting over the page of his book, his fingers playing with the paper.   
  
"Erik?", her voice called softly.   
The kind of call when you try to get someones attention without being to loud.   
Erik thought about it. Thinking hard about what she could possibly want this time. Not that he'd dread it.   
He enjoyed her company and the fact that she mainly came to him with her little problems gave him a warm feeling.   
He couldn't quite put his fingers on it.   
He felt needed, sure, but it was more than that. Not fatherly. Manly wasn't quite the right word either.  
But now wasn't the time.   
He still couldn't quite believe that Xavier actually got his shit together and asked her out.  
  
Sienna put her head up against the door. Her forehead touching the cold wood.   
She could feel him. His presence was one she could sense through the whole mansion.   
Her hands hugged the books in front of her chest even tighter.   
If he's in there and he wasn't answering it meant he didn't want to see her. Maybe she even got on his nerves.  
He'd been strange all day.   
Turning her head to the right she glanced along the floor.   
With it's dark ebony walls and the beautiful soft rug on the ground.   
Maybe she could go and asked Charles.   
  
  
Erik noticed he hadn't said anything yet.   
Looking up, snapping out of his trance he suddenly fixed his gaze on the door, telling her to come in. His call unanswered.   
  
"Yes? Come in."  
She sighted in relief. Thank god Charles was still up.   
  
Only her head peaked in, her brows raised.   
"Hey Mister, can we talk for a second?", she asked, in a hushed, whispering tone.   
Charles sat up in his chair the moment he noticed it was her.   
"Uh, Yes! Sure, come in come in, what keeps you up so late at-....uh", he stopped mid sentence as she stepped into full view, closing the door behind her silently.   
  
She wore her Kimono, that fell in soft velveteen waves, her hair up in a soft bun and tapped through his working room bare food.   
He noticed himself gulping and soon tried to concentrate on what she had to say again.   
"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mister Xavier, I was just, going through the kids reports and was asking myself if, you know, if you'd mind the company.", She laughed quietly, looking at the ground as if she was ashamed, "I...It's strange I know. I just really dread being alone sometimes. At night. If you mind i'll go. I'd just sit somewhere and control these."  
  
 _Because i don't want to be alone with my own thoughts and might end up frightened to death or with a damn bullet in my he-_  
  
"Uh...", he started and she soon looked up, only now noticing her though were not safe.  
Charles stared her down, still a bit baffled by her exterior. His thoughts far from reading hers.  
Well on the one hand he was rather happy she'd finally found herself getting comfortable - on the other he couldn't get rid of the thought seeing her in his bed like that.  
Was that how she usually dressed up before going to sleep?   
He'd never before imagine her so...at home. It made for a lot of room in his wild imagination and again he had to refocus.   
  
"Of course! Uh I mean, yes, you may.", he gestured to his side, looking up immediately as he heard the door once again.  
She sighted. "Thank you Charles, i was really just looking for some company."  
  
 **"Well. I thought I'd find you here."**  
  
Sienna turned around. She only now had noticed that Erik was with them.  
"I'm your usual company. Come on so.", he spoke up again.   
Charles glared at him. Sienna frowned.   
"I didn't know you were up, Lehnsherr.", she muttered.   
"Well I am.", Erik spoke again.   
As his glance met Charles's the smallest smirk showed on his lips. He could see how unwanted he was and he loved it.   
  
"Erik. It's fine. She'd just came in and it's perfectly okay. You may go back to sleep.", Charles explained, trying to suppress the anger in his voice.   
-so much about no jealousy, huh? Old friend.- Erik thought.  
"Well she knocked at my door FIRST. So....", he spoke out loud.  
  
Sienna frowned even harder. Now she felt bad. Dammit.   
A moral dilemma. Perfect. So much for her quiet evening.   
"I...Listen I-"  
  
"No no It's fine, Sienna. You can stay.", Charles calmed her, holding his hand out.  
"Lovely Charles, and where will she work huh? You pretty much take up all the space on your desk. Mine is still free.", Erik explained.   
"I can make room, No worries. By the way, we don't want to keep you awake now do we? You go back to sleep Erik.", Charles smiled.   
"No worries. I was reading anyways. Can't sleep.", Erik shrugged.  
  
Sienna looked back and forth between the two man.   
-Oh shut up Charles, she was at my place first!-  
-Well know she's here, so leave us alone!-   
The men kept talking in their heads, glaring at each other.   
  
"You know i...I'll just go back to my-"  
"NO", "DON'T", both of them shouted at once.   
Sienna huffed, a bit desperate.   
"Okay you know what?", she started, gesturing at Charles, "I'm with you the whole Evening for our Dinner, i'll go with Erik today, alright?"  
  
Erik and Charles exchanged glances.   
\- Sounds fair. She comes with me.-   
-Yes, i'll have her ALL evening in two days- Charles smiled.   
\- Well, today's today.", Erik triumphantly raised a brow, smirking.   
-Sure. Just make sure not to get slapped again- Charles hissed.   
Sienna watched them. She could sense the mental bickering without being a Mindreader and rolled her eyes, leaving the room. 

* * *

  
  
Erik followed her, closing the door.  
"I didn't expect you to follow me...", she whispered.   
"I didn't expect you to leave before i could invite you in...", Erik teased, walking awfully close to her.   
He moved around her, opening the door to his room.   
"Why don't you want to do the reports alone?", he asked, waiting for her to step in.   
"Because", she sighted, "I felt at unease. You know how paranoid I can be at night..."  
"Oh I sure do...", he huffed, closing the door behind them.   
  
The room suddenly felt very small. Her eyes drifting over his bed and the lovely red sheets on it. The dim light of the candle on his bedside table illuminating the room.  
"Maybe you should come by more often then.", he proposed, standing behind her. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, soothing her muscles a bit.   
  
Without really noticing she gave in to his touch, nearly melting, her eyes closed.   
Erik could feel his pulse racing. Could feel himself leaning closer, longing to kiss her exposed neck, feeling the soft skin.   
Without really thinking about it his thumb brushed the velvet of her left shoulder. From this angle he could see her cleavage and he didn't remember anything small as such exciting him that much in years.   
  
"Well. Maybe.", she suddenly said, stepping forward away from his touch.   
His hands slowly glided of her shoulders and he felt himself longing for her warmth again.   
Her voice was so...normal. So untouched. As if they were casually talking in any other classroom during lunchbreak.   
Erik bit his lip and closed his eyes, rolling them in annoyance. How could she stay that cool? Did she even notice?   
The never ending enigma that was or wasn't their sexual tension just kept going.   
  
"Do you really not mind me working here?", she asked, now standing in front of his desk, looking at him.   
He frowned, still biting his bottom lip.   
"No. Not at all!", he fake smiled.   
  
She leaned her head to one side, her Kimono falling a bit further down her arm and she smiled softly. "Thank you. Erik."  
He frowned again. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at her for the life of it.   
Sighting he nodded and made his way back to his bed, where he stretched out, reading and watching her silently working the night away.   
  
Many minutes passed like that.   
Him actually reveling the the soft rustling of paper and the small scrubbing of her pen on it, her soft sights.   
He espeacially had enjoyed her opening up her bun, watching intensly as her hair fell in small locks, nearly covering all of her back.   
Her small hand running through it, slowly massaging her skalp.   
  
"What are you reading?", she asked softly, not looking up from her work.   
Erik didn't answer at first.   
"La mort est mon métier", he silently mumbled after a while, not looking up either.   
She turned to him, nearly shocked.   
"You shouldn't."; she whispered, looking pained.   
He shrugged. "Helps me cope."  
She sighted. "Well. It is a stunner. First read?", she turned again, after that sentence.   
"No. Third.", Erik replied.   
She nodded to herself.   
  
Erik kept watching her.   
For a good while. Before he finally closed his book, setting it aside.  
She looked up.   
"Are you tired?", she asked, turning to look at him.  
He lay on his side, facing her, holding his head up with his hand.   
"No. But you are.", he stated.   
  
She frowned softly. "Am I?"  
"Yes. Have been since you first knocked  i'd say. You've been staring at my bed so longingly when you did, everyone would be able to tell. Except for you that is."  
"I did?", she asked, raising her brows, not shocked, as if kind of knowing it herself.   
"You sure did.", he smiled softly, "Or was it because of me?"  
  
She chuckled, gazing at him.   
"That's quite a bold statement, Herr Lehnsherr."  
He tuned in to her sweet little laughter and looked down at the bedside next to him, his free hand running over the silk like red blanket.   
"A true one though?", he asked.   
She softly shook her head. "Sorry. I'd say the bed is more comfortable than you."  
"Hey,", Erik pointed at her, "you should try before you judge. I'd promise you, you'd sleep safe and sound in my arms."  
Her smile disappeared partly.   
"I don't think we'd be sleeping, Erik.", she nearly whispered.   
  
Just like that the smirk on his face was washed away and playfulness settled. If not more than that.   
"And tell me, what would we be doing instead?", he asked, his voice low and dangerous.   
Her eyes wandered along his outstretched body. Settled on his chest. She could make out his strong arms and neck in that white shirt of his. And indeed, something in her urged her to just go over and give in.  
  
Silence settled. As she leaned back in his chair, crossing her legs, watching him.   
"You tell me. Reading books maybe.", she smirked challenging.   
He chuckled again, the tension being broken a bit, "I could think of more interesting things.", he teased. Voice still a bit hoarse.   
He could tell it had an effect on her, if she noticed that was the question of questions though.   
"You shouldn't.", she suddenly murmured, looking at her hands in her lab, playing with her ring.   
"Why not?", he challenged.   
"Thoughts aren't exactly safe in this house.", she looked up at him again, smiling softly.   
  
Erik huffed. "Well. You're right. Actions would be safer. Maybe think less and do more."  
As he said that he rolled around, laying on his back now staring up at the ceiling.   
  
It was quiet for a moment.   
It was a shame she was so...nice and behaved.   
  
Only as he heard rustling he dared to look at his side again, a bit surprised she'd actually gotten up and walked over to the other bedside.   
Erik raised his brows, smirking softly, anticipating what she was planning.   
"Well. Let me see", she whispered, kneeling on the bed, reaching over him.   
Grabbing his book from his side of the night stand she finally settled in, laying on her back next to him, starting to read.   
  
Erik chuckled, turning on his side to watch her.   
"So really? We're actually reading now, yes?", he asked.   
He watched her. Laying so close to him. breathing so slowly.  
His finger slowly caressed along her cheek, up to her hair.  
She smirked at him. "Seems like it.", she slightly closed her eyes, exhaling softly, "Want me to go?"  
Erik huffed again, the small smile not leaving his lips.   
"No."

* * *

  
  
It was much later that she decided it was time to go.   
He'd fallen asleep a good while ago but she wanted to be sure so she wouldn't wake him.   
Erik Lehnsherr. Snoozing away. Looking like a little angel. It was remarkable how innocent a man like that could look.   
She found herself wanting to touch him. He was handsome as ever. Beautiful even. That jawline and those cheekbones got her every time. In a way, she was glad that he was asleep. She had all the time in the world to watch him - plus she didn't have to deal with those relentless icy eyes of his that made her shiver at times.   
In a good way. In all the good ways.   
  
The tip of her index finger caressed along the side of his face. From his chin up along his cheekbones till she reached his soft hair, ran her fingers through it and leaned over, pressing her full lips up against his forehead.   
It took her quite a while before she finally drew back, finding herself being glared at by said infamous cold eyes.   
  
She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she saw him smirk.   
Had he been awake all along? Did her kiss wake him?  
Not knowing how to defend herself she stayed silent, softly giving one last caress before pulling her hand back from his hair.   
Erik looked away from her eyes, down her form, resting next to him on the blanket.   
He could get used to this. Waking like this.   
"You leaving?", he asked, voice low and a bit sleepy.   
"Was just about. Sorry to wake you...", she answered.   
"No worries. Wouldn't mind you waking me like that every morning.", he smirked playfully, his sleepiness making it seem rather cute.   
  
Sienna smiled to herself, shaking her head.   
"Sleep well Herr L-"  
"Erik.", he interrupted, "Come on. Say it once. For me."  
She'd meanwhile sat up, getting off the bed, looking over her shoulder at him.   
"Sweet dreams, Erik.", she emphasized and caught him smiling to himself.


End file.
